Pride, Ambition, Cunning
by PennyPancake
Summary: Wir alle kennen die Entwicklung zwischen Draco Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson. Der Beginn ihrer Freundschaft war jedoch ganz anders, als man vermuten würde. Über Freund- und Feindschaft, egozentrische Eltern und das Leben als Slytherin-Erstklässler. Canon.
1. The Good, the Bad, the Cocky

**The Good, the Bad, the Cocky**

* * *

 _»Ich komme bestimmt nach Ravenclaw, so wie mein Dad_ « _, sagt Pansy und beißt vorsichtig von einer roten Bohne ab, die nach Kirsche schmeckt._

* * *

»Hast du deinen Wintermantel eingepackt?«, fragt Gemma Parkinson ihre Tochter.

»Ja, Mom«, antwortet Pansy ungeduldig.

»Und deine Bücher?«

»Ja, Mom.«

»Schick uns eine Eule, sobald du -«

»Okay Mom, aber ich muss los, also …«

Edward Parkinson beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und nimmt sie fest in den Arm. »Pass auf dich auf, Prinzessin.«

Doch Pansy hört es kaum und sieht sich um; langsam füllt sich der Bahnsteig am Gleis neundreiviertel des Londoner Bahnhofs King's Cross.

Die scharlachrote Lok mit dem Schild _Hogwarts-Express, 11 Uhr_ bläst Dampf über die Köpfe der wartenden Menge hinweg. Das Geschnatter der Leute, das Rollen der schweren Koffer, die Flügelschläge der Eulen und das Maunzen der Katzen verschwimmt zu einem einzigen, großen Rauschen.

Der Gedanke, dass sie erst wieder in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen wird, macht Pansy ein wenig nervös, doch gleichzeitig empfindet sie auch eine unheimliche Vorfreude.

Endlich wird sie richtig zaubern lernen! Sie wurde nämlich an einer der angesehensten Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei der Welt angenommen: Hogwarts, ein Zauberinternat in Schottland, das schon ihr Vater vor ihr besucht hat (ihre Mutter hingegen war einst Schülerin in Beauxbatons, einer Zaubererschule in Frankreich).

Mrs Parkinson streicht Pansy über die kinnlangen, dunkelbraunen Haare und haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Benimm dich. Und sei fleißig, hörst du? Oh, und vergiss Winston nicht!« Sie reicht ihr die Transportbox, aus der ihr kleiner, schwarzer Kater sie mit riesigen Augen anstarrt.

»Also dann, bis in drei Monaten.« Pansy lächelt knapp und ihre Eltern winken ihr, bis sie in den Zug gestiegen ist.

~.~.~

Erfreulicherweise sind die Gänge noch weitgehend leer; die meisten ihrer Mitschüler scheinen noch damit beschäftigt zu sein, sich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden und Freunde zu begrüßen, die sie in den Ferien nicht gesehen haben.

Mit ihrem Koffer in der einen, der Katzenbox in der anderen Hand, manövriert sich Pansy durch den Zug weiter nach vorne, als sich plötzlich eine Abteiltüre vor ihr öffnet und ein großer, breitschultriger Junge mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck heraustritt. Pansy kann gerade noch stehen bleiben, bevor sie mit ihm zusammenstößt.

»Goyle, was machst du da?«, ruft jemand aus dem Abteil, offensichtlich gereizt. »Hör auf, den Gang zu verstopfen und hilf mir lieber mit dem Koffer!«

»Sorry«, murmelt der Junge und geht wieder hinein.

Leicht genervt setzt Pansy ihren Weg fort und findet schließlich einige Meter weiter ein leeres Abteil vor. Sie stellt die Katzenbox ab und schiebt ihren Koffer unter einen Fenstersitz, auf den sie sich fallen lässt. Sie widersteht der Versuchung, ihre Beine auf den Sitz gegenüber zu legen.

 _›So etwas machen nur unerzogene Kinder‹,_ hört sie ihre Mutter sagen.

Aus der Innentasche ihres Blazers zieht sie einen Taschenspiegel hervor, um sich kritisch zu beäugen. Ihre Haare sind immer noch glatt und ordentlich, ihr Haarreif sitzt an Ort und Stelle und sie hat weder Augenringe, noch rissige Lippen oder einen _fahlen Teint_ (worauf ihre Mutter sie so gerne hinweist, als würde sie beeinflussen können, ob sie blass aussieht oder nicht).

Heute ist ein guter Tag.

Ihr Vater hat ihr einmal gesagt, dass sie das hübscheste Mädchen der Welt sei, aber natürlich ist sie nicht so naiv, ihm das abzukaufen - sie ist schließlich kein Kind mehr, auch wenn sie für ihr Alter verhältnismäßig klein ist.

Pansy hat ein rundliches Gesicht, wie ihr Vater. Sie hat nicht die hohen Wangenknochen ihrer Mutter geerbt, dafür aber leider ihre Nase, deren Spitze leicht nach oben geneigt ist. Ihre grün-braunen Augen, die von dichten Wimpern umrahmt sind, findet sie jedoch ganz schön.

Sie klappt den Spiegel wieder zusammen, streicht sich ihren Rock glatt und nimmt die Katzenbox auf den Schoß. »Du hast es gut, Winston. Du bist perfekt!«

Noch während ihr Kater fragend maunzt, wird die Abteiltüre geöffnet.

»Hallo! Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?«, fragt ein Mädchen mit buschigem, braunem Haarschopf. Sie hat weder eine Eule, noch eine Katze dabei, trägt aber bereits ihren Umhang, der zur Schuluniform gehört.

»Ja«, antwortet Pansy, unfähig, den Blick von ihren Haaren abzuwenden, die einem Vogelnest gleichen und dringend eine Kur nötig hätten.

Das Mädchen verstaut seinen Koffer und setzt sich ihr gegenüber. »Ich bin Hermine Granger«, sagt sie leicht affektiert und offenbart dabei ihre etwas zu groß geratenen Schneidezähne.

»Pansy Parkinson.«

Eigentlich hat sie keine Lust auf Smalltalk, andererseits kann es nur von Vorteil sein, sich möglichst überall beliebt zu machen. Selbst bei Leuten mit schlimmen Frisuren. Also bemüht sie sich, interessiert zu klingen und fragt: »Ist es auch dein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts?«

Doch kurz darauf wünscht sie, sie wäre still geblieben.

»Oh, ja, das ist es! Ich bin wirklich gespannt, was uns dort erwartet, vermutlich mehr als jeder andere hier im Zug. Naja, ich bin wohl sowas wie ein Ausnahmefall, schätze ich. Meine Eltern sind nämlich nicht-magisch - ihr nennt sie … _Muggel_ , richtig?«

Pansy bringt ein halbes Nicken zustande, ehe Hermine fortfährt: »Jedenfalls soll es extrem selten vorkommen, dass Kinder von Muggeln magische Fähigkeiten besitzen, aber tja, hier sitze ich nun.

Wir waren natürlich total überrascht, als der Zulassungsbrief für mich ankam, ist ja klar! Aber der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, hat meine Eltern in einem langen Gespräch davon überzeugen können, dass ich auch auf einer Schule für Hexen und Zauberer einen ordentlichen Abschluss machen kann. Also haben sie zugestimmt.

Im Umkehrschluss musste ich mir natürlich sämtliches Grundwissen selbst aneignen. Zum Glück bin ich aber schon vergangenen September elf geworden, also habe ich meinen Brief bereits vor einem knappen Jahr bekommen.

Ich habe die Zeit genutzt, mir die Schulbücher anzuschauen und sie vorsorglich alle auswendig zu lernen, um gut auf den Unterricht vorbereitet zu sein. Manche würden das vielleicht übertrieben finden, aber meine Mutter sagt immer ›Wissen ist Macht‹, und ich gebe ihr Recht. Hoffentlich habe ich nur nichts Wichtiges übersehen …«

Hermine schaut für einen Moment grübelnd an die Decke. »Nein, ich habe mir alles gewissenhaft angeschaut. Naja, fast - es gibt ja leider kein Schulbuch zum Thema Quidditch. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, auf einem Besen zu fliegen! Das erscheint mir, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich klischeehaft. Wie auch immer, jetzt bleibt natürlich noch die Frage, in welches Haus wir kommen, nicht wahr?«

Nachdem Hermine ihren Vortrag beendet hat, dauert es einige Sekunden, bis Pansy aus ihrer Trance erwacht. Sie hat kaum bemerkt, dass sich der Hogwarts-Express zwischenzeitlich in Bewegung gesetzt hat.

»Ja, genau«, sagt sie knapp, um ihr kein neues Stichwort zu geben. Würde Hermine nicht so besserwisserisch und wie ein Wasserfall daherreden, wären Pansy durchaus noch mehr Fragen eingefallen:

 _›Stimmt es, dass Muggel manchmal zum Mond fliegen? Und falls ja, was tun die dort?‹_

 _›Haben die alle solche Biberzähne?‹_

 _›Was ist mit deinen Haaren los?‹_

Doch im nächsten Augenblick öffnet sich das Abteil erneut, und zwei weitere Mädchen treten ein. Beide haben lange, schwarze Haare, die sie in einem geflochtenen Zopf tragen und sehen sich auch sonst sehr ähnlich.

Pansys Laune hebt sich. Sie sind hübscher als Hermine, aber nicht hübscher als sie selbst. Außerdem ist sie für jede neue Gesellschaft dankbar.

»Hallo«, sagen sie wie aus einem Mund.

»Ich bin Parvati Patil.«

»Und ich bin Padma Patil.«

Pansy und Hermine stellen sich ebenfalls vor, während die Zwillinge ihre Koffer unter die freien Sitze schieben.

»Oh, wie süß!«, ruft Padma, die neben Pansy Platz genommen und einen Blick in die Katzenbox geworfen hat.

»Er heißt Winston. Winston Purchill«, sagt sie grinsend und krault ihn durch das Gitter mit einem Finger am Ohr, woraufhin er leise zu schnurren beginnt.

»Ich hatte ja auch kurz überlegt, mir eine Katze anzuschaffen«, wirft Hermine ein. »Aber ich warte lieber noch damit, ich möchte mich erstmal auf den Lernstoff konzentrieren. Ein Haustier würde mich davon nur ablenken.«

Pansy und Padma tauschen einen flüchtigen Blick aus.

»Woher kommt ihr?«, fragt Parvati.

Pansy reagiert blitzschnell, während Hermine noch Luft holt: »Meine Eltern und ich wohnen mittlerweile in London, aber vorher haben wir in Paris gelebt, bis ich acht war. Meine Mutter ist nämlich Modedesignerin«, erklärt sie stolz.

»Wirklich? Das ist ja cool!«, antwortet Parvati beeindruckt. Die Schwestern sind Pansy schon jetzt weit sympathischer als Hermine.

»Ich beneide dich - ich würde auch so gerne mal nach Paris«, schwärmt Padma. »Wir leben in Manchester, aber unsere Eltern stammen aus Indien.«

Hermine hat offenbar entschieden, dass ihre Redepause nun lange genug gedauert hat: »Meine Eltern waren schon öfter mit mir in Frankreich, und bestimmt fliegen wir irgendwann wieder hin. Es gibt dort so viele Gegenden mit einer spannenden Hexerei-Vergangenheit, da könnte ich eine Menge lernen.«

Für einen Moment sieht es so aus, als wäre sie fertig, bis ihr eingefallen zu sein scheint, dass die Zwillinge ihre Geschichte von vorhin noch gar nicht kennen. Also erzählt sie sie noch einmal, sehr zu Pansys Leidwesen, die augenrollend aus dem Fenster schaut.

Ihr wird klar, dass sie erst seit einer halben Stunde in diesem Abteil sitzt, obwohl es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt.

Während Hermine munter vor sich hin plappert, klopft es an der Tür. Eine niedliche, ältere Dame fragt, ob sie etwas von ihrem Imbiss-Wagen haben möchten, als Proviant für die Reise.

Pansy tauscht fünf Silbersickel und drei Bronzeknuts gegen zwei Packungen Bertie Bott's Bohnen in jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Säuredrops und einen Schokofrosch.

Auch Padma und Parvati gönnen sich ein paar Naschereien, nur Hermine verzichtet, mit der Begründung, ihre Eltern seien Zahnärzte.

Pansy weiß zwar nicht, was das bedeuten soll, geht aber nicht weiter darauf ein und öffnet eine Packung ihrer Bohnen. Die Bezeichnung _jede Geschmacksrichtung_ ist wörtlich zu nehmen - einmal hatte sie eine blaue Bohne für Heidelbeere gehalten, doch sie schmeckte nach Tinte!

»Ich habe eben die vier Häuser von Hogwarts angesprochen. Wie ist eure Meinung dazu?«, fragt Hermine enthusiastisch.

»Ich komme bestimmt nach Ravenclaw, so wie mein Dad«, sagt Pansy und beißt vorsichtig von einer roten Bohne ab, die nach Kirsche schmeckt.

Parvati nickt zustimmend. »Wir hoffen auch auf Ravenclaw. Oder natürlich Gryffindor - das scheint ziemlich beliebt zu sein und ich glaube, Professor Dumbledore war früher selbst dort.«

»Wirklich? Das klingt gut, Dumbledore gilt immerhin als einer der größten Zauberer unserer Zeit«, sagt Hermine ehrfürchtig. »Und was ist mit Hufflepuff und Slytherin?«

»Bloß nicht!« Parvati rümpft die Nase. »Nach Hufflepuff kommen nur Verlierer, aber im Vergleich zu Slytherin ist es immer noch das geringere Übel. Das sind nämlich alles falsche Schlangen, genau wie ihr fieses Wappentier.«

Pansy runzelt die Stirn. Schon oft hatte ihr Vater von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts erzählt; von den Geistern, die mal mehr, mal weniger freundlich sind, von Geheimgängen, die ins angrenzende Dorf Hogsmeade führen, von der besten Aussicht im ganzen Schloss (dem Astronomieturm) - und natürlich von den vier Häusern und ihren Besonderheiten. Doch dass Hufflepuff und Slytherin einen schlechten Ruf haben sollen, hört sie heute zum ersten Mal.

Ihr Vater hatte nie negativ über Schüler aus anderen Häusern gesprochen, ganz im Gegenteil. Seiner Meinung nach repräsentieren sie alle erstrebenswerte Charaktereigenschaften: Intelligenz (Ravenclaw), Mut (Gryffindor), Fleiß (Hufflepuff) und Ehrgeiz (Slytherin).

Deshalb war es Pansy auch immer egal, welchem Haus sie später einmal angehört. So oder so wird _ihr_ Haus selbstverständlich das Beste sein, sonst wäre sie ja nicht darin.

»Naja, das geht vielleicht etwas weit«, gibt Padma ihrer Zwillingsschwester zu bedenken.

»Aber im Grunde hab ich Recht! Du weißt doch, wie es immer heißt: Die Hexen und Zauberer, die böse wurden, waren allesamt in Slytherin«, erwidert Parvati und spricht den letzten Satz wie einen Reim aus, den sie auswendig gelernt hat. »Angeblich auch Du-weißt-schon-wer. Und ich finde, das sagt alles!«

Das finden scheinbar auch Padma und Hermine, denn nun herrscht Schweigen im Abteil.

Auch Pansy erwidert nichts, weil sie sich zu benehmen weiß, doch immer, wenn sie den Begriff _Du-weißt-schon-wer_ hört, möchte sie am liebsten theatralisch mit den Augen rollen.

Dieses Synonym verwenden viele Menschen, wenn sie von dem dunkelsten Magier der jüngeren Geschichte sprechen: Voldemort, ein mächtiger und grausamer Fanatiker, der Muggel und Muggelstämmige ausrotten und die Herrschaft über die Zauberergemeinschaft an sich reißen wollte.

Auch heute, zehn Jahre nach seinem Tod, ist dieses Kapitel der Geschichte immer noch ein sensibles Thema, und die Angst, seinen Namen auszusprechen, weit verbreitet (wenn auch völlig irrational, wie ihr Vater immer betont).

Pansy hat jedenfalls keine Lust, noch länger über verstorbene Schwarzmagier nachzudenken, oder darüber, ob es nun wirklich zwei gute und zwei schlechte Hogwartshäuser gibt. Das ist lächerlich und ergibt keinen Sinn. Parvati wird schon noch früh genug feststellen, dass sie mit ihren komischen Vorurteilen alleine da steht. Bald werden sie in Hogwarts ankommen, in welche-Häuser-auch-immer gewählt und einfach eine gute Zeit haben. Ende.

Viel wichtiger erscheint Pansy die Frage, wie die Schuluniformen wohl aussehen, die sie bekommen, vor allem im Hinblick auf die Hausfarben. Die sind für sie nämlich der einzige Grund, Ravenclaw Hufflepuff vorzuziehen: Gelb steht ihr nicht besonders, Blau hingegen ist ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Trotzdem würde sie natürlich alles für Hufflepuff geben, wenn man sie dafür auswählt.

Sie stellt sich vor, wie man sich eines Tages erzählen wird, dass Hufflepuff total uncool war, bis Pansy Parkinson aufgetaucht ist und alles verändert hat. Die Begeisterung für Hufflepuff wird sogar so weit gehen, dass Erstklässler, die einem anderen Haus zugeordnet werden, ihre Eltern anflehen, sie auf eine andere Schule zu schicken. Irgendwann wird Professor Dumbledore Einsicht walten lassen und die anderen drei Häuser schließen.

Hogwarts wird in Hufflepuff umbenannt und das neue Wappentier ist ein kleiner, schwarzer Kater.

Ein Grinsen huscht über ihr Gesicht.

»Habt ihr eine Idee, wie genau man für sein Haus ausgewählt wird?«, fragt Hermine in die Stille hinein. »Ich konnte darüber nichts in der _Geschichte Hogwarts_ _'_ finden.«

Padma überlegt. »Keine Ahnung, vielleicht müssen wir Fragen beantworten, wie bei einem Persönlichkeitstest.«

»Oder einfache Zaubersprüche vorführen«, meint Parvati.

»Soll mir Recht sein. Ich hab schon ein paar geübt und es hat jedes Mal geklappt«, sagt Hermine wichtigtuerisch.

Pansys Vater wollte ihr nicht verraten, wie die Auswahl abläuft. Sie hat zwar einmal aufgeschnappt, dass es etwas mit einem Hut zu tun haben soll, der reden kann, aber diese Idee kommt ihr irgendwie so blöd vor, dass sie sie für sich behält.

Hermine ist gerade dabei, ihre gelernten Zaubersprüche vor sich hin zu murmeln, als plötzlich ein pausbäckiger Junge in das Abteil platzt. »Entschuldigt die Störung, aber ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Kröte gesehen?«, fragt er, leicht außer Atem.

»Nein, Merlin sei Dank!«, antwortet Pansy und verzieht das Gesicht. Die Zwillinge kichern.

Verzweifelt fährt er sich durch die Haare. »Oh, Mist … er entwischt mir immer wieder!«

Hermine erhebt sich. »Weißt du was? Ich helfe dir suchen. Ich bin Hermine Granger.«

Der Junge lächelt sie dankbar an. »Neville Longbottom. Das ist wirklich nett von dir.«

»Ich wollte mir sowieso mal die Beine vertreten. Bis gleich, ihr Drei.«

Als sie die Tür hinter sich schließt, schauen die Mädchen sich an.

»Jetzt mal im Ernst«, sagt Pansy und stellt die Katzenbox auf den frei gewordenen Sitz. »Wer nimmt eine _Kröte_ mit nach Hogwarts?«

»Wer will überhaupt eine Kröte besitzen?«, fragt Padma irritiert. »Katzen sind niedlich, Eulen sind nützlich, aber Kröten?! In den Briefen stand zwar, dass man eins von den drei Tieren mitnehmen darf, aber den Zusammenhang hab ich bis heute nicht kapiert. Noch schlimmer ist nur die Tarantel, die dieser Junge mit den Dreadlocks dabei hatte.«

»Tarantel?«, ruft Pansy angewidert.

»Ja, als wir eingestiegen sind stand er noch draußen und hatte das Vieh in einer Pappschachtel. Hat für ziemlich viel Aufsehen gesorgt. Du magst wohl auch keine Spinnen?«

»Sagen wir so, wenn die Kröte hier auftaucht, schmeiße ich sie aus dem Fenster - kommt eine Tarantel, springe ich selbst!«

»Darüber hab ich auch kurz nachgedacht, als Hermine uns zugetextet hat«, sagt Parvati und verdreht die Augen. »Die hält sich wohl für ganz besonders schlau!«

»Ich weiß!«, seufzt Pansy. »Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sie bleibt weg. Hier im Zug sitzen noch so viele Leute, denen sie ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen kann.«

Padma schmunzelt. »Na, der krötenlose Neville hört ihr bestimmt gerne zu.«

»Hmm … ich finde, _Krötenjunge_ passt besser.«

»Also mich erinnert er eher an einen fetten Hamster«, grinst Parvati.

»Stimmt, aber gegen deinen geliebten Myron Wagtail kommt sowieso niemand an, nicht wahr, Schwesterherz?«, kichert Padma und wendet sich an Pansy. »Du weißt schon, der Frontsänger von den _Weird Sisters_. In ihrem Zimmer hängt ein riesiges Poster von ihm - mit nacktem Oberkörper!«

Parvati läuft rot an und murmelt: »Na und! Myron ist total cool.«

»Willst du ein Autogramm haben?«, fragt Pansy und verstaut den Rest ihrer Süßigkeiten in ihrem Koffer.

»Was meinst du?«

»Ich könnte dir eins besorgen. Mit Widmung, natürlich.«

Parvati starrt Pansy mit offenem Mund an. »Wie -«

»Ich seh' ihn alle paar Monate, meine Mom gibt gern Partys. Beim nächsten Mal sag ich ihm, er soll dir was Nettes schreiben.«

Mit einem schrillen Kreischen springt Parvati auf und fällt ihr um den Hals. »Oh Pansy - danke! Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!«

Belustigt tätschelt Pansy ihr den Rücken. »Kein Problem, wirklich.«

Grinsend sammelt Padma die Lakritz-Zauberstäbe vom Boden auf, die zuvor noch auf Parvatis Schoß lagen.

»Erzähl mir alles von Myron! Wie ist er so?«

»Naja, er ist ein bisschen … verrückt. Und witzig.«

»Ist er Single?«

»Ich glaube schon.«

Parvati gibt ein quietschendes Geräusch von sich, ihre Augen leuchten.

Noch eine ganze Weile wird Pansy über den Rocksänger ausgefragt, während Winston, den sie aus seiner Box geholt hat, mit einer braunen Bohne spielt, die sie sich nicht zu essen getraut hat. Sie reden außerdem über die Ausstattung für Erstklässler, die sie besorgen mussten, aus welchem Holz ihre Zauberstäbe gemacht sind und wo sie ihre Schulumhänge gekauft haben.

Pansys Umhang aus Kreppseide hat natürlich ihre Mutter für sie angefertigt. Merlin bewahre, dass sie Mode von der Stange trägt, wie man sie etwa bei _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ in der Winkelgasse bekommt!

Keine von ihnen bemerkt, wie sich die Landschaft außerhalb ihres Fensters zunehmend verändert; wo vorhin noch Dörfer und ordentliche Felder zu sehen waren, fliegen jetzt Wälder, verschlungene Flüsse und dunkelgrüne Hügel an ihnen vorbei.

»Weißt du, ich glaube nicht, dass du in ein anderes Haus kommst als wir, dafür haben wir zu viel gemeinsam«, sagt Parvati zu Pansy. »Selbst dein Name fängt mit ›Pa‹ an, genau wie bei uns. Wir mussten uns einfach treffen!«

Pansy lächelt zufrieden, denn jetzt hat sie schon zwei Freundinnen, noch bevor sie überhaupt in Hogwarts angekommen ist. Nicht, dass sie das sonderlich überraschen würde; es ist nun mal von Vorteil, eine berühmte Mutter zu haben. In Paris hatte sie deshalb haufenweise Freundinnen, die sie beneidet und sie über alles haben bestimmen lassen.

Freundschaft ist wirklich etwas Tolles!

Ein paar Minuten später steckt Hermine wieder ihren Kopf ins Abteil. »Ich wollte euch nur Bescheid geben, dass wir Nevilles Kröte noch nicht gefunden haben, darum komme ich erst später zurück.«

»Ist gut!«, rufen die Mädchen im Chor und nicken verständnisvoll.

»Außerdem führen sich manche Leute hier draußen total kindisch auf, rennen die Gänge hoch und runter wie die Verrückten. Ich werde denen mal ins Gewissen reden«, sagt sie hochnäsig. Kurz bevor sie die Tür wieder schließt, scheint ihr doch noch etwas eingefallen zu sein: »Und übrigens - Harry Potter sitzt hier im Zug! Ich dachte zuerst, es sei ein Gerücht, aber ich hab ihn selbst gesehen«, sagt sie und verschwindet schließlich.

» _Ich hab ihn selbst gesehen_ «, äfft Parvati sie nach. »Für wen hält sie sich bitte? Redet, als wäre sie eine Vertrauensschülerin im siebten Schuljahr. Mit diesen Biberzähnen nimmt sie doch eh keiner ernst.«

Pansy grinst hämisch. »Vielleicht will sie mit dem Gebüsch auf ihrem Kopf davon ablenken. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sich die Kröte darin verkrochen hat und nicht mehr alleine raus findet.«

»Und wieso überhaupt Gerücht?«, fragt Padma stirnrunzelnd. »Jeder, der bis elf zählen kann, weiß doch, dass Harry Potter in unserem Jahrgang ist.«

»Hey, lasst ihn uns suchen gehen, ich will wissen, wie er aussieht«, sagt Parvati.

»Wir sehen ihn noch früh genug«, bemerkt Padma. »Er ist immerhin in unserer Klasse.«

Harry Potter. Natürlich hat auch Pansy von dem legendären _Jungen, der überlebt hat_ gehört, so wie wohl jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer auf dieser Welt.

Er wird so genannt, weil Voldemort vor zehn Jahren an Halloween seine Eltern umbrachte, irgendeine Macht ihn jedoch daran hinderte, den damals einjährigen Jungen ebenfalls zu töten und stattdessen ihn selbst zu Fall brachte.

Den Grund dafür kann sich bis heute niemand erklären, es heißt nur, der tödliche Fluch, von dem Harry lediglich eine Narbe auf der Stirn zurückbehalten haben soll, sei auf Voldemort zurückgeprallt, wodurch er starb.

Manche Leute behaupten zwar, er sei gar nicht tot, sondern nur verschwunden, aber das hält Pansy für Blödsinn. Noch blödsinniger ist nur die Theorie, Harry Potter sei selbst ein extrem mächtiger Zauberer.

»Ich weiß gar nicht, was an ihm so besonders sein soll«, sagt sie. »Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er geheime Superkräfte oder sowas.«

»Aber seinetwegen ist Du-weiß-schon-wer damals verschwunden«, räumt Parvati ein.

»Er ist gestorben!«, erwidert Pansy nachdrücklich. »Und es war wohl einfach ein glücklicher Zufall. Ich meine, Potter war noch ein Baby. Er wusste vielleicht gerade mal, wo seine Nase ist, aber doch nicht, wie man einen der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt vernichtet!«

»Ja, schon … aber willst du ihn denn nicht auch fragen, ob er sich an irgendwas erinnert?«

Pansy nimmt ihren Taschenspiegel zur Hand und betrachtet sich darin. »Das wird er doch dauernd gefragt. Hättest du Lust, ständig über die Nacht zu plaudern, in der deine Eltern gestorben sind? Wahrscheinlich hat er eh nur Quidditch im Kopf, so wie alle Jungs.«

Sie trägt eine Pflegecreme für ihre Lippen auf und wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel hat sich bereits purpurrot gefärbt und sie scheinen an Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren.

Die Mädchen ziehen gerade ihre Umhänge an, als eine Stimme ertönt: »In fünf Minuten erreichen wir Hogwarts. Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck mitsamt den Käfigen im Zug, es wird alles für Sie zur Schule gebracht.«

»Wir sehen uns bald wieder, mein Kleiner«, verabschiedet sich Pansy von Winston, verfrachtet ihn zurück in seine Box und tritt zusammen mit den Zwillingen hinaus auf den Gang, der bereits voller Schüler ist. Weiter hinten erkennt sie Hermine, die noch immer damit beschäftigt scheint, Longbottom zu trösten.

Schließlich kommt der Hogwarts-Express zum Stillstand und die Massen drängeln durch die Tür hinaus auf einen kleinen, dunklen Bahnsteig.

~.~.~

Kurz darauf erhebt sich der Schein einer Lampe über ihren Köpfen und eine tiefe, brummende Stimme ruft: »Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!«

Pansy sieht hoch in ein sehr behaartes Gesicht. Es gehört einem Mann, der geschätzte drei Meter groß ist und verboten dick aussieht. Seine langen, verfilzten Haare lassen ihn wild erscheinen und die Laterne wirkt in seiner riesigen Hand klein und zerbrechlich.

Mit abschätzigem Blick fragt sie sich, ob diese _Person_ zu den Lehrern in Hogwarts gehört.

»Nu mal los, mir nach - noch mehr Erstklässler da? Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet! Erstklässler, mir nach!«

»Wer genau soll ihm folgen?«, flüstert Pansy. »Ich glaube, ich habe es noch nicht ganz verstanden.«

Parvati hakt sich bei ihrer Schwester und Pansy ein, bevor sie dem bärtigen Riesen leise kichernd einem schmalen Pfad hinunter folgen. Um sie herum ist nichts als Dunkelheit. Ab und an hört man Mädchen aufschreien … und jemanden schniefen.

»Kopf hoch, Neville«, hören sie Hermine sagen.

Parvati versucht vergeblich, nicht loszuprusten. »Ich wette mit euch, die fette, kleine Heulsuse kommt nach Hufflepuff!«

»Nen Augenblick noch, und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts. Nur noch um diese Biegung hier«, ruft der Mann über die Schulter.

Der Pfad ist nun zu Ende und sie stehen am Ufer eines großen, schwarzen Sees.

Auf der anderen Seite, hoch oben auf der Spitze eines Bergs, thront ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen. Seine erleuchteten Fenster funkeln im Nachthimmel.

»Oooohh!«, ertönt es von den Schülern.

Obwohl Pansy seit jeher in prachtvollen Villen ein- und ausgeht, raubt dieser Anblick selbst ihr für einen Moment den Atem. Mit ihrem Zuhause für die nächsten sieben Jahre hätte sie es wahrlich schlechter treffen können.

»Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!«, sagt der Mann und deutet auf die Flotte kleiner Boote, die am Ufer dümpeln. Er selbst nimmt eines für sich allein, woraufhin er gefährlich tief absinkt.

Pansy und die Zwillinge nehmen ebenfalls Platz, gefolgt von einem Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen. Weiter vorne gesellen sich Hermine und Neville zu zwei Jungs.

»Alle drin? Nun denn - VORWÄRTS!«

Sie setzen sich in Bewegung und schweben über den spiegelglatten See, während sie schweigend zum Schloss hinauf starren. Als sie am Felsen ankommen, gleiten sie durch einen Tunnel, bis sie eine Art Hafen erreichen und aus den Booten klettern.

»He, du da! Ist das deine Kröte?«, fragt der Mann unvermittelt.

»Trevor!«, ruft Neville erleichtert und nimmt seinen verlorenen Freund in Empfang.

Pansy und die Zwillinge sehen sich grinsend an.

Sie marschieren weiter, bis sie vor einer langen Steintreppe stehen. Am oberen Ende angelangt, versammeln sie sich vor einem riesigen Eichentor - dem Eingangsportal des Schlosses.

»Alle da? Du da, hast noch deine Kröte?«

Der Mann hebt seine gewaltige Faust und klopft dreimal an das Tor.


	2. Mind if I Slytherin?

**Mind if I Slytherin?**

* * *

 _»Ich glaube, du hast den Rekord gebrochen. So schnell hat sich der Hut wohl noch nie für ein Haus entschieden!«_

* * *

Als sich das Tor öffnet, steht eine ältere Hexe mit grünem Umhang vor ihnen. Sie hat die dunklen Haare am Hinterkopf zusammengebunden und blickt durch ihre quadratischen Brillengläser streng auf die Schüler hinab.

Das muss Minerva McGonagall sein, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Dracos Eltern hatten ihm gegenüber bereits erwähnt, dass sie keinerlei Spaß versteht, und genauso sieht sie auch aus.

 _›_ _Tu ihr nicht den Gefallen und gib ihr einen Grund, dir Punkte abzuziehen!_ _‹_ _,_ hatte sein Vater ihn ermahnt.

»Die Erstklässler, Professor McGonagall«, sagt Hagrid, offenbar zufrieden mit sich selbst. Als hätte er irgendwas Besonderes geleistet, abgesehen davon, dass er mit dem viel zu kleinen Boot vorhin nicht abgesoffen ist.

Dracos Vater hat eine klare Meinung zu Rubeus Hagrid: ein plumper, nichtsnutziger Alkoholiker, dessen Zaubereiversuche stets in einer Katastrophe enden und den Dumbledore nur aus Mitleid als eine Art Knecht behält.

»Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehm sie dir ab.« McGonagall zieht die mächtigen Torflügel weit auf und bedeutet ihnen, einzutreten.

~.~.~

Von den Steinwänden erleuchten mittelalterliche Fackeln die riesige Eingangshalle, deren Decke so hoch ist, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen kann. Sie folgen McGonagall, vorbei an einer gewaltigen Marmortreppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führt, in eine kleine Kammer.

Als einer der ersten drängt Draco hinein, gefolgt von Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle, die beide um einiges größer und stämmiger sind als er und die ihm aufgrund des Platzmangels näher auf die Pelle rücken, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.

Die beiden gehören irgendwie zu Dracos Inventar. Sie sind miteinander aufgewachsen und hatten zusammen Privatunterricht. Optisch haben sie jedoch überhaupt nichts gemeinsam:

Wie alle Mitglieder der Malfoy-Familie hat auch Draco weißblonde Haare, hellblaue Augen, spitze Gesichtszüge und eine vornehme Blässe. Crabbe hingegen trägt einen schwarzen Pottschnitt, ist dick, extrem faul und stopft mit Vorliebe Süßkram in sich hinein (tatsächlich hat er den Großteil der Zugfahrt damit verbracht, zu essen und zu schnarchen). Goyle hat stoppelige, ockerfarbene Haare, ist eher muskulös und - gelinde gesagt - unterdurchschnittlich intelligent.

Trotzdem kann sich Draco nicht beklagen, denn bei allem was sie machen, gibt er den Ton an, woran sich Crabbe und Goyle nicht im Geringsten stören. Durch ihre Größe wirken sie auf andere recht imposant, also wird es niemand wagen, sich ernsthaft mit ihm anzulegen. Außerdem mögen beide Quidditch, Dracos absoluter Lieblingssport.

»Willkommen in Hogwarts«, sagt McGonagall. »Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist …«

Gelangweilt betrachtet Draco seine Fingernägel. Natürlich weiß er schon längst über alles Bescheid: die Häuser, den Hauspokal, den dämlichen Sprechenden Hut, den Muggelvernarrten, alten Dumbledore …

Er wirft einen Seitenblick auf Goyle, der sich immer noch den Zeigefinger reibt und murmelt: »Gibt bestimmt 'ne Narbe.«

Bei der Erinnerung an den _Vorfall_ im Zug verfinstert sich Dracos Miene.

~.~.~

Ihm klingen immer noch die Worte seines Vaters im Ohr, er solle versuchen, sich mit Harry Potter, dem ›Held der Nation‹ gutzustellen, sobald er ihm über den Weg läuft, denn er sei zwar von Muggel-Verwandten großgezogen worden, würde aber dieses Jahr zusammen mit ihm eingeschult werden, bla bla bla.

Sein Vater weiß solche Dinge, weil er a) einflussreiche Kontakte zum Zaubereiministerium pflegt, b) Vorsitzender im Schulrat von Hogwarts ist und c) Lucius Malfoy heißt und schon alleine deshalb alles über Jeden erfährt, wenn er will.

Denn in der Hierarchie der reinblütigen und bis heute existenten Zaubererfamilien gibt es niemanden, der über den Malfoys steht - abgesehen vielleicht von den Blacks, Dracos Familie mütterlicherseits.

Jedenfalls hatte Draco beschlossen, Potter schon im Hogwarts-Express aufzusuchen und ihm seine Kameradschaft anzubieten.

Das richtige Abteil war auch nicht schwer zu finden, denn ein paar Schüler standen davor, zeigten auf die Tür und flüsterten aufgeregt. Als Draco sich, mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau, Platz verschafft hatte und das Abteil öffnete, fiel sein Blick zunächst auf einen rothaarigen Jungen in einem abgetragenen Umhang, was ihn gleich als Spross der Weasleys enttarnte (diese haben alle rote Haare, sind arm und haben trotzdem einen Stall voll Kinder).

Noch unerfreuter war er allerdings, als er sah, wer gegenüber saß - Harry Potter, oder auch: der Junge in ausgebeulten Klamotten und mit kaputter Brille, den er schon vor einem Monat in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte!

Unter normalen Umständen hätte er ihn schon damals nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, doch wie es der Zufall wollte, waren sie zeitgleich in Madam Malkins Laden gewesen und standen nebeneinander auf Schemeln, um ihre Schulumhänge abstecken zu lassen.

Weil Draco sich zu Tode gelangweilt hatte, befragte er den unbekannten Jungen, wie er zu Quidditch und den Hogwartshäusern steht, doch dessen Wortschatz schien nicht mehr als ›Ja‹ und ›Nein‹ her zu geben (womit er selbst Goyle unterboten hätte), und er guckte überhaupt so dumm aus der Wäsche, dass Draco annahm, er sei zurückgeblieben.

Den ersten vollständigen Satz formte er, als er Hagrid, der draußen auf ihn wartete, als _brillant_ bezeichnete, was die Sache nicht gerade besser machte …

Niemals hätte Draco vermutet, dass es sich bei diesem Spinner um den berühmten Harry Potter handeln könnte!

Obwohl er das Abteil am liebsten rückwärts wieder verlassen hätte, riss sich Draco zusammen. Und so nahm das Ärgernis seinen Lauf. Er stellte sich Potter mit Namen vor, Weasley besaß die Frechheit zu lachen und Draco erklärte Potter, dass der Umgang mit einem Weasley den gesellschaftlichen Selbstmord bedeutet.

Im Grunde wollte er nichts weiter, als den Rotschopf blöd dastehen zu lassen; Potter war ihm egal - bis zu dem Moment, in dem Draco ihm höflicherweise seine Hand hinhielt. Denn was als nächstes passierte, war noch unerhörter als ein Weasley, der über einen Malfoy lacht: Mit den Worten, er könne selbst entscheiden, wer ein schlechter Umgang sei, verweigerte Harry Potter ihm den Handschlag!

Bis dato war es Draco nicht gewöhnt, sich überhaupt vorstellen zu müssen, denn wegen seinen Eltern weiß man fast überall, wer er ist. Aber dass ihn jemand so ignorant behandelt und dann auch noch ablehnt, war eine Premiere in seinem Leben (er glaubte sogar, Crabbe und Goyle hinter sich nach Luft schnappen zu hören). Selbst, wenn Merlin persönlich vor ihm gesessen hätte, das konnte er einfach nicht kommentarlos hinnehmen.

 _›_ _Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich vorsehen, Potter. Wenn du nicht ein wenig höflicher bist, wird es dir genauso ergehen wie deinen Eltern. Die wussten auch nicht, was gut für sie war. Wenn du dich mit Gesindel wie den Weasleys und diesem Hagrid abgibst, wird das auf dich abfärben._ _‹_

Insgeheim war Draco erstaunt, dass sich Potter nach dem Spruch mit seinen Eltern nicht auf ihn gestürzt hatte (was er in Crabbes und Goyles Gegenwart allerdings sofort bereut hätte). Stattdessen folgte ein lahmer Wortwechsel, bis Goyle irgendwann versuchte, sich etwas von den Süßigkeiten der beiden zu schnappen. Denn wie aus dem Nichts tauchte eine eklige, fette Ratte auf, die sich an seinem Finger festgebissen hatte, und die er nur mit Mühe und Not abschütteln konnte.

Die Drei hatten keine Lust herauszufinden, ob noch mehr Ungeziefer zwischen den Kartons lauerte und verließen daraufhin schleunigst das Abteil.

So ist Goyle also zu seiner Narbe gekommen, und Draco zu seinem allerersten Feind.

~.~.~

» … erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht.«

Belustigt beobachtet Draco, wie sich Potter daraufhin hektisch durch die dunklen, abstehenden Haare fährt, als ob das an seiner schlampigen Erscheinung irgendwas ändern würde.

»Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist«, sagt McGonagall. »Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet.«

Sobald sie weg ist, beginnen die Schüler prompt, miteinander zu flüstern.

»Denkt dran, was ich euch gesagt habe!«, zischt Draco Crabbe und Goyle zu. Beide sehen ihn verständnislos an. Er runzelt die Stirn. »Wirklich? Ihr habt schon wieder vergessen, was wir eben noch im Zug besprochen haben?«

Jetzt scheint Crabbe ein Licht aufzugehen und zeigt grinsend den Daumen nach oben. »Die Sache mit Slytherin«, flüstert er Goyle verschwörerisch ins Ohr.

»Oh … Ach ja.«

Draco vergräbt das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Manchmal weiß er nicht, ob er wegen diesen Einfaltspinseln lachen oder heulen soll. Wenn die Situation nur nicht so verflucht ernst wäre! Denn selbstverständlich erwarten seine Eltern nichts anderes, als dass er nach Slytherin kommt, so wie es in seiner Familie schon seit langer Zeit Tradition ist.

Er will ja auch in gar kein anderes Haus, aber was, wenn der blöde Hut ihm seine Entscheidung abnimmt? Ravenclaw wäre wohl noch annehmbar, aber Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff? Völlig indiskutabel! Bestimmt würde sein Vater sich furchtbar aufregen und bei Dumbledore persönlich erscheinen, um diesen offensichtlichen Fehler korrigieren zu lassen.

Das einzige was ihm bleibt, um es gar nicht erst soweit kommen zu lassen, ist es, den Ratschlag seiner Mutter zu befolgen, der das Problem ganz einfach lösen könnte und von dem er natürlich auch Crabbe und Goyle erzählt hat.

Plötzlich passieren drei Dinge gleichzeitig, die Draco aus seinen Gedanken reißen: Ein eiskalter Luftzug zieht über seinen Kopf hinweg, Schüler beginnen zu schreien und Goyle umklammert mit schreckgeweiteten Augen seinen Arm. Draco folgt seinem Blick und zuckt zusammen.

Etwa zwanzig, beinahe durchsichtige Gestalten kommen durch die Wand in den Raum geschwebt, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Zwar gibt es in der Malfoy-Villa auch Geister - allerdings sind diese nur zu zweit. Außerdem hat sich Draco nie an die Lautlosigkeit gewöhnen können, mit der sie auftauchen, wann und wo es ihnen gerade passt, auch wenn von Geistern logischerweise keine Gefahr ausgeht.

Entnervt schubst er Goyle von sich weg. »Beruhig dich mal!«

Die Geister scheinen erst jetzt auf die Schüler aufmerksam zu werden und blicken auf sie hinab. Schlagartig ist es mucksmäuschenstill. Ein Geist mit Halskrause fragt: »Ach du meine Güte - was macht ihr denn alle hier?«

»Neue Schüler«, antwortet ein runder, glatzköpfiger Geist grinsend. »Werdet gleich ausgewählt, nicht wahr? Hoffe, wir sehen uns in Hufflepuff! Mein altes Haus, wisst ihr?«

 _Ich hoffe nicht. Ansonsten könnte es sein, dass ich euch dort oben bald Gesellschaft leiste. Oder schlimmer noch: enterbt werde._

Einen Moment später kreuzt McGonagall wieder auf. »Gehen Sie weiter, die Einführungsfeier beginnt!«, weist sie die Geister an, die daraufhin ohne ein weiteres Wort durch die gegenüberliegende Wand verschwinden. »Und ihr stellt euch der Reihe nach auf und folgt mir«, sagt sie an die Schüler gewandt.

Sie verlassen die Kammer und gehen den halben Weg durch die Eingangshalle wieder zurück, bis sie durch eine Doppeltüre endlich die Große Halle betreten.

~.~.~

Sie sieht genauso aus, wie Dracos Eltern beschrieben hatten: Abertausende Kerzen schweben über vier langen Tischen, die mit goldenen Tellern und Kelchen eingedeckt sind und an denen die Schüler aus den höheren Jahrgängen bereits Platz genommen haben.

Über jedem Tisch hängt ein riesiges Banner von der Decke; links ein gelbes mit dem Hufflepuff-Dachs, daneben grün mit der Slytherin-Schlange, dann blau mit dem Ravenclaw-Adler und rechts rot mit dem Gryffindor-Löwen.

Doch wirklich beeindruckt ist Draco nur von der samtschwarzen Decke der Halle, die mit Sternen übersät ist und dadurch wie der echte Nachthimmel aussieht.

Schon als kleines Kind konnte er Stunden damit verbringen, die Sternbilder durch ein Teleskop zu betrachten und dabei nach dem Drachen Ausschau zu halten, nach dem ihn seine Eltern benannt haben. Obwohl sich seine Interessen verlagert haben, als er mit sechs Jahren seinen ersten Kinderbesen bekam und fliegen lernte, freut er sich schon ein wenig auf den Astronomie-Unterricht.

Sie werden von McGonagall zum anderen Ende der Halle geführt, wo sie sich mit dem Rücken zum Tisch der Lehrer aufstellen und in hunderte, erwartungsvolle Gesichter blicken. Missmutig bemerkt Draco die Geister von vorhin, die ebenfalls zwischen den Schülern Platz genommen haben. Der Schein der Kerzen lässt sie silbrig glänzen.

McGonagall stellt einen vierbeinigen Stuhl vor den Erstklässlern auf und legt einen staubigen, mehrfach geflickten Spitzhut darauf - den Sprechenden Hut.

Draco findet die Vorstellung, sich dieses zerlumpte Ding auf den Kopf zu setzen, damit es über seine Zukunft in Hogwarts entscheidet, sehr unangenehm. Zum Glück ist Weasley im Alphabet nicht vor ihm dran …

Es folgen ein paar Sekunden Stille, doch dann fängt der Hut an, sich zu bewegen und ruft mit durchdringender Stimme:

»Ihr denkt, ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!«

Da Draco wenig Interesse hat, einem albernen Gedicht zuzuhören, denkt er an das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter vor ein paar Tagen zurück. Sie hatten die weißen Pfauen im Garten beobachtet, wie sie ihre Räder schlugen.

~.~.~

 _›Wenn du wirklich Zweifel hast, dann bitte den Hut darum, dich nach Slytherin zu schicken. Bestimmt wird er dir den Gefallen tun.‹_

 _›Ich dachte, der Hut entscheidet selbst.‹_

 _›Im Grunde ja, aber er ist auch bereit, dich anzuhören.‹_

 _›Also hast du es damals auch so gemacht?‹_

 _›Natürlich.‹_

 _›Aber wenn es so einfach ist, würde dann nicht jeder in das Haus kommen, in das er will?‹_

 _›Ich denke, den wenigsten jungen Hexen und Zauberern ist die Entscheidung so wichtig wie dir.‹_

 _›Aber sie_ ist _wichtig, habt ihr selbst gesagt!‹_

Sie hatte ihn von der Seite angesehen, mit diesem wissenden, leicht lächelnden Blick, den er so nervig findet. _›Du grübelst zu viel, genau wie dein Vater. Ich bin sicher, du schaffst es.‹_

~.~.~

» … In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!«

Daraufhin bricht ein Beifallssturm in der Halle los; Draco schaut genervt an die Decke.

McGonagall tritt vor, mit einer langen Pergamentrolle in den Händen. »Wenn ich euch aufrufe, nehmt ihr auf dem Stuhl Platz und bekommt den Hut aufgesetzt, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann.«

Nachdem sie das Pergament entrollt hat, folgen zunächst einige Platzierungen nach Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor, begleitet mit tosendem Applaus für die Neuzugänge von den entsprechenden Tischen. Ungeduldig wandert Dracos Blick durch die Halle, als der Hut zum ersten Mal »SLYTHERIN!« ruft. Ausgewählt hat er ein pummeliges, braunhaariges Mädchen namens Millicent Bulstrode. Sie erinnert ihn ein wenig an eine weibliche Mischung aus Crabbe und Goyle.

»Crabbe, Vincent!«

Noch bevor Draco ihm einen letzten, bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwerfen kann, stürzt Crabbe auf den Stuhl zu, als würde ihn dort eine Sahnetorte erwarten. Er nimmt Platz und lässt sich von McGonagall den Hut aufsetzen.

Draco hält die Luft an. Gleich stellt sich heraus, ob seine Mutter wirklich Recht hat (vorausgesetzt, Crabbe vergisst nicht schon wieder, was er tun soll). Nach ein paar Sekunden ertönt wieder »SLYTHERIN!« durch die Halle. Draco spürt, wie seine Schultern vor Erleichterung absacken. Es ist also wahr - man kann sich in sein Haus wünschen!

»Davis, Tracey!«, ruft McGonagall eine Erstklässlerin mit hellbraunen Krauslocken auf, während Draco sehnsüchtig beobachtet, wie Crabbe zum Tisch der Slytherins geht und viele Hände schüttelt. Kurz darauf entscheidet sich der Hut zum dritten Mal in Folge für Slytherin; schwungvoll springt Davis auf und nimmt gegenüber von Crabbe Platz.

Nachdem weitere Einsortierungen für Hufflepuff und Gryffindor erfolgt sind, wird Goyle nach vorne gerufen. Er nickt Draco zu und setzt sich steif auf den Stuhl. Bei Goyle dauert es etwas länger, als bei Crabbe, bis der Hut schließlich auch ihn zu einem Slytherin macht. Ihm folgt eine sehr langhaarige, blonde »Daphne Greengrass«.

Als ein dicker Junge namens Longbottom, irgendwas aufgerufen wird, stutzt Draco. Er meint, diesen Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört zu haben (abgesehen davon, dass er zu den alten Reinblut-Familien zählt). Er wird für Gryffindor ausgewählt und läuft los - noch mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf, wofür er herzhaftes Gelächter erntet. Kopfschüttelnd verwirft Draco seinen Gedanken. Woher sollte er schon so einen Tollpatsch kennen?

»Malfoy, Draco!«, ruft McGonagall schließlich. _Okay. Ein, aus. Ein, aus._

Ihn beschleicht plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht nur Glück hatten und rein zufällig nach Slytherin gewählt wurden. Lässig schreitet er nach vorne und nimmt Platz, bevor er dem Hut einen skeptischen Blick zu wirft.

 _Slytherin, kapiert? Wage es nicht, mich woanders hin zu stecken!_

Wie in Zeitlupe streckt McGonagall ihren Arm aus. _SLYTHERIN-SLYTHERIN-SLYTHER-_

»SLYTHERIN!«, ruft der Hut, kurz bevor er seinen Kopf überhaupt berührt.

In Dracos Innerem entfacht ein Freudenfeuer. Er hat es geschafft! Triumphierend stolziert er zu dem grün dekorierten Tisch, wo ihn seine neuen Kameraden mit Handschlägen und Schulterklopfen begrüßen. Er nimmt zwischen Crabbe und Goyle Platz, gegenüber sitzen die Erstklässlerinnen Davis, Bulstrode und Greengrass.

»Es hat funktioniert!«, gluckst Goyle aufgeregt. »Frag deine Mom, ob sie noch mehr Tricks kennt.«

Bevor Draco etwas sagen kann, spricht ihn ein großer, blonder Schüler an, der neben Davis sitzt. »Ich glaube, du hast den Rekord gebrochen. So schnell hat sich der Hut wohl noch nie für ein Haus entschieden!«

Draco selbst war die Zeit auf dem Stuhl wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen, doch er antwortet: »Mir war klar, dass ich nirgendwo anders hingehöre. Slytherin ist in unserer Familie Tradition.«

Der Schüler nickt anerkennend. »Sehr gut! In Slytherin haben Traditionen noch einen Wert. Du bist der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy, oder? Ich bin Liam Bletchley - Vertrauensschüler.«

Während Draco seine Hand schüttelt, wird ein weiterer Erstklässler von den Slytherins begrüßt. Draco hat nicht bemerkt, wie er aufgerufen wurde, aber er kennt seinen Namen auch so: Theodore Nott, ein schlaksiger Junge mit rot-braunen Haaren. Im Kleinkindalter hat er viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, bis seine Mutter starb. Seitdem leben Nott und sein Vater zurückgezogen.

Ein paar Meter weiter hinten, wo noch Plätze frei sind, winkt ihn ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Locken zu sich. Als Nott an Draco vorbeigeht, nicken sich die beiden knapp zu.

»Was für 'n Langweiler«, murmelt Crabbe, der Nott schon früher nicht leiden konnte.

»Dann ignorier ihn«, erwidert Draco scharf. Er legt zwar keinen Wert darauf, sich mit Nott zu verbünden, aber genauso wenig, mit ihm aneinander zu geraten. Das wäre einfach nicht richtig.

Als nächstes werden zwei Mädchen für Slytherin ausgewählt, die sich zu Nott setzen. Sally-Anne Perks trägt eine Brille und einen blonden Zopf. Die andere, Pansy Parkinson, ist recht klein, und würde wohl noch kleiner wirken, wenn sie ihre Nase nicht so hoch tragen würde. Sie hat eine dunkle Pagenfrisur mit einem komischen, glitzernden Haarschmuck darin.

Auch Dracos Mutter besitzt haufenweise von so einem Zeug, aber er hat nie verstanden, warum. Er weiß nur: Selbst, wenn sie alle Mitschüler sind, kann er auf die Gesellschaft von Mädchen gut und gerne verzichten. Ein Blick rüber zu Greengrass, die sich unablässig durch die langen Haare fährt, und Bulstrode, die an ihren Ohrringen zupft, bestärkt seine Meinung. Vermutlich wissen die nicht mal, wie Quidditch funktioniert!

Das einzig Respektable an den Dreien ist die Tatsache, dass sie zu den britischen Zaubererfamilien gehören, die bis heute reinblütig geblieben sind, sich also nicht mit Muggeln eingelassen haben. Es existiert sogar eine Liste dieser Familien, nämlich die sogenannten Heiligen Achtundzwanzig. Dracos Vater hatte großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass er die Namen auswendig lernte, noch bevor er lesen und schreiben konnte.

»Potter, Harry!«

Augenblicklich beginnt in der gesamten Halle ein Geflüster. Viele erheben sich von den Sitzbänken, um eine bessere Sicht nach vorne zu haben. Draco muss grinsen; Potter macht ein Gesicht, als ob ihn der Hut jeden Moment beißen würde.

»GRYFFINDOR!«

Es ertönt ein ohrenbetäubender Applaus vom Tisch rechts außen. »Wir haben Potter! Wir haben Potter!«

Die meisten Slytherins tun so, als sei nichts weiter passiert und versuchen, sich über das Gebrüll hinweg zu unterhalten.

»Wie die Affen im Zoo«, sagt Bletchley kopfschüttelnd.

Draco schnaubt verächtlich und beobachtet schadenfroh, wie sich der Geist mit der Halskrause Potter gegenüber setzt und ihm den Arm tätschelt (einen Geist zu berühren fühlt sich in etwa so an, als würde man in Eiswasser baden).

Sein Blick wandert weiter zum Lehrertisch, an dem - aus irgendeinem Grund - dieser ungepflegte Wildhüter sitzt und Potter den Daumen nach oben zeigt. Neben ihm sitzt McGonagall und unterhält sich angeregt mit Albus Dumbledore.

Seine Haare und sein Bart sind beide sehr lang und silberfarben, er trägt einen blauen Umhang mit gelben Sternen darauf und seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser sitzen auf einer langen und krummen Nase.

Das ist also, wie sein Vater sagt, der unfähigste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Völlig zu Recht, wenn man bedenkt, dass es unter seiner Leitung mehr muggelstämmige Schüler gegeben hat, als jemals zuvor. Und die haben in der ohnehin schon viel zu kleinen Zauberergemeinschaft nun einmal nichts verloren. Denn wenn sich die magische Welt weiterhin mit der Welt der Muggel vermischt, wird es in ein paar hundert Jahren - vielleicht sogar schon Jahrzehnten - gar keine Zauberei mehr geben! Doch leider verschließen heutzutage immer mehr Leute die Augen vor dieser Wahrheit.

Severus Snape gehört glücklicherweise nicht dazu. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, den Draco flüchtig kennt, sitzt ein paar Plätze weiter und redet mit einem Lehrer, der einen merkwürdigen Turban auf dem Kopf trägt. Snape selbst hat strähnige, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen und eine Gesichtsfarbe, als würde er um jeden Preis das Sonnenlicht meiden.

Er ist ein ehemaliger Schulfreund seiner Eltern und unterrichtet Zaubertränke - eine entsprechende Note in diesem Fach dürfte Draco also sicher sein.

Nachdem inzwischen auch Potters Kumpane Weasley nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde, steht nur noch ein einzelner, dunkelhäutiger Schüler namens Blaise Zabini vor dem Lehrertisch. Die Wahl des Hutes scheint ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren und so setzt er sich mit gelangweilter Miene an den Tisch der Slytherins.

Die Auswahlzeremonie hat damit endlich ihr Ende gefunden, denn McGonagall rollt das Pergament zusammen und trägt den Hut weg. Daraufhin erhebt sich Dumbledore vom Lehrertisch, lächelt in die Runde und breitet die Arme aus, als ob ihm nichts mehr Freude bereiten würde, sie alle hier versammelt zu sehen. »Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!«, ruft er. »Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek! Danke sehr!«

 _Was war das denn? Wird der Alte langsam senil?_

Dumbledore nimmt wieder Platz und die Halle applaudiert und jubelt ihm zu - abgesehen von den Slytherins, die vielsagende Blicke miteinander tauschen.

»Geht es ihm gut?«, fragt Davis irritiert an Bletchley gewandt.

Dieser lächelt schief. »Das habe ich mich bei meiner Einschulung vor fünf Jahren auch schon gefragt.«

Plötzlich ertönt ein ploppendes Geräusch; auf den leeren Platten vor ihnen erscheint eine große Auswahl an Essen.

Ohne zu zögern stapelt Crabbe mehrere Schreiben Roastbeef und Schinken, ein halbes Brathähnchen, ein Kotelett und zwei Würste auf seinem Teller. Draco entscheidet sich für ein Steak mit Bratkartoffeln.

Das Essen ist köstlich - sogar noch ein bisschen besser als das, was er von Zuhause gewöhnt ist, wo die Mahlzeiten von Dobby, dem Hauself der Familie zubereitet werden. Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt nimmt er einen großen Schluck Kürbissaft.

»Millie, sieh mal!«, schreit Greengrass plötzlich, haut Bulstrode auf den Arm und zeigt mit dem Finger auf etwas neben Draco.

Er fährt herum - und verschluckt sich beinahe. Ein Geist hat es sich zwischen ihm und Goyle gemütlich gemacht (der ihn wie versteinert anstarrt und kaum hörbar wimmert), aber er wirkt viel griesgrämiger als die Geister, die er vorhin in der Kammer gesehen hat. Mit leeren Augen stiert er auf das Essen, sein Gesicht ist ausgemergelt und auf seinem Umhang glänzen große Spritzer silbrigen Bluts. Zudem ist er mit eisernen Ketten behangen.

Draco weiß von den Erzählungen seiner Eltern, um wen es sich hier handelt: den Blutigen Baron, dem Hausgeist von Slytherin. Unwillkürlich rutscht er näher zu Crabbe, der hektisch kaut, als befürchte er, der Geist würde ihm seinen Teller wegnehmen wollen.

»Ich wünsche einen gesegneten Appetit«, knurrt der Geist, als würde er es überhaupt nicht so meinen.

Bletchley hat den unheimlichen Besucher ebenfalls bemerkt und nickt ihm zu. »Baron, es ist wie immer eine Ehre.«

»Warum ist sein Umhang denn so voller Blut?« fragt Bulstrode schrill und klammert sich an ihre blonde Freundin.

Während der Blutige Baron sie zornig ansieht, räuspert sich

Bletchley: »Baron, ich hörte gerade, Peeves treibt wieder Schabernack mit den Rüstungen im fünften Stock.«

Langsam neigt der Geist seinen Kopf zu ihm. »Dieser Narr! Zum dritten Mal heute!« Er erhebt sich in die Luft. »Genug der Worte - es müssen Taten folgen!«, ruft er grimmig und zischt aus der Halle.

Bulstrode und Greengrass atmen erleichtert aus, nur Goyle macht ein Gesicht, als sei ihm gründlich der Appetit vergangen. Bletchley macht eine abwinkende Handbewegung. »Besser, ihr gewöhnt euch an ihn, ihr werdet ihn nämlich noch öfter sehen. Und wenn ihr ihn loswerden wollt, erwähnt einfach unseren Poltergeist Peeves. Aber seid immer höflich!« Er wendet sich an Bulstrode. »Deine Frage war unangemessen.«

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, ruft sie verteidigend.

Davis schüttelt ihre Locken. »Nimm's nicht persönlich, dieser Baron kann sich wahrscheinlich selbst nicht besonders leiden.«

»Ähm - jetzt, da wir alle gefüttert und getränkt sind, nur noch ein paar Worte«, sagt Dumbledore, der wieder aufgestanden ist. »Ich habe ein paar Mitteilungen zum Schuljahresbeginn. Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass der Wald auf unseren Ländereien für alle Schüler verboten ist. Und einigen von den älteren Schülern möchte ich nahelegen, sich daran zu erinnern. Außerdem hat mich Mr Filch, der Hausmeister, gebeten, euch daran zu erinnern, dass in den Pausen auf den Gängen nicht gezaubert werden darf.

Die Quidditch-Auswahl findet in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres statt. Alle, die gerne in den Hausmannschaften spielen wollen, mögen sich an Madam Hooch wenden.«

 _›Oh, das werde ich!‹,_ denkt Draco entschlossen, auch wenn er weiß, dass Erstklässler nur in Ausnahmefällen in die Hausmannschaften aufgenommen werden. Denn zufälligerweise ist er ein Ausnahmetalent. Sein Vater hat selbst gesagt, es wäre eine Schande, wenn sie ihn nicht spielen lassen würden!

Trotzdem ist er immer noch sauer über die schwachsinnige Regel, dass Erstklässler keinen Besen besitzen dürfen, weshalb sein geliebter Komet Zwei-Sechzig nun bis zu den Weihnachtsferien Zuhause in seinem Zimmer verstaubt.

»Und schließlich muss ich euch mitteilen, dass in diesem Jahr das Betreten des Korridors im dritten Stock, der in den rechten Flügel führt, allen verboten ist, die nicht einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod sterben wollen.«

»Sollte das gerade auch ein Scherz sein?«, fragt Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue.

»Anscheinend nicht«, sagt Blecthley langsam und schaut Dumbledore unverwandt an. »Aber keine Sorge, dieser Sache werden wir nachgehen. Er redet schließlich von einem Korridor, der für alle zugänglich ist …«

Draco fragt sich, ob sein Vater über diesen gefährlichen Korridor informiert ist. Das ist er mit Sicherheit … aber hätte er ihm dann nicht schon Zuhause gepredigt, sich davon fernzuhalten?

»Und nun, bevor wir zu Bett gehen, singen wir die Schulhymne!«, ruft Dumbledore fröhlich. Er fuchtelt mit seinem Zauberstab herum, bis ein langer, goldener Faden daraus hervorschwebt und sich zu Worten formt. »Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie - los geht's!«

»Hogwarts, Hogwarts, warzenschweiniges Hogwarts,

bring uns was Schönes bei -«

 _Bitte nicht!_

Zu Dracos Missfallen versuchen sich Davis und Bulstrode lautstark mit ihren schlechten Gesangskünsten zu übertrumpfen. Er hält sich die Ohren zu und beobachtet fassungslos, wie die Schüler jeden Jahrgangs - abgesehen von den meisten Slytherins - in diesen Singsang mit einstimmen.

Am Ende hören kaum zwei Schüler gleichzeitig auf zu singen und Dumbledore klatscht am lautesten. »Aah, Musik. Ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben«, sagt der alte Mann verzückt.

»Musik? Na, wohl kaum«, murmelt Draco.

»Und nun in die Betten!«

Daraufhin erhebt sich Bletchley als Erster und gestikuliert wild, um durch das ansteigende Stimmengewirr auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. »Alle Slytherin-Erstklässler kommen mit mir!«

* * *

Anmerkung: In den Büchern taucht kein Liam, sondern nur ein Miles Bletchley auf, und zwar als Quidditch-Spieler für Slytherin.

In dieser Geschichte ist Liam dessen älterer Bruder, Sechstklässler und gleichzeitig Vertrauensschüler.


	3. Welcome to the Dungeon

**Welcome to the Dungeon**

* * *

 _Ein Name ist ein Geburtsrecht; er entscheidet, ob man sich in gehobeneren Kreisen bewegt, oder sich wünscht, man täte es._

* * *

Dankbar, diesen Krach nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, stellt sich Pansy auf die Zehenspitzen und sucht den Raum nach Parvati und Padma ab.

Sie ist überrascht, dass sie alle drei für verschiedene Häuser ausgewählt wurden - und geht jede Wette ein, dass sich Parvati gerade für ihren Wunsch, nach Gryffindor zu kommen, selbst verflucht! Denn genau da ist sie jetzt, zusammen mit Hermine Biberzahn und Krötenjunge Longbottom (was auch immer der Hut in ihm gesehen hat, es hat nichts mit Tapferkeit zu tun, soviel ist klar). Bestimmt erscheinen ihr Hufflepuff und Slytherin nun gar nicht mehr so übel.

Padma hingegen hat es gut angetroffen, und Pansy freut sich schon, sie im Turm der Ravenclaws zu besuchen, in dem auch ihr Vater einst Zuhause war.

Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Schülern, die stille Stoßgebete gen Himmel schickten als sie aufgerufen wurden, war die Auswahlzeremonie für Pansy keine große Sache gewesen. Tatsächlich hatte sie beim Warten auf dem Stuhl die Frage beschäftigt, ob dieser schäbige Hut ein Gehirn hat, was eine ziemlich gruselige Vorstellung war …

Zwar fiel die Entscheidung nicht wie erwartet auf Ravenclaw, sondern auf Slytherin, aber sie ist zufrieden. Denn Slytherin bedeutet, dass Pansy auf ihre Ziele fokussiert ist, und das muss sie auch sein, um zu werden wie ihr großes Vorbild: ihre Mutter, deren Modefirma sie eines Tages übernehmen wird.

Außerdem steht ihr Grün ganz gut.

~.~.~

Die ersten, mit denen sie am Tisch der Slytherins Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, waren Theodore Nott, dem seine Stirnhaare ständig ins Gesicht fielen, und die Sechstklässlerin Amanda Turner, ihre Vertrauensschülerin, die ihnen irgendwas von ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts erzählte. Pansy hörte allerdings kaum zu, weil sie damit beschäftigt war, Amanda um ihr puppenhaftes Gesicht und die glänzenden, schwarzen Locken zu beneiden.

Abgelenkt wurde sie erst, als ein dunkelhäutiger Junge mit ausgeprägten Wangenknochen an ihren Tisch kam. Er stellte sich mit ›Blaise Zabini‹ vor und sie verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch, in dem sich herausstellte, dass er tatsächlich der Sohn von Francesca Zabini ist, einem berühmten Fotomodel. Doch da Jungs eben alle langweilig sind, hatte er mehr Lust, sich mit Nott über Quidditch-Mannschaften zu unterhalten.

Während sie neben ihr saß, hatte Pansy Sally-Anne Perks, ein Mädchen mit achtlos gebundenem Pferdeschwanz und dicken Brillengläsern ignoriert, doch jetzt tippt sie ihr auf die Schulter und deutet auf die anderen drei Erstklässlerinnen. »Weißt du, wie die da heißen?«

(Die Zeremonie hatte Pansy nicht allzu aufmerksam verfolgt. Es erforderte nämlich ihre und Parvatis ganze Konzentration, wegen Hermine, Professor McGonagall, Longbottom und anderen hässlichen oder dumm aussehenden Leuten nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.)

»Ja … ähm, das ist Daphne Greengrass -«, murmelt Sally-Anne und zeigt auf ein Mädchen mit goldblonden, hüftlangen Haaren und grünen Augen, das außerdem gut gekleidet ist. Ihr einziger Makel ist eine kleine Zahnlücke zwischen den Schneidezähnen.

 _Mist!_

»Die Große daneben heißt Millicent Bulstrode -«

Abschätzig betrachtet Pansy das dicke, brünette Mädchen; für übergewichtige Leute hat sie noch nie Verständnis gehabt.

»und die andere Tracey Davis.«

Pansy findet, Tracey _könnte_ mit ihrer karamellfarbenen Haut und den Ringellocken ganz gut aussehen, wäre sie nicht so angezogen wie ein Junge. Denn sie trägt eine Hose anstatt einen Rock, abgenutzte Turnschuhe und keinerlei Schmuck.

~.~.~

Während sie Amanda und einem anderen, älteren Schüler durch die Menge aus der Großen Halle folgen, wirft sie einen flüchtigen Blick auf drei weitere Jungs, die es ebenfalls nach Slytherin geschafft haben.

Einen erkennt sie als den breitschultrigen Typ wieder, mit dem sie heute Morgen im Hogwarts-Express fast zusammengestoßen wäre. Der Zweite ist genauso groß und breit, allerdings nicht muskulös, sondern eher schwabbelig, wohingegen der Dritte mit seiner normalen Statur neben den beiden klein und schmächtig wirkt. Pansy hätte ihn wahrscheinlich kaum wahrgenommen, wenn da nicht seine außergewöhnlich hellen, fast weißen Haare wären.

In der Eingangshalle bleiben sie links neben der großen Marmortreppe vor einer steinernen Wendeltreppe stehen, die abwärts führt.

Der Schüler neben Amanda ist groß, blond und trotz des Umhangs, den er trägt, erkennbar sportlich gebaut. Vielleicht wird Pansy eines Tages in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr aufwachen und ebenfalls so unverschämt gut aussehen wie die beiden.

»Mein Name ist Liam Bletchley, das hier ist meine reizende Kollegin Amanda Turner, und wir sind eure Vertrauensschüler«, erklärt er. »Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen: Der gesamte Slytherin-Trakt wurde unterirdisch gebaut, es geht also runter in den Kerker.«

Kerker? Pansy hofft, dass das ein schlechter Scherz ist! Jetzt lebt sie schon in einem so riesigen Schloss, und muss im Kellerverlies schlafen, während die Ravenclaws in lichtdurchfluteten Turmzimmern wohnen? Das ist nicht akzeptabel! Gerade, als sie protestieren will, fügt Amanda zwinkernd hinzu: »Was schlimmer klingt, als es ist. Wartet ab.«

Pansy verschränkt die Arme. Wenn die Räumlichkeiten auch nur ansatzweise unzumutbar sind, wird sie sich noch heute Abend bei Dumbledore persönlich beschweren!

Langsam steigen sie die Wendeltreppe hinab. Mit jedem Schritt hat Pansy das Gefühl, dass es kälter wird.

 _Auch das noch!_

Von den grauen Wänden flackern tief heruntergebrannte Kerzen, die gerade so viel Licht spenden, dass man die Stufen nicht verfehlt. Als sie unten angelangt sind, führt ihr Weg durch einen schmalen Korridor.

Bletchley deutet im Vorbeigehen auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten. »Das ist das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Und dort, schräg gegenüber, das Büro von Professor Snape, unserem Hauslehrer.«

Der Korridor macht mehrere Biegungen, bis sie vor einem Labyrinth-ähnlichen Tunneleingang stehen. »Ab hier ist es wichtig, dass ihr euch immer rechts haltet. Nur rechts, ganz einfach. Ich empfehle euch nicht, die anderen Gänge zu erkunden, besonders nicht alleine. Ihr wärt nicht die Ersten, die sich verlaufen, und wir haben Besseres zu tun, als stundenlang nach euch zu suchen.«

Das leise Getuschel der Erstklässler verstummt. Sie folgen Bletchley und Amanda, bis ihr Weg schließlich in einer Sackgasse vor einer Steinmauer endet.

»Das hier«, sagt Bletchley und klopft mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Mauer, »ist der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ist mit einem Passwort geschützt, das auf der Rückseite dieser Wand geschrieben steht und das sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen ändert. Bevor wir euch in unsere heiligen Hallen führen, das Wichtigste zuerst: Niemand außer uns hat hier etwas zu suchen, verstanden?« Er blickt streng in die Runde; alle nicken gehorsam. »Gut. Geht also immer sicher, dass Schüler aus anderen Häusern euch nicht hierher folgen. Ihr würdet euch wundern, wie oft das schon vorgekommen ist. Amanda?«

Amanda räuspert sich, dreht sich zu der Mauer um und sagt: »Onyx«, woraufhin eine in der Wand versteckte, steinerne Tür zur Seite weggeschoben wird.

~.~.~

Pansy macht sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst - und ist verblüfft. Nichts an diesem lang gezogenen, großen Raum, den sie gerade betreten, erinnert an einen Kerker.

Die Wände des Eingangsbereichs, von dem weitere Stufen hinabführen, sind mit Ölgemälden von berühmten Hexen und Zauberern behangen, unter anderem Morgana und Merlin.

Verzierte Wandleuchten und unzählige Kerzen tauchen den Raum in ein wohlig warmes Licht. Zwar sind auch deckenhohe Fenster vorhanden, doch das Glas wurde mit einem dunklen Sichtschutz versehen (Pansy fragt sich unweigerlich, warum es in einem unterirdischen Raum überhaupt Fenster gibt).

Mittig an der linken Wand befindet sich ein offener, steinerner Kamin, mit einem langen Tisch und zwei Sofas davor. Dort liegt allerlei Kram herum, wie Zeitschriften, Pergamentrollen und Kartenspiele, was die Atmosphäre noch gemütlicher macht.

Auf der anderen Seite, gegenüber dem Kamin, gibt es eine Art Mauerrücksprung in der Wand, mit einer Tür am Ende, und Stufen, die jeweils links und rechts weiter abwärts führen.

Gepolsterte Lehnstühle und Ohrensessel stehen überall verteilt, und im hinteren Bereich gibt es Bücherregale und mehrere kleine Einzeltische, die offensichtlich zum Lernen gedacht sind.

Abgesehen von dem fehlenden Tageslicht ist Pansy durchaus zufrieden mit dem, was sie sieht.

Langsam legt sich das aufgeregte Gemurmel und die Neuankömmlinge schauen Bletchley erwartungsvoll an.

Er lächelt. »Stolz, Ehrgeiz, Gerissenheit. Einfallsreichtum, Traditionsbewusstsein, Brüderlichkeit. Nach diesen Eigenschaften hat _er_ seine Schüler ausgewählt.« Bletchley deutet auf das Abbild eines spitzbärtigen Zauberers in dunkelgrünem Gewand. »Salazar Slytherin, Mitgründer von Hogwarts und einer der größten Zauberer seiner Zeit. Wir möchten euch gratulieren, denn ihr seid jetzt ein Teil von Hogwarts Elite. Der Sprechende Hut hat in jedem Einzelnen von euch das Potenzial gesehen, Großes zu vollbringen. Macht also nicht den Fehler, euch selbst oder die Person neben euch zu unterschätzen.

 _›Würde mir nie einfallen‹,_ denkt Pansy sarkastisch und beobachtet, wie der breitschultrige Junge auf seinen Zeigefinger starrt, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

»Slytherins spielen, um zu gewinnen. Der Hauspokal befindet sich seit sechs Jahren in unserer Hand, der Quidditch-Pokal seit fünf Jahren.«

Der Junge mit den weißblonden Haaren pfeift anerkennend.

»Zielstrebigkeit ist eine Tugend; wir wissen eben, was wir wollen, und wenn wir etwas wollen, arbeiten wir solange dafür, bis wir es kriegen. Das macht uns bei den anderen Häusern nicht unbedingt beliebt, und genau deshalb wird ein Wort bei uns großgeschrieben: Zusammenhalt! Slytherins sind niemals diejenigen, die sich auf dem Schulhof miteinander prügeln oder schlecht übereinander reden. Wir respektieren und unterstützen uns, wo immer es nötig ist und achten aufeinander. Vor den anderen Häusern treten wir geschlossen auf, als eine Einheit. Nichts von dem, was innerhalb dieser Mauern passiert oder gesagt wird, werdet ihr nach außen tragen. Und wenn Probleme zwischen euch auftauchen sollten, was ich nicht hoffe, dann werdet ihr sie lösen, und zwar schleunigst.

Wie ihr seht ist Loyalität nicht allein den Hufflepuffs vorbehalten, auch wenn es eins ihrer bekanntesten Merkmale ist. Ihr müsst allerdings verstehen, dass wir Loyalität anders definieren als sie. Uns geht es um den Gemeinschaftssinn _innerhalb_ unseres Hauses - während unserer Zeit in Hogwarts, und sogar darüber hinaus. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin.« Bletchley macht eine bedeutungsvolle Pause.

»Woah, das war mal 'ne Rede!«, sagt Tracey beeindruckt. Ein paar Schüler kichern, doch Pansy findet diese Bemerkung eher kindisch.

»Ja, ja, gut gesagt, Liam«, lächelt Amanda. »Ich möchte nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten hinzuzufügen. Bestimmt seid ihr schon voller Vorfreude auf euren ersten Schultag morgen. Vorher solltet ihr aber wissen, dass ihr an dieser Schule nicht nur Misstrauen, sondern auch offene Anfeindungen zu spüren bekommen werdet.« Amandas Ausdruck wird ernst. »In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hat das stark zugenommen. Vielleicht wisst ihr es bereits, jedenfalls stimmt das Gerücht - Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war einer von uns.«

Ein paar der Erstklässler schauen bestürzt, manche verlegen, andere verziehen keine Miene, als hätte Amanda gerade die Uhrzeit verkündet. Pansy muss an Parvatis Worte im Zug denken.

»Hogwarts existiert seit über tausend Jahren, doch es hat nur einen einzigen Schwarzmagier gebraucht, um uns als diejenigen abzustempeln, die den Dunklen Künsten verfallen sind. Ich leugne nicht, dass unser Haus noch mehr böse Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht hat, so wie die anderen Häuser auch - die kehren diese Tatsache aber lieber unter den Teppich. Wisst ihr, welcher ehemalige Slytherin dafür äußerst selten erwähnt wird? Merlin, der berühmteste und mächtigste Magier aller Zeiten! Selbst die Muggel kennen ihn, und alles, was er wusste, hat er hier gelernt. Lasst euch also von niemandem einreden, dass es etwas Schlechtes ist, in Slytherin zu sein, denn das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Letztendlich ist das hier ein Ort des Lernens, der euch auf eure Zukunft vorbereiten soll.

Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, hier noch ein paar organisatorische Dinge: Es gibt täglich drei Mahlzeiten, die ihr in der Großen Halle einnehmt. Der Unterricht beginnt um 9 Uhr. In der ersten Woche begleiten wir euch zu euren Klassenzimmern - eigentlich gehört das nicht zu unseren Aufgaben, aber dieses Schloss wird euch Anfangs wie das reinste Labyrinth vorkommen, und Verspätungen können uns unnötige Hauspunkte kosten. Ausgangssperre ist von 22 bis 6 Uhr. In dieser Zeit dürft ihr den Gemeinschaftsraum nur mit ausdrücklicher Genehmigung eines Lehrers oder im Notfall verlassen, aber hier könnt ihr euch rund um die Uhr aufhalten, um zu lernen oder einfach abzuhängen.

Ach ja, und wie bereits erwähnt, unser Hauslehrer ist Professor Snape. Er unterrichtet Zaubertränke, und lasst euch eines gesagt sein, seine Ansprüche an euch sind hoch! Er erwartet Gehorsamkeit, Disziplin und gute Manieren. Außerdem wird er regelmäßig Rücksprache mit euch halten, um eure Fortschritte zu besprechen und festzustellen, wo Nachholbedarf besteht. Und glaubt mir, das ist eine gute Sache. Die wenigsten Lehrer machen das, und wenn, dann erst im fünften Schuljahr, kurz vor den ZAGs, wenn es für vieles schon zu spät ist. Seid also dankbar, dass er sich die Zeit für euch nimmt.«

Grinsend fügt Bletchley hinzu: »Er kommt ein bisschen rüber, als könnte er niemanden leiden. Aber lasst euch nicht täuschen; tief in seinem Herzen hat er einen Platz für seine Slytherins reserviert.«

»Sagst du ihm das auch ins Gesicht?«, fragt Amanda und schmunzelt.

»Nicht für 10.000 Galleonen.«

»Wäre auch zu schön gewesen … Gut, ich würde sagen, das war es für heute von unserer Seite. Sollten Fragen oder Probleme auftauchen, egal welcher Art, könnt ihr euch immer vertrauensvoll an uns wenden.« Amanda zeigt auf die Stufen in der Wand gegenüber dem Kamin. »Links geht es zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs, rechts zu denen der Mädchen. Die Fenster hier sind übrigens nur abgedunkelt, weil ihr uns sonst nicht zugehört hättet, und gleich erfahrt ihr den Grund dafür … Also dann, habt süße Träume!« sagt sie zwinkernd und begibt sich mit Bletchley wieder Richtung Ausgang.

Gespannt darauf, wie die Schlafräume aussehen, verlieren die Erstklässler keine Zeit. Die Mädchen steigen die rechten Stufen hinab, in einen länglichen Flur, von dem zu beiden Seiten Türen abgehen.

»Ich bin so aufgeregt, Millie«, kichert Daphne. Anscheinend sind die beiden miteinander befreundet, was Pansy irritiert, da sich Daphne auch mit deutlich hübscheren Leuten umgeben könnte.

~.~.~

Als sie die Tür mit der leuchtend silbernen Aufschrift _Klasse 2000_ öffnen, begrüßt Winston sie mit einem Miau. Pansy nimmt ihn auf den Arm und betritt den Schlafsaal als Erste.

Für einen Moment herrscht Stille. Allen scheint es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben.

Neben einem Kleiderschrank aus Mahagoni stehen an der linken Wand zwei, rechts drei Himmelbetten. Sie sind aus dunklem Teakholz gefertigt, mit zahlreichen Verzierungen an der Kopfleiste und den gewundenen Pfosten. Sie sind mit silbern glänzenden Vorhängen, grünen Samtkissen und Seidendecken ausgestattet. Neben den Betten befinden sich schmale Kommoden und an den Fußenden dunkle Holztruhen. Der Boden ist mit antiken Teppichen ausgelegt und von der Decke hängt ein eleganter, schwarzer Kronleuchter mit Zierketten aus funkelndem Smaragd.

Doch an der Wand gegenüber bietet sich ihnen ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Anblick: Wie im Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es deckenhohe Fenster, doch ein Sichtschutz fehlt. Stattdessen schauen sie direkt auf eine Unterwasser-Landschaft, als ob sie vor einem riesigen Aquarium stehen würden. Die natürliche Wasserfärbung taucht den gesamten Raum in ein angenehmes, kühles Grün.

Sofort stürmen Daphne, Tracey und Millicent nach vorne und drücken ihre Nasen gegen die Scheibe. Pansy ist positiv überrascht. Die Einrichtung ist vielleicht ein wenig altmodisch, aber trotzdem hochwertig. Sie wird Dumbledore wohl doch nicht um eine geeignetere Unterkunft bitten müssen.

Da sie sich später noch mit der sonderbaren Aussicht nach draußen beschäftigen kann, nutzt sie die Gelegenheit, das hintere Bett links nahe den Fenstern zu beschlagnahmen. Sie legt ihren Umhang darauf ab und setzt sich. Ein schneller Blick in ihren Taschenspiegel verrät, dass sie einen langen Tag hinter sich hat. Während sie beginnt, ihren Koffer auszupacken, kleben die Mädchen immer noch an den Fensterscheiben.

»Wooow!«, ruft Tracey. »Ist das ein Trick?«

»Der Kerker liegt unter dem See von Hogwarts«, antwortet Millicent, als wäre das offensichtlich. »Deine Eltern waren wohl nicht in Slytherin?«

»Nein, meine Mom war in Gryffindor und mein Dad ist ein Muggel.«

»Oh … verstehe.«

»Ja«, sagt Tracey fröhlich. »Er arbeitet für die Kriminalpolizei in London. Das ist sowas wie die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung im Ministerium. Aber er ist echt empfindlich, was Zauberei und sowas angeht, deswegen haben wir Zuhause nie viel darüber geredet.«

»Na dann halte dich ruhig an mich, wenn du Fragen hast, ich erkläre dir alles, was du wissen willst. Das macht mir nichts aus, wirklich«, sagt Millicent gönnerhaft. Sie erinnert Pansy ein wenig an Hermine.

Daphne sieht Tracey fasziniert an. »Ich hab noch nie jemanden kennengelernt, der halbblütig ist.«

»Abgesehen von mir«, sagt Sally-Anne, die schräg gegenüber auf dem ersten Bett sitzt, mit piepsiger Stimme und nervösem Lächeln. »Ich bin Sally ... meine Mutter ist keine Hexe, aber ich hab sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie lebt in Japan.«

Daphne lacht auf. »Gleich zwei? Das gibt's ja nicht. Ist das nicht witzig, Millie?«

»Mhm … und was ist mit dir?«, fragt Millicent und schaut Pansy hoffnungsvoll an.

»Pansy Parkinson. Mein Dad war in Ravenclaw, meine Mutter ging in Frankreich zur Schule.«

»Ah, deine Familie gehört auch zu den Achtundzwanzig«, stellt Millicent zufrieden fest. »Sehr erfreut! Ich bin Millicent Bulstrode, und das hier sind meine besten Freundinnen: Daphne Greengrass, und Lady.«

Erst jetzt bemerkt Pansy die andere Katze, die majestätisch auf dem Bett gegenüber liegt und herzhaft gähnt. Sie ist eine langhaarige, schwarz-braun getigerte Schönheit mit weißen Pfoten und passt ihrer Meinung nach genauso wenig zu Millicent, wie Daphne.

»Hat es nicht vor Ewigkeiten mal einen Zaubereiminister gegeben, der Parkinson hieß? Ist er ein Vorfahre von euch?«

»Ja. Wisst ihr, wo das Badezimmer ist?«

»Ähm, ich glaube, hier.« Sally zeigt über die Schulter auf eine schmale Tür zwischen ihrem Bett und der Wand.

»Au ja, lasst uns nachsehen«, sagt Millicent. »Ich hab gehört, dass die Badezimmer erst kürzlich renoviert wurden.«

Das Bad ist praktikabel, aber ganz hübsch. Es ist türkisfarben gefliest und verfügt über drei Toilettenkabinen, drei Duschen und einem breiten Waschtisch. Darüber hängt ein großer, runder Spiegel, der mit silbernen Schlangen und dem Kopf einer Medusa am oberen Ende umrahmt ist.

Als sie das Bad verlassen, fällt Pansys Blick auf den Kleiderschrank, und ihr wird klar, dass der ein echtes Problem darstellen könnte. »Wie wollen wir eigentlich alle unsere Sachen da drin unterbringen? Ich hab jede Menge Klamotten!«

»Oh, keine Sorge!«, sagt Millicent abwinkend. »Meine Mutter hat gesagt, dass die Schränke mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt sind, also vergrößert sich der Innenraum je nach Platzbedarf. Man sieht es von außen nur nicht.«

Pansy schenkt ihr ein falsches Lächeln.

»Ich brauche eh nicht viel Platz«, sagt Sally.

Tracey wirft sich mitsamt ihren Straßenschuhen ( _Mom würde einen Anfall kriegen!_ ) auf das Bett neben Pansy und verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf. »Ich auch nicht, vielleicht lass ich einfach alles in meinem Koffer.«

»Aber dann zerknittert doch alles«, sagt Pansy verständnislos und hängt ihre Blusen in den Schrank. Dabei fällt ihr Blick auf bereits vorhandene Kleidungsstücke und Accessoires, die wohl zu ihrer Schuluniform gehören: Krawatten, Kragenschleifen und Wollschals, gestreift in den Hausfarben Grün und Silber, außerdem einen Satz schwarze Faltenröcke, weiße Hemden, graue Pullunder und Strickjacken. Sie hofft, dass sie wenigstens an den Wochenenden ihre eigene Kleidung tragen dürfen …

Schmunzelnd beobachtet sie, wie Winston versucht, Lady mit einem Nasenstupser zu begrüßen, doch die funkelt ihn bloß hochnäsig an und haut ihm die Pfote auf den Kopf.

Während nun auch die anderen mit dem Auspacken beginnen, erklärt Millicent Tracey ausführlich, was es mit den Heiligen Achtundzwanzig auf sich hat und welche ›Mitglieder‹ sie davon bereits persönlich kennt. »Von unseren Jungs gehört übrigens auch Theodore Nott dazu, und natürlich Draco Malfoy. Sicher ist dir der Name ein Begriff.«

Überrascht blickt Pansy auf. »Malfoy?«

»Jepp. Saß beim Essen bei uns. Hellblonde Haare.«

»Warum sollte ich ihn kennen?«, fragt Tracey neugierig.

Millicent sieht sie ungläubig an. »Die Malfoys gehören zu den reichsten Familien Englands und sind hoch angesehen. Sie haben einflussreiche Kontakte zum Ministerium und sind in unserer Welt praktisch royal!«

Pansy schnaubt belustigt. Praktisch royal? Diese Bezeichnung findet sie nun doch ein wenig albern. Zugegeben, ein Name ist ein Geburtsrecht; er entscheidet, ob man sich - wie auch ihre Familie - in gehobeneren Kreisen bewegt, oder sich wünscht, man täte es. Und wenn man ein Malfoy ist, stehen einem zwar sämtliche Türen offen, ist aber ganz bestimmt nichts Besseres als eine Parkinson!

»Was haltet ihr eigentlich von Dumbledore?«, fragt Tracey plötzlich und setzt sich auf. »Ich meine, er ist freundlich und so, aber er hat auch einen an der Waffel, oder?«

Sally sieht nachdenklich aus. »Vor allem frage ich mich, was es mit diesem Korridor auf sich hat, von dem er sprach. Klang ziemlich beunruhigend …«

»Liam meinte, er will der Sache auf den Grund gehen.« Daphne seufzt und wickelt eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. »Das ist so mutig von ihm …«

Augenrollend lässt sich Millicent auf ihr Bett plumpsen, wodurch ihre Katze aus dem Schlaf hochschreckt. »Geht das schon wieder los?«

»Was meinst du?«

»Oh, bitte, das weißt du ganz genau! Er ist ein Sechstklässler, Daphne - glaubst du ernsthaft, du hast eine Chance bei ihm?«

 _Iiihh … Daphne findet Jungs toll?!_

»Liam, he?«, fragt Tracey grinsend. »Nicht schlecht, dein Geschmack."

»Pfff - nicht schlecht?" Millicent guckt ihre Freundin amüsiert von der Seite an. »Ich erzähl euch jetzt mal was, das läuft immer so. Daphne verknallt sich in die unmöglichsten Typen, unmöglich im Sinne von unerreichbar!«

Daphne verschränkt die Arme. »Gar nicht wahr …«

»Ach nein? Und wer war es noch letzten Monat? Soll ich es wirklich sagen?«

»Ich hab keine Ahnung, wen du -«

»Henry. Ihr wisst schon, dieser englische Muggel-Prinz. Natürlich ist Bletchley dagegen schon fast bodenständig.«

»Das mit _Harry_ war nur ein Missverständnis ... und es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Wenn sich Liam nämlich auch in mich verliebt, wirst du ganz schön doof gucken!« Daphne streckt ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus.

»Äh, ja! Das würde ich!«

»Und außerdem wollte ich Pansy schon die ganze Zeit was fragen«, sagt sie und deutet auf ihren Umhang auf ihrem Bett. »Der ist wirklich schön, ist das Seide?«

»Ja, hat meine Mom für mich gemacht.«

Prompt greift Millicent nach dem Umhang und runzelt die Stirn. »Aber das kann nicht sein, hier ist ein Etikett - von _Gemma Fawley Designs._ «

»Ja.«

»Na, was denn nun?«

Pansy nimmt ihr den Umhang ab und legt ihn wieder zurück. »Meine Mutter heißt Gemma, und Fawley ist ihr Mädchenname.«

»Nicht dein Ernst!« Millicent starrt sie mit offenem Mund an und Daphne schnappt nach Luft; dann strahlen beide, als wäre Weihnachten vorverlegt worden. »Merlin, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung! Meine Mutter wird ausflippen, wenn ich ihr davon erzähle!«

»Deine Mom ist Designerin? Wow!«, sagt Tracey beeindruckt. »Naja, ich kenn mich nicht so aus, bin eher praktisch veranlagt, was Klamotten angeht.«

Millicent schmunzelt und wirft Pansy einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie und Daphne sie mit Fragen bombardieren, die Pansy geduldig beantwortet. Sie macht ihnen keinen Vorwurf, denn vermutlich führen die beiden genau so ein langweiliges Leben wie die meisten in ihrem Alter. Pansys Eltern können sich zum Glück ein viel aufregenderes Leben leisten. Dazu gehört zwar auch, ab und an von nervigen Leuten umgeben zu sein, aber das ist okay. Wenn sie mal eine Pause braucht, hat sie ja immer noch Parvati und Padma.

~.~.~

Einige Zeit später ist es ruhig geworden im Schlafsaal. Pansy kuschelt sich neben Winston in die weichen Kissen und dreht sich auf die Seite.

An den Fenstern sieht sie kleine, schimmernde Fische vorbei schwimmen, und Wasserpflanzen, die sich in beruhigendem Takt hin und her wiegen. Sie zieht ihre Schlafmaske über und lauscht dem Wasser des Sees, das sanft gegen die Fenster plätschert. Kurz bevor sie einschläft, hallt noch einmal die eindringliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf wider:

 _›Hmm, mal sehen … ah, ich glaube, hier haben wir einen Klassiker. Erstaunlich, dass du mich nicht bittest, wie so viele vor dir._

 _Clever … diszipliniert … sturköpfig. Aber ich sehe auch eine gewisse Unsicherheit … du hast Angst, zu enttäuschen, gewöhnlich zu sein. Du würdest sehr weit gehen, um an dein Ziel zu kommen, oh ja, doch der Weg dorthin führt dich gewiss nicht durch Ravenclaw. Ich habe keinen Zweifel - es wird dir nirgends besser ergehen als in … SLYTHERIN!‹_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstückstisch ist Millicent abwechselnd damit beschäftigt, Pansys Diamant-Ohrringe zu bewundern, Tracey wegen ihrem Verstoß gegen die Kleiderordnung zu tadeln (da sie es vorgezogen hatte, eine Hose statt eines Rocks anzuziehen) und abfällige Bemerkungen über Harry Potter zu machen.

»Was haben bloß alle mit ihm? Er sieht so … mittelmäßig aus.«

Pansy, die alle Mühe hat, sich einen Kommentar zu verkneifen, streut derweil großzügig Zimt und Zucker über ihre Pfannkuchen, ihr Lieblingsessen.

Daphne neigt den Kopf zur Seite. »Hmm, ich finde ihn eigentlich ganz süß.«

Geräuschvoll setzt Millicent ihr Besteck ab.

»Für einen Gryffindor, meine ich!«, fügt Daphne hastig hinzu. »Ich werde Liam natürlich treu bleiben.«

»Versuch's doch lieber mit Crabbe oder Goyle.« Hämisch grinsend sieht Millicent rüber zu den zwei großen, breiten Erstklässlern, die mit den anderen Jungs ein paar Meter weiter sitzen. Die beiden schlingen ihr Essen nur so herunter und bemühen sich nicht mal, dabei den Mund zu schließen.

Naserümpfend beobachtet Pansy die anderen Schüler. Die meisten benutzen ihre Serviette falsch oder gar nicht, stützen die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und gestikulieren mit dem Besteck in der Hand. Die einzigen tadellosen Tischmanieren weit und breit hat - abgesehen natürlich von Pansy selbst - Draco Malfoy. Als der jedoch wiederholt und mit erhobener Stimme verkündet, seine Eltern hätten der Schule letztes Jahr Geld gespendet, um die Badezimmer im Kerker erneuern zu lassen, dreht sich Pansy genervt zum Gryffindor-Tisch um.

Harry Potter als süß zu bezeichnen, ist ihrer Meinung nach ein Witz. Seine dunklen Haare stehen in alle Richtungen ab, seine runde, hässliche Brille ist in der Mitte halb übergebrochen und sein Gesicht ist das Langweiligste, das sie je gesehen hat.

In dem Moment kommt Amanda an den Tisch und strahlt sie an. »Guten Morgen!«

»Ooh, wie schade …«, flüstert Millicent an Daphne gewandt.

»Ich hab hier eure Stundenpläne.« Sie überreicht Sally einen Stapel Zettel, um sie an die anderen zu verteilen.

»Alles klar, zuerst habt ihr heute … Geschichte der Zauberei.« Sie lächelt zögernd. »Wir müssen in den ersten Stock, Raum 4F. Na dann wollen wir mal los.«

~.~.~

Während sie hinausgehen, entdeckt Pansy am anderen Ende der Halle Parvati und Padma, und winkt ihnen zu. Padma erwidert den Gruß, Parvati scheint sie jedoch nicht gesehen zu haben.

»Begleitest du uns die ganze Woche?«, fragt Daphne und ignoriert Millicents spöttischen Blick.

»Nicht, wenn ich Liam morgen im Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck schlage. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er den Stein nimmt - sehr einfallsreich!«

Sie steigen die große Marmortreppe hoch.

»Wie viele Stufen sind das?«, stöhnt Crabbe.

Amanda lacht. »Seid froh, dass das hier eine _stinknormale_ Treppe ist, eine von 142, um genau zu sein. Manche sind nämlich echt gewöhnungsbedürftig; ändern ihre Richtung, wie es ihnen gerade passt, oder führen freitags woanders hin. Wieder andere haben Stufen, die einfach verschwinden, es ist also Vorsicht geboten.«

»Mein Vater sagt, man gewöhnt sich schnell dran«, meint Malfoy unbeeindruckt.

»Eure Eltern mögen euch schon einiges erzählt haben, aber ihr werdet trotzdem eine Weile brauchen, um euch zurecht zu finden. Hier sieht ein Korridor aus wie der andere, und sich an irgendwelchen Gegenständen zu orientieren hat auch keinen Zweck. Die Ritterrüstungen, die hier und da rumstehen, sind immer in Bewegung, und hab ich schon die Gemälde erwähnt? Die Leute darin besuchen sich andauernd.«

Plötzlich ertönt über ihren Köpfen ein schrilles Kichern. »Huuiii, Frischlinge in Hogwarts - was für ein Spaß für den guten, alten Peevsy!«

Ein kleiner Mann mit glockenförmigem Hut, orangener Fliege und breitem, heimtückischen Grinsen schwebt in der Luft.

»Peeves, verzieh dich!«, ruft Amanda, ohne hochzusehen.

Pansy guckt ungläubig. »DAS ist Hogwarts' Poltergeist?«

»Leider.«

»Er sieht aus wie ein Clown«, bemerkt Blaise Zabini abschätzig.

Als Peeves ein paar Ravenclaws verfolgt, um sie mit Kreidestücken zu bewerfen, sagt Amanda: »Keine Sorge, diese Späßchen wird er sich mit euch nicht erlauben, wenn ihr ihn nicht grade herausfordert. Abgesehen von Dumbledore gibt es in Hogwarts nämlich nur einen, vor dem Peeves Respekt hat: dem Blutigen Baron, unserem Hausgeist.«

Millicent gibt ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich.

»Ein paar von euch haben ihn gestern Abend schon getroffen, oder?« Amanda versucht vergeblich, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. »Euer Gekreische war kaum zu überhören.«

Pansy hat sich schon immer gefragt, warum Leute Angst vor Geistern haben. Wenn es sich nicht gerade um Poltergeister oder Dämonen handelt, können sie schließlich keinerlei Schaden anrichten.

»Jaah, aber er war auch furchtbar gruselig!«, erklärt Daphne mit großen Augen.

»Beurteilt nicht alles nach dem Aussehen. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung, wenn man ihn zu nehmen weiß. Ich würde ihn zum Beispiel nie gegen die Graue Dame der Ravenclaws tauschen«, sagt Amanda und schüttelt sich, als liefe ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. »Sie sieht nett aus, aber ich sag euch, mit der stimmt was nicht … naja, jedenfalls hat selbst Peeves eine gute Eigenschaft: Er schafft es immer wieder, unseren Hausmeister zur Weißglut zu bringen. Kommt Filch bloß nicht in die Quere, der Typ ist ein echter Choleriker! Alle hassen ihn, weil er es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hat, den Schülern irgendwelche Regelverstöße zu unterstellen und ihnen mit Folter oder Rausschmiss zu drohen! Kein Mensch versteht, wie Dumbledore so jemanden einstellen konnte ...«

Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle lachen leise über irgendetwas.

»Und seine Katze, Mrs Norris, ist fast noch schlimmer«, fährt Amanda fort.

»Katzen sind toll!«, ruft Pansy entrüstet und Millicent stimmt ihr lautstark zu.

»Nicht dieses Wesen! Sie ist überall auf Patrouille - sobald ihr auch nur einen Fuß falsch aufsetzt, flitzt sie zu ihrem Herrchen, der zwei Sekunden später vor euch steht. Am besten geht ihr einfach beiden aus dem Weg.«

Zwar haben sie den ersten Stock längst erreicht, doch die Flure sind lang, und genau wie Amanda sagte, unübersichtlich.

Unterwegs treffen sie andere Erstklässler, die verloren in der Gegend herumstehen und die vorbeischwebenden Geister oder Portraits nach dem Weg fragen. Tatsächlich scheinen die Slytherins die Einzigen zu sein, die zu ihren Klassen begleitet werden.

Doch Pansy fällt noch etwas anderes auf: Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzen, scheinen sie die Slytherins aus dem Augenwinkel zu beobachten, ihre Stimmen zu senken und ihnen ein wenig mehr Platz zu machen, als nötig gewesen wäre. Vielleicht wollen sie sich in Gegenwart einer Vertrauensschülerin besonders gut benehmen?

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten bleiben sie stehen.

»Hier ist das Klassenzimmer von Professor Binns. Unterricht habt ihr heute mit den Hufflepuffs. Bis nachher … ich hoffe, ihr seid ausgeschlafen.«

»Wohl kaum, bei Crabbes Geschnarche«, murmelt Nott.

~.~.~

Als sie das Klassenzimmer betreten, schlägt ihnen ein muffiger Geruch entgegen. Zu beiden Seiten befinden sich lange Sitzbänke, am anderen Ende das Lehrerpult. Sie nehmen alle in einer Reihe Platz, und Millicent setzt sich, sehr zu Pansys Missfallen, direkt neben sie.

Die Tische wirken uralt und sind vollgekritzelt. Auf ihrem Platz entdeckt Pansy ein Herz mit Initialen darin, eine comicartige Zeichnung einer Eule und den Spruch ›Slytherin stinkt! J.P.‹. Verärgert verdeckt sie die Worte mit ihrem Geschichtsbuch.

Kurz darauf platzen auch die abgehetzten Hufflepuff-Erstklässler hinein und nehmen auf der Bank gegenüber Platz. Ein paar Wenige lächeln zu ihnen herüber, allerdings nicht lange, weil die Jungs sie ziemlich abfällig mustern. Dieser ganze Häuser-Nonsens scheint wohl doch eine größere Rolle zu spielen, als Pansy gedacht hätte …

Plötzlich macht Millicent einen Satz und zwei Hufflepuffs geben einen spitzen Schrei von sich; ein Geist ist gerade durch die Tafel an der Wand in das Klassenzimmer geschwebt. Er hat eine Halbglatze, einen Schnauzbart und trägt einen Monokel.

Pansy findet die Vorstellung von einem Geist als Lehrer recht merkwürdig, andererseits - wer könnte wohl besser Geschichte unterrichten, als jemand, der selbst Geschichte _ist?_

Langsam und monoton, als wäre er sehr müde, sagt er: »Mein Name ist Professor Binns. In diesem Unterricht tauchen wir ein in die bunte, faszinierende Geschichte der Zauberei und all ihre Epochen.« Binns seufzt leise. »Bitte schlagen Sie Seite drei in ihrem Buch auf.«

»Okay … wow«, murmelt Tracey argwöhnisch, und Daphne schmollt: »Da sind ja gar keine Bilder drin!«

Binns beginnt die Stunde damit, ihnen etwas von den Ursprüngen der Zauberei in ihrer Welt vorzutragen. Das Thema allein ist schon langweilig genug, aber erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass Binns Stimmlage dieselbe Wirkung hat, wie ein Schlaftrank. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die ersten Schüler ihr Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken können und ihnen die Augenlider schwerer und schwerer werden.

So hatte sich Pansy ihren ersten Unterricht in Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt … Sie beschließt, die Zeit zu nutzen und ihren Eltern zu schreiben. Seufzend entrollt sie ihr Pergament.

 _Hallo Mom, hallo Dad,_

 _Hogwarts ist wirklich riesig (zumindest das, was ich bisher gesehen habe). Es fühlt sich wie eine Ewigkeit an, um von A nach B zu kommen._

 _Ich dachte immer, ich würde in Ravenclaw sein, so wie du, Dad, aber jetzt bin ich in Slytherin. Was sagst du dazu?_

 _Unser Gemeinschaftsraum und der Schlafsaal sind schön hergerichtet, obwohl sie im Kerker sind. Ich erzähle euch alles ganz genau, wenn wir uns wiedersehen._

 _Die Uniformen sind nicht besonders modern, aber annehmbar. Mom, ich hoffe, dass es mit der neuen Kollektion gut voran geht._

 _In meiner Klasse ist der Sohn von Francesca Zabini, hast du sie mal getroffen?_

 _Es geht mir gut, und Winston auch. Er mag die Katze einer Mitbewohnerin, aber die schläft lieber, anstatt zu spielen. Ich glaube, sie findet ihn ein bisschen nervig._

 _Pansy_

Mittlerweile ist die Hälfte der Hufflepuffs eingenickt und Millicent darauf konzentriert, Daphne die Haare zu flechten, doch Binns ist so in seine Erzählung vertieft, dass er all das entweder nicht bemerkt oder es ihn schlichtweg nicht interessiert.

Die Einzige, die sich Notizen macht, ist Sally.

Am Ende der Stunde erwartet sie Amanda bereits draußen auf dem Flur. Sie sieht die Erstklässler mitleidig an. »Ich weiß. Kein toller Start ins Schulleben, was?«

Malfoy zuckt mit den Schultern. »Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir nichts gelernt. Wir wissen jetzt, wie Binns gestorben ist: Er hat sich mit seinem eigenen Unterricht zu Tode gelangweilt.«

Die Schüler kichern.

»Gut, dass ihr es mit Humor nehmt, ihr werdet Binns nämlich die kompletten sieben Jahre ertragen müssen. Es gibt keinen anderen Geschichtslehrer.«

»Wieso auch? Krank wird er ja kaum werden«, sagt Zabini.

»Und Dumbledore spart ein Gehalt.« Tracey zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ich meine, stimmt doch, oder?!«

Goyle antwortet mit einem krächzenden Gähnen.

~.~.~

Später am Tag ging es dann noch in den dritten Stock, zu Zauberkunst bei dem sehr kleinen Professor Flitwick, der halb Mensch, halb Kobold ist, wie er ihnen erklärte.

Von Amandas Engagement, den Erstklässlern den Weg zu den Klassenzimmern zu zeigen, war er so angetan, dass er dafür satte zwanzig Punkte an Slytherin vergab - ein erster Erfolg im Kampf um den Hauspokal, der am Ende des Schuljahres an das Haus mit den meisten Punkten vergeben wird.

Zwar mussten einige kichern, als Flitwick auf einen Stapel Bücher kletterte, um über das Lehrerpult sehen zu können, doch alle mochten den Lehrer, genau wie seinen Unterricht, der sich glücklicherweise als das komplette Gegenteil zu Geschichte herausstellte.

Zunächst folgte ein theoretischer Teil: _›Aus einer Teetasse eine Maus zu machen, stellt eine Verwandlung dar - eine Teetasse tanzen zu lassen, ist eine Verzauberung, also genau das, was Sie hier lernen werden.‹_

Kurz darauf wurden endlich die Zauberstäbe aus den Taschen geholt, und sie lernten, mit dem Spruch »Alohomora« verschlossene Türen zu öffnen.

~.~.~

Nach Schulschluss gelangen die Mädchen durch einen Korridor gegenüber der Großen Halle auf einen belebten Schulhof.

Der Hof ist von klosterähnlichen Mauern und Säulen umgeben und liegt am Fuß eines Uhrenturms, dessen Glocke Beginn und Ende der Unterrichtsstunden und der Sperrstunde ankündigt. In der Mitte befinden sich ein Birnenbaum und ein antiker, weißer Springbrunnen.

»Wo sollen wir hingehen?«, fragt Millicent Pansy.

»Irgendwohin, wo es nicht so voll ist.«

»In den Gemeinschaftsraum?«

»Nein, keine Lust«, sagt sie, obwohl es ihr völlig egal ist. Am anderen Ende des Schulhofs führt ein Trampelpfad einen Hang hinunter. »Lasst uns da hinten lang gehen, vielleicht kommen wir so zum See.«

Sie geht voraus, als sie ein paar Meter weiter Parvati und Padma bemerkt. »Geht schon mal vor, ich finde euch«, weist sie die anderen an und lässt sie stehen.

»Hey!«, begrüßt sie die Zwillinge.

Sie drehen sich um; Padma lächelt. »Hallo.«

»Also Gryffindor, hm?«, grinst sie Parvati an. »Mit Hermine und dem Krötenjungen … tut mir echt Leid für dich.«

Doch Parvatis Miene ist wie versteinert. Vielleicht ist sie immer noch schlecht gelaunt, weil sie in einem anderen Haus gelandet ist als ihre Schwester.

»Du hattest übrigens Recht.« Pansy seufzt. »Slytherin ist das Grauen! Du solltest mal unseren Gemeinschaftsraum sehen - Knochen und Totenköpfe, überall. Oh, und es gibt nur eine einzige, kleine Kerze, also stolpert man die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend. Und von dem Aufnahmeritual, das wir über uns ergehen lassen mussten, will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Sie haben gesagt, nur so können später mal ordentliche Schwarzmagier aus uns werden. Die älteren Schüler haben nicht mal mehr Betten, die hängen nachts von der Decke!«

Jetzt prustet Padma los, nur Parvati bleibt ernst. »Findest du das witzig?«

»Ähm … ja.«

Mit einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Abscheu und Enttäuschung wirft ihr Parvati einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie wortlos in Richtung Schloss davon rauscht.

»Pavi, bleib hier!«, ruft Padma ihr hinterher, doch ohne Erfolg.

Pansy sieht sie verständnislos an. »Hat sie nicht kapiert, dass das ein Scherz war?«

»Sie lässt sich zu leicht beeinflussen, die Gryffindors haben wohl alle eine ziemlich klare Meinung zu Slytherin.«

In dem Moment muss Pansy an Amandas Worte von gestern Abend denken, an die Schüler, die ihnen heute auf den Fluren ausgewichen sind und an die Kritzelei auf ihrem Tisch im Klassenzimmer. Es stimmt also. Slytherins sind die Außenseiter von Hogwarts …

»Ach ja?«, fragt sie trotzig. »Und was ist mit den Ravenclaws?«

Padma schüttelt den Kopf. »Die meisten von uns interessieren sich nicht für diese Zankereien zwischen den Häusern. Ich werde später nochmal mit Parvati reden.«

Pansy lacht humorlos. »Mach, was du willst, aber erwarte nicht, dass ich ihr hinterher laufe.«

»Tu ich nicht. Ich meine, sie ist meine Schwester, und sie ist toll - aber wenn sie ihre Einstellung nicht ändert, ist das ihr Problem.«

Dass Padma so denkt, überrascht Pansy. Sie kommt ihr gerade viel erwachsener vor, als ihre Schwester.

Ein Talent dafür, das Thema zu wechseln, hat sie allerdings nicht.

»Hast du schon das von Harry Potter gehört?«

Pansy verdreht die Augen. »Jaah, er ist unser Superheld. Das Thema hatten wir gestern schon, weißt du noch?«

»Nein nein, ich rede von heute! Auf dem Weg zur ersten Stunde haben er und noch ein Junge wohl versucht, irgendwo eine Tür aufzubrechen«, sagt sie und tippt sich an die Stirn. »Filch kam dann vorbei und hat sie vertrieben.«

»Idiot … tja, sowas kann uns nicht passieren, wir werden nämlich die ganze Woche zum Unterricht begleitet.«

»Oh«, sagt Padma anerkennend. »Das ist ja nett.«

»Ich verstehe nicht, warum die anderen Vertrauensschüler das nicht auch machen.«

»Naja, ich kann nicht für Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor sprechen, aber _wir_ finden den Weg selbstverständlich alleine. Wir sind die Intelligenten, wie du weißt.«

Beide kichern.

»Ich muss jetzt los«, sagt Pansy.

»Ist gut. Bestell Winston liebe Grüße von mir.« Padma lächelt und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

Bevor sich Pansy umdreht, hält sie einen Moment inne und betrachtet das Schloss, das sie zum ersten Mal bei Tageslicht sieht. Die Nachmittagssonne strahlt hell auf die alten Gemäuer und Türme. Der Anblick gefällt ihr sogar noch besser als bei Nacht.

»Hey, Ravenclaw!«, ruft sie. »Wenn wir zusammenhalten, können wir diese Schule regieren.«

Padma grinst ihr über die Schulter hinweg zu.

* * *

Anmerkung: Den Namen Gemma Fa **w** ley habe ich ausgewählt, bevor ich von Gemma Fa **r** ley gelesen habe, der Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin lt. Pottermore ( _Gemma_ fand ich passend für jemanden, der in der Modebranche arbeitet, und _Fawley_ gehört zu den _Sacred 28)_


	4. Despicable P

**Despicable P.**

* * *

 _»Weißt du eigentlich, wer hier vor dir steht?«_

* * *

»Was habt ihr heute?«, fragt Bletchley am Freitagmorgen beim Frühstück.

Während Goyle herzhaft gähnt und Crabbe mit der Auswahl seines Frühstücks beschäftigt ist, wedelt Draco freudig mit dem Stundenplan in seiner Hand. »Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, mit den Gryffindors.«

 _Den_ _Potter-, Weasley- und Muggelverseuchten Gryffindors._

»Sehr schön, dann braucht ihr heute keine Begleitung mehr. Ihr kennt ja Snapes Klassenzimmer.«

Marcus Flint, ein dunkelhaariger Schüler, der in diesem Jahr die fünfte Klasse wiederholen muss, lacht leise. »Oh oh - beim guten, alten Snape ist Schluss mit Lustig, was, Bletchley?«

»Ich muss sagen, ich bin froh«, fährt Draco unbeirrt fort. »Mein Vater kennt ihn, und er sagt, er ist sehr fähig.«

Und zwar im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Lehrern, wie Draco in den vergangenen Tagen feststellen musste.

Zugegeben, nicht _alle_ Fächer waren pure Zeitverschwendung. Die Geschichtsstunden mit dem Geisterprofessor waren recht erholsam, da Draco einfach schlafen konnte (was sollte er auch sonst tun - zuhören? Unmöglich! Die Hufflepuffs angucken, von denen bestimmt die Hälfte von Muggeln abstammt? Mit Sicherheit nicht!), und Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick war sogar relativ unterhaltsam.

Und dann war da natürlich sein Lieblingsfach, Astronomie. Der Unterricht fing erst um Mitternacht an, womit einige Schüler ihre Probleme hatten - so auch Crabbe und Goyle, die sich in einer ganz neuen Disziplin versuchten: mit offenen Augen schlafen. Draco hingegen lauschte aufmerksam Professor Sinistras Vortrag darüber, wie die Positionen der Sterne und Planeten die Intensität bestimmter Zaubersprüche beeinflussen können. Später sollten sie mit ihren Teleskopen den Nachthimmel studieren und die Namen verschiedener Sternbilder lernen, und da Draco sie schon alle kannte, erhielt er dafür seine ersten fünf Punkte für Slytherin!

Leider war der Rest ziemlich ernüchternd:

In den Gewächshäusern hinter dem Schloss hatten sie Kräuterkunde bei der kleinen, dicken und mit Erde beschmutzten Professor Sprout. Die Ravenclaws schienen jede noch so langweilige Information über Kräuter und Pilze aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm, aber natürlich würde sich Draco nie dazu herablassen, im Dreck zu wühlen und irgendwelches Grünzeug anzupflanzen. Also lernte er seinen Stundenplan auswendig und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit der Frage, wie seine Mutter wohl auf den Anblick von Sprouts dreckigen Fingernägeln reagieren würde (doch er konnte sich einfach nicht entscheiden zwischen schreien, sich übergeben oder in Ohnmacht fallen).

Noch amüsanter wurde es in ihrer ersten Stunde Verwandlungen. Als sie im Klassenzimmer auf Professor McGonagall warteten, hatte Millicent Bulstrode mit nervtötenden Rufen versucht, die schwarz-grau getigerte Katze, die auf dem Lehrerpult saß, zu sich zu locken. Erst als Pansy Parkinson aufstand und Anstalten machte, sie streicheln zu wollen, regte sich die Katze plötzlich - und verwandelte sich in ihre Lehrerin! Außer von Parkinson, die komplett geschockt aussah, erntete McGonagall dafür bewundernde Blicke, mit ihr in Menschengestalt war der Unterricht aber weit weniger lustig.

Nach einem heruntergeleierten, scheinbar standardmäßigen Vortrag darüber, was sie in ihrem Unterricht alles nicht dulden wird, stellte sie ihnen die Aufgabe, Streichhölzer in Stecknadeln zu verwandeln. Abgesehen von dem fragwürdigen Sinn und Zweck des Ganzen gelang es niemandem auch nur ansatzweise. Das Einzige Streichholz, das sich überhaupt veränderte, war das von Crabbe, weil es in Flammen aufging und nicht mehr als ein kleines Aschehäufchen hinterließ, woraufhin McGonagalls Lippen noch schmaler wurden, als ohnehin schon.

Doch all das war garnichts im Vergleich zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit »Professor« Quirrell und seinem lächerlichen, purpurfarbenen Turban.

Schon allein der Aufenthalt in dessen Klassenzimmer war die reinste Zumutung. Der Geruch von etwas Undefinierbarem lag in der Luft, vermischt mit einem beißenden Knoblauchgestank. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen, war es sehr mühsam, Quirrells Worten zu folgen. Es schien, als stünde er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, keinen einzigen Satz brachte er zustande, ohne zu stottern, und er verlor ständig den Faden, so dass niemand wusste, worauf er eigentlich hinaus wollte.

Ein plötzliches, lautes Niesen von Nott brachte Quirrell dann endgültig aus der Fassung; ängstlich stammelte er etwas von einem Vampir aus Rumänien, der ihn angeblich verfolgt, und der offensichtlich der Grund für diese Geruchsbelästigung ist.

Draco fragt sich ernsthaft, was in Dumbledores Gehirn vor sich geht, jemand so inkompetenten an seiner Schule unterrichten zu lassen.

Langsam versteht er, warum sein Vater ihn ursprünglich nach Durmstrang schicken wollte, eine Schule in Osteuropa. Zwar soll der Lehrplan dort schon im ersten Jahr sehr anspruchsvoll sein, aber Draco wurde bis dato immerhin von den besten Privatlehrern des ganzen Landes unterrichtet. Außerdem nimmt Durmstrang vernünftigerweise keine muggelstämmigen Schüler auf, die sich in Hogwarts wie selbstverständlich unter die Reinblüter mischen und die gleiche Luft atmen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran vergeht Draco fast der Appetit (und dass Crabbe neben ihm über einer Schüssel mit Haferbrei hängt und laute Schmatzgeräusche von sich gibt, ist nicht gerade hilfreich).

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte seine Mutter darauf bestanden, dass Draco nach Hogwarts geht. Sicher, sein Vater hätte eine Diskussion mit ihr anfangen können, aber seine Mutter wollte nicht, dass seine Schule so weit von Zuhause weg ist. Punkt.

Und auch, wenn es sein Vater nie zugeben würde, so hat sie eben immer das letzte Wort. Er weiß es, Draco weiß es, und vermutlich weiß es ganz England.

»Wann startet das Training, Flint?«, fragt Bletchley, und Draco hält augenblicklich inne. Training?

»Morgen. Snape hat das Feld schon die nächsten sechs Samstag-Vormittage für uns geblockt. Sieht so aus, als müsste Wood seinen Terminplan über den Haufen werfen, hehe.«

Bletchley schnaubt. »Bevor der sich beschwert, soll er lieber einen neuen Sucher finden. Apropos neu, wie macht sich eigentlich Miles?«

»Gut. Er ist ziemlich schnell und immer konzentriert.«

»Freut mich zu hören, aber lass ihm bloß Zeit, zu lernen. Jeder weiß, dass du es gern übertreibst«, sagt Bletchley, ohne unfreundlich zu klingen.

»Wie rührend! Lässt du jetzt etwa den großen Bruder raushängen?«, fragt Flint grinsend und winkt ab. »Er packt das schon, und außerdem macht mir Higgs im Moment mehr Sorgen.«

Draco räuspert sich und versucht, beiläufig zu klingen. »Ihr redet von Quidditch?«

Flint sieht ihn argwöhnisch an. »Stimmt genau, Kleiner. Lass mich raten: Du bist ein ganz großartiger Flieger, viel besser als alle anderen in deiner Klasse und willst in die Mannschaft - in _meine_ Mannschaft?«

»Flint«, ermahnt ihn Bletchley.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Draco diesem Großmaul etwas Passendes erwidert, aber hier handelt es sich offenbar um den Teamkapitän der Slytherins. Wenn er es sich mit ihm verscherzt, könnte er genauso gut Potter und Weasley auf Knien rutschend anflehen, sich doch noch mit ihm anzufreunden, und da es dazu in hundert Jahren und tausend Höllen nicht kommen wird, ballt er lediglich seine Faust unter dem Tisch und antwortet ruhig: »Genau so ist es.«

Er ist stolz auf sich.

»Natürlich ist es das. Was glaubst du, wie oft ich das in den letzten vier Jahren gehört hab? Nein wirklich - rate mal!«

Bevor Draco etwas sagen kann, entgegnet Bletchley: »Nun, Miles ist nur ein Jahr älter als er und hat dich überzeugt, oder nicht?«

»Falsch! _Du_ hast mich überzeugt, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Und um das klarzustellen, das hätte ich nicht für jeden getan, und es war dein Glück, dass Miles sich bewährt hat.«

»Mir kommen gleich die Tränen.«

»Halt die Klappe.«

Draco schaut die beiden erwartungsvoll an, als plötzlich Daphne Greengrass zu ihnen herüber kommt und vor Bletchley stehen bleibt. »Ähm, Liam?«

Überrascht schaut er hoch. »Ja?«

»Äh - hast du schon, naja, hast du schon etwas wegen dem, ähm, verbotenen Korridor rausgefunden?«

 _Wen interessiert das denn jetzt? Hier geht es um etwas viel Wichtigeres, blöde Kuh!_

»Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich«, sagt Bletchley ernst. »Dumbledore hat direkt abgeblockt, aber Amanda, die anderen Vertrauensschüler und ich werden die Sache im Auge behalten. Einer von uns ist immer im dritten Stock, damit niemand auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Macht euch also keine Sorgen, ja?«

Sie nickt lächelnd und haucht ein »Okay«, bevor sie mit hochrotem Kopf wieder zu den anderen Weibern zurückgeht, wo Tracey Davis hinter hervorgehaltener Hand kichert.

Scheinbar hat Draco gerade einen Witz verpasst, denn auch Flint grinst breit, stößt Bletchley mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite und guckt ihn bedeutungsvoll an.

»Du bist widerlich«, sagt Bletchley.

Jetzt ist Dracos Geduld am Ende. »Also, was muss ich tun?«

Flint seufzt leicht genervt. »Ihr werdet demnächst Flugunterricht haben. Wenn du Madam Hooch überzeugst, sehen wir weiter. Und das bedeutet noch gar nichts, nur für's Protokoll!«

Draco nickt knapp, obwohl er jetzt auch nicht schlauer ist als vorher; schließlich hatte Dumbledore diese Madam Hooch bereits in seiner Rede erwähnt. Aber dann wird er eben den Flugunterricht abwarten (was im Grunde lächerlich ist, denn er selbst könnte Unterricht im Fliegen geben).

Bletchley zwinkert. »Nimm's nicht persönlich. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft ist sowas wie Flints große Liebe.«

»Dasselbe sag ich nachher der kleinen blonden über dich und Amanda!«, ruft Flint spöttisch.

Während sich Bletchley und Flint gegenseitig aufziehen, Crabbe immer noch in seine Schüssel Haferbrei vertieft ist und Goyle wie so oft ins Nichts starrt, sind aus der Eingangshalle Flügelschläge zu hören, die immer lauter werden.

Draco wendet den Kopf - und staunt nicht schlecht. Natürlich ist er an Briefeulen gewöhnt, aber noch nie hat er so viele von ihnen auf einen Haufen gesehen.

Einmal, zum dreißigsten Geburtstag seines Vaters, warteten schon morgens über fünfzig Eulen mit Glückwunschkarten und Geschenken im Wintergarten der Villa, doch gerade kommen an die _zweihundert_ Eulen in die Große Halle geflogen!

Unter den Ersten ist Perseus, der Uhu der Malfoys, der eine Packung Bertie Bott's Bohnen auf seinen Schoß fallen lässt - und einen Brief, auf dem das Siegel seines Familienwappens prangt. _Mist ..._

Er verstaut die Bohnen in seiner Umhängetasche, bevor Crabbe sie entdeckt, der den letzten Rest seines Haferbreis aus der Schüssel schlürft, diese geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch absetzt und ein angestrengtes Gesicht macht. Glücklicherweise rülpst er nicht, sondern wendet sich an Goyle und fragt: »Wo ist deine Tasche?«

Goyle schaut verdutzt neben sich auf den Boden. »Oh, vergessen ...«

»Ich komm mit runter, brauch' eh neues Pergament«, sagt Crabbe und schaut Draco erwartungsvoll an.

Der hält seinen Brief hoch. »Ich komme nach, wir sehen uns in Snapes Klassenzimmer.«

»Wir halten dir nen Platz frei.«

Geistesabwesend winkt Draco ab und legt den Brief, der ihn förmlich anzustarren scheint, vor sich auf den Tisch.

Vor zwei Tagen hatte er seinen Eltern geschrieben, dass er selbstverständlich nach Slytherin gekommen ist und schon fünf Punkte für sein Haus gewonnen hat. Er schrieb auch, dass Dumbledore seinen Verstand verloren haben muss, weil er diesen riesigen Fettklops Hagrid beauftragte, die Erstklässler zum Schloss zu bringen; in nicht sehr stabil wirkenden Holzbooten. Außerdem erwähnte er, dass er sich den Nimbus Zweitausend, einen neuen Rennbesen, den er in einem Schaufenster in der Winkelgasse bewundert hatte, zu Weihnachten wünscht (alles Bitten und Betteln, seinen eigenen Besen doch mit nach Hogwarts nehmen zu dürfen, hatte nämlich nichts genutzt).

Und schließlich berichtete er davon, dass Harry Potter sein Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt hat, weil er die Gesellschaft der Weasleys dieser Welt bevorzugt.

Sein Blick wandert hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors, wo Potter seine Eule an seinem Ohr knabbern lässt. Leicht angewidert hofft Draco, dass er in Snapes Unterricht weit von ihm entfernt sitzen wird.

Einfach alles nervt ihn an dem _Jungen, der überlebt hat!_ Zunächst einmal sieht er aus wie ein Niemand. Für jemanden wie ihn, dessen eigene Klamotten locker drei Nummern zu groß sind, ist die schnöde Schuluniform vermutlich ein Segen, aber trotzdem ist er offenbar noch nicht einmal in der Lage, seine Haare anständig zu kämmen.

Den Verwandten, bei denen er leben soll, scheint es jedenfalls nichts auszumachen, wie Potter herumläuft, aber was kann man von Muggeln schon erwarten? Anscheinend ist die gesamte Potter-Sippschaft - oder das, was von denen noch übrig ist - nicht mehr ganz dicht!

Aber es ist nicht nur das. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Raum betritt, stolpern Schüler über ihre eigenen Füße, und Lehrer schauen ihn mit einer solchen Ehrfurcht an, nein, _gaffen_ ihn an, als wäre er ein verdammtes Wunder! Selbst Dracos Vater war schon immer ein Anhänger der Theorie, dass Potter der nächste große Magier nach dem Dunklen Lord sein könnte (deshalb auch der Auftrag an Draco, sich mit ihm »gutzustellen«).

Draco weiß genauso wenig wie alle anderen, was damals vor zehn Jahren wirklich passiert ist, aber er ist derselben Ansicht wie seine Mutter: Der Dunkle Lord wurde NICHT von einem Einjährigen Kind getötet. Irgendjemand oder irgendetwas muss ihm geholfen haben! Können die Leute nicht logisch denken? Zumindest die Ravenclaws sollten es besser wissen, aber tatsächlich sind die Slytherins die Einzigen, die keinen Wind um das berühmte Narbengesicht machen.

Trotz allem beschleicht ihn das ungute Gefühl, sein Vater könnte an seiner Vorstellung festhalten, und Draco vielleicht sogar auffordern, erneut auf Potter zuzugehen.

Langsam öffnet er den Umschlag und entfaltet das schwere Pergament, beschrieben mit der schnörkellosen Handschrift seines Vaters.

 _Draco,_

 _wir gratulieren Dir, dass Du für Slytherin ausgewählt worden bist. Schön, dass Du unsere Tradition fortführst._

 _Wir erwarten, dass Du dich anstrengst, gute Leistungen erbringst und uns über Deine Fortschritte auf dem Laufenden hältst. Andernfalls werden wir uns mit Professor Snape in Verbindung setzen müssen. Sicherlich willst Du später einmal eine gute Stellung innehaben; Du weißt um unsere Beziehungen zum Ministerium, aber Du musst Deinen Beitrag leisten. Und der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, jetzt damit anzufangen._

 _Außerdem möchten wir, dass Du uns weiterhin von allen ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen und Anordnungen von Albus Dumbledore in Kenntnis setzt._

 _Was Harry Potter betrifft, so hast Du Dir nicht das Geringste vorzuwerfen. Irgendwann wird er seine Entscheidung bereuen, Dir nicht genügend Respekt entgegen gebracht zu haben._

 _Wenn er es bevorzugt, sich stattdessen mit der gesellschaftlichen Unterschicht abzugeben, soll das nicht Dein Problem sein._

 _Obwohl uns die Äußerung deines Weihnachtswunsches etwas verfrüht erscheint, merken wir diesen vor - vorausgesetzt, wir bekommen von Professor Snape positive Rückmeldungen über Dich._

 _P.S.: Wir gehen davon aus, dass Du Dich für die Quidditch-Mannschaft bewerben wirst. Erzähle uns doch, ob Du aufgenommen wurdest._

 _Vater & Mutter_

Laut atmet Draco aus. Er steckt den Brief in seinen Umhang, schwingt sich über die Sitzbank und macht sich vergnügt auf den Weg in den Kerker. So gut gelaunt war er nicht mehr, seit der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin geschickt hat!

Abgesehen davon, dass ihm Harry Potter nun offiziell gestohlen bleiben kann, hat er zwischen dem ganzen Bla Bla noch eine verschlüsselte Botschaft herausgelesen: _»Natürlich bekommst du deinen Nimbus, du bist unser einziger Sohn, und was sollten wir wohl sonst mit unserem ganzen Geld machen?«_

~.~.~

Als einer der Letzten betritt Draco, eine Bohne mit Zimtgeschmack kauend, das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.

Es ist nur mit Fackeln beleuchtet, so wie der restliche, für die Allgemeinheit zugängliche Teil des Kerkers. An den Wänden befinden sich Vorratsschränke mit allerlei Trankzutaten, und Regale mit eingelegten Kreaturen und seltsam aussehenden Objekten. In der Ecke steht ein Wasserspeier, der als Waschbecken dient.

Die Gryffindors, die sich beklommen umsehen, haben sich auf der rechten, die Slytherins auf der linken Seite verteilt. Draco setzt sich in die erste Reihe, wo ihm Crabbe und Goyle einen Platz zwischen sich reserviert haben. Potter und sein Verlierer-Freund sitzen ganz hinten, wo sie hingehören.

Mit einem Knall fliegt plötzlich die Türe auf. So, als ob gleich eine Explosion hinter ihm stattfinden würde, spurtet Snape durch den Raum, wobei sein langer, schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm her flattert. Er stellt sich vor dem Lehrerpult auf und betrachtet die Schüler, als wären sie eine fiese Krankheit. Auf einmal herrscht absolute Stille. Scheinbar sind alle eingeschüchtert, bis auf Draco, dessen Vater mit durchaus zwielichtigeren Leuten als Snape verkehrt.

Mit leiser, aber eindringlicher Stimme beginnt Snape die Stunde mit der Verlesung der Namensliste. Als er bei Dracos Namen angelangt ist, nickt er ihm knapp zu. Draco erwidert die Geste und schaut sich selbstgefällig um.

Kurz darauf hält Snape inne. »Ah, ja«, sagt er leise. »Harry Potter. Unsere neue - _Berühmtheit_.«

Draco kann gerade noch die Luft anhalten, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Snape Humor hat!

Nachdem Snape die restlichen Namen aufgerufen hat (Draco glaubt, bei Weasley ein leises Würgegeräusch von Theodore Nott zu hören), wandern seine dunklen Augen durch die Reihen.

»Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen.« Seine Stimme hat einen leisen, drohenden Unterton, der einem vermittelt, besser aufmerksam zuzuhören. »Da es bei mir nur wenig albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel gibt, werden viele von euch kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören.«

Draco schmunzelt. Wenn er Snape so ansieht, kann er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er je in so hohen Tönen von etwas sprechen würde, das annähernd menschlich ist. Trotzdem gelingt es ihm, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Lehrern, die Klasse mühelos ruhig zu halten und in seinen Bann zu ziehen.

»Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt - sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe.«

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht Draco rüber zu Goyle, der, soweit er beurteilen kann, fasziniert lauscht. Überhaupt sehen die Slytherins alle sehr interessiert aus, die Gryffindors hingegen wirken eher nervös.

»Potter!«, sagt Snape plötzlich. »Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?«

 _Einen Schlaftrank._

Zwar hat Draco etwas so spezifisches nicht in seinem Privatunterricht gelernt, aber dadurch, dass sein Großvater ebenfalls Zaubertrankhersteller ist und er ihm schon oft bei der Zubereitung von Tränken helfen durfte, kennt er bereits einige exotische Zutaten und Wirkstoffe.

Mit diebischer Freude blickt er über die Schulter. Die Hand von Hermine Granger, einer Gryffindor-Schülerin mit einer wüsten Frisur schnellt nach oben, aber sonst scheint niemand die Antwort zu wissen. Da Draco weder als Streber dastehen, noch diesen spannenden Moment kaputt machen will, hält er sich ebenfalls zurück.

»Ich weiß nicht, Sir.« Potter klingt leicht erschrocken.

Snapes Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. »Tjaja - Ruhm ist eben nicht alles.«

Beseelt lehnt sich Draco in seinem Stuhl zurück. Endlich mal jemand, der sich nicht von einem Namen und einer dummen Geschichte blenden lässt!

»Versuchen wir's nochmal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?«

 _Das weiß doch sogar Goyle!_

»Ich weiß nicht, Sir«, wiederholt Potter wie versteinert.

»Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du herkommst, nicht wahr, Potter?«

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle schütteln sich vor Lachen. Snape scheint es regelrecht auf das Narbengesicht abgesehen zu haben. Vielleicht war Draco zu vorschnell mit der Wahl seines Lieblingsfachs gewesen …

»Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?«

 _Es gibt keinen - sollen das etwa schwere Fragen sein?!_

Hilflos blickt Weasley zwischen seinem Kumpel und Snape hin und her, während Granger ihren Arm so hoch hebt, dass sie beinahe die Kerkerdecke berührt und guckt, als müsste sie gleich platzen. Ob sie nun wirklich alle Antworten weiß oder bloß dringend zur Toilette muss, so oder so findet Draco ihr Verhalten fast noch peinlicher als das von Potter.

Offenbar ist er da nicht der Einzige. Ein paar Reihen weiter hinten haben die Weiber alle Mühe, ihr Gekicher zu unterdrücken - abgesehen von Parkinson, die zu einer orientalisch aussehenden Gryffindorschülerin (irgendwas mit Patil) hinüber starrt, als würde sie mit ihren Augen ein Loch in ihren Hinterkopf brennen wollen.

»Ich weiß nicht«, sagt Potter schon wieder. »Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht mal Hermine dran?«

Ein paar Gryffindors lachen dümmlich, aber Snape lässt sie mit einem eisigen Blick verstummen.

»Setz dich«, blafft er die Streberin an. »Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?«

Es folgt ein lautes Geraschel von Pergament und Federkielen. Durch den Lärm dringt Snapes Stimme: »Und Gryffindor wird ein Punkt abgezogen, wegen dir, Potter.«

Während Draco aufschreibt, was er ohnehin schon weiß, fragt er sich, ob er später wohl in den Krankenflügel muss, um sich das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schrauben zu lassen.

~.~.~

Im Verlauf der Stunde stellt Snape die Schüler paarweise zusammen, um sie einen einfachen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel brauen zu lassen. Die Anweisungen in seinem Buch befolgend, wiegt Draco getrocknete Nesseln ab und beginnt anschließend damit, den Giftzahn einer Schlange zu zermahlen. Fast schon automatisch bereitet er die Zutaten doppelt zu und schiebt die andere Hälfte, sobald Snape nicht hinsieht, Goyle zu. Bevor der nämlich irgendein Chaos veranstaltet, soll er lieber weiterhin planlos in der Gegend herumstehen.

Einige Minuten später huscht Snape zwischen den Tischen umher, bleibt vor Dracos Kessel stehen und nickt zufrieden. Er wendet sich an die Klasse. »Seht, wie beispielhaft Mr Malfoy seine Wellhornschnecken geschmort -«

ZISCH - KNALL!

Plötzlich erfüllen giftgrüne Rauchwolken den Kerker. Draco dreht sich um und kann kaum glauben, was er sieht: Dieser Tollpatsch Longbottom hat es irgendwie geschafft, seinen Kessel zu einem unförmigen Klumpen zu zerschmelzen. Die ätzende Flüssigkeit sickert nun über den Steinboden. Hastig steigen die Schüler auf ihre Stühle.

»Volltrottel«, zischt Zabini kaum hörbar.

Draco starrt Longbottom, der sich mit seinem Gebräu vollgespritzt hat, wütend an; Snape war gerade dabei gewesen, ihn vor der ganzen Klasse zu loben!

»Du Idiot!«, ruft Snape und wischt den verschütteten Trank mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs weg. »Ich nehme an, du hast die Stachelschweinstacheln hinzugegeben, bevor du den Kessel vom Feuer genommen hast?«

Longbottom wimmert etwas Unverständliches. Überall auf seinen Armen und seinem Gesicht brechen nun rote Furunkel auf, wodurch er kaum wiederzuerkennen ist.

»Bring ihn hoch in den Hospitalflügel«, faucht Snape seinen Gryffindor-Partner an und wendet sich an Potter und Weasley, die am Nebentisch gearbeitet hatten.

»Du - Potter - warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, er solle die Stacheln weglassen? Dachtest wohl, du stündest besser da, wenn er es vermasselt, oder? Das ist noch ein Punkt, der Gryffindor wegen dir abgezogen wird.«

 _Ha!_

Entrüstet öffnet Potter den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, entscheidet sich dann aber doch dagegen. Selbst er ist nicht so blöd, Snape zu widersprechen.

~.~.~

Eine Stunde später, nachdem sie dank Longbottom einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben sollten, warum eine präzise Einhaltung der Reihenfolge, in der die Zutaten dem Kessel hinzugegeben werden, unumgänglich ist, verlassen die Gryffindors das Klassenzimmer so fluchtartig, als hätte man sie gerade aus dem Gefängnis befreit.

Draco hingegen freut sich schon jetzt auf die Fortsetzung des Stücks »Snape gegen Potter«. Während er seine Utensilien verstaut, macht sich Snape Notizen und sagt: »Gute Arbeit, Mr Malfoy, weiter so. Anscheinend besteht doch noch Hoffnung für diese Klasse. Richte deinem Vater meine Grüße aus.«

»Ja, Sir.«

Fröhlich schlendert Draco mit Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Zabini aus dem Klassenzimmer.

»Was für ein peinlicher Haufen«, schnaubt Zabini. »Und ich dachte immer, die Hufflepuffs wären der Club der Verlierer.«

»Was hast du erwartet?«, meint Draco schulterzuckend. »Jeder weiß doch, die Gryffindors leiden an chronischer Selbstüberschätzung.«

Nott grinst. »Ich wette, die stehen jetzt alle vor Longbottoms Krankenbett versammelt und bemitleiden ihn.«

»Und Potter sitzt in der Ecke und heult, weil Snape so böse zu ihm war.«

»Mhm, muss ihm ganz wie Zuhause vorkommen.«

Draco runzelt die Stirn. »Wie meinst du das?«

»Du hast es nicht gehört?«, fragt Nott aufgeregt. »Selbst seine Tante und sein Onkel, bei denen er lebt, hassen ihn. Angeblich muss er in einem Besenschrank unter der Treppe schlafen.«

Draco bricht in schallendes Gelächter aus. »Das ist genial, woher hast du das denn?«

»Bletchley. Der Vertrauensschüler der Gryffindors hat es ihm erzählt, und dessen Bruder ist mit Potter quasi an der Hüfte zusammengewachsen.«

»Weasley?«, ruft Draco spöttisch. »Von denen hat es wirklich einer geschafft, Vertrauensschüler zu werden? Na, hoffentlich hat die Familie ihre fünfzehn Minuten Ruhm genossen.«

Nott lacht. »Dieses Blutsverräter-Pack.«

Nach diesem Kommentar hat Draco das Bedürfnis, seinem Freund aus Kindertagen zu applaudieren, denn er hat natürlich völlig Recht! Zwar gehören die Weasleys, zumindest technisch gesehen, auch zu den Heiligen Achtundzwanzig, aber im Grunde sind sie eine Schande für die reinblütige Gemeinschaft, weil der Vater sich seit Jahren für Muggelschutz und Muggelrechte stark macht und diese Personen in der Öffentlichkeit verteidigt.

»Sollen die sich doch aus Hogwarts verziehen, wenn sie Muggel so toll finden«, sagt Zabini und macht ein Gesicht, als hätte er einen unangenehmen Geruch in der Nase. »Und diese dreckigen Schlammblüter haben hier sowieso nichts verloren.«

Das S-Wort, eine sehr abfällige Bezeichnung für muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen, hat Draco schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Ein Wort, das jeder kennt, jeder heimlich benutzt und doch niemand laut sagt, weil es verpönt ist.

Er nickt anerkennend. »Seh ich genauso. Die sollten wenigstens ein Warnschild um den Hals tragen, damit man ihnen nicht ausversehen zu nahe kommt.«

Lachend betreten sie die Eingangshalle.

Draco, Crabbe und Goyle machen sich in Richtung Schulhof auf und Nott und Zabini steigen die große Marmortreppe hoch, weil sie noch in die Bibliothek wollen.

»Hey«, ruft Zabini kurz darauf über die Schulter. »Sammelt zufällig einer von euch Schokofrosch-Karten?«

Draco hat schon vor Jahren damit aufgehört, aber Crabbe und Goyle bejahen.

»Habt ihr Helga Hufflepuff doppelt?«

Während Goyle angestrengt nachdenkt, sagt Crabbe: »Nein … aber wer will schon Helga Hufflepuff?«

Zabini grinst breit. »Also wisst ihr es nicht.«

»Was?«

»Sie hat ein _Geheimnis_. Wenn ihr mir eine Karte besorgt, verrat ich's euch«, ruft Zabini und setzt seinen Weg fort.

»Welches Geheimnis meint er, Malfoy?«, fragt Goyle flüsternd.

»Irgendwas albernes, schätze ich.«

»Ich kann Nott nicht leiden.«

»Das interessiert niemanden, Crabbe.«

~.~.~

Weil nur die Erstklässler von Slytherin und Gryffindor Freitagnachmittags keinen Unterricht haben, ist der Schulhof leer. Crabbe und Goyle lassen sich auf den Rand des Brunnens plumpsen.

»Hey, Malfoy, wer bin ich? _›_ _Professor, Hiilfe, mein Gesicht brennt sooo!_ _‹_ «, äfft Goyle Longbottom nach.

Draco ringt sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln durch und lässt die beiden großzügiger Weise in seine Bertie-Bott's-Packung greifen.

»Oh - oder jetzt: _›_ _Professor, ich bin sooo schlau und weiß alles, wenn Sie mich nicht dran nehmen, sterbe ich!_ _‹_ Hahaha ... ich dachte, Schlaumeier wie diese Helene Granger kommen alle nach Ravenclaw.«

»Als ob sie die Antworten wirklich gewusst hätte«, sagt Draco, wirft eine Bohne in die Luft und fängt sie mit dem Mund auf. Goyle versucht es ihm nachzumachen, wobei die Bohne in seinem Auge landet und er um ein Haar rücklings in den Brunnen fällt.

Als Draco augenrollend den Blick abwendet, bemerkt er Pansy Parkinson. Sie geht - oder vielmehr stolziert - in Richtung Hofausgang, der zum See führt, an ihnen vorbei. Dabei wird er auf ihre Schuhe aufmerksam. Es sind keine dieser dunklen, unauffälligen Turnschuhe, wie sie die meisten Schüler tragen, sondern hellblaue, flache Lackschuhe mit aufgesetzten Steinen, die bei jeder Bewegung das Licht reflektieren. Aber auch ihr Umhang sieht anders aus. Er ist kürzer, dunkelblau und an den Enden gerüscht.

Genau das ist der Grund, warum Draco mit den meisten seiner Mitschülerinnen bislang noch kein Wort gewechselt hat: Weiber sind vollkommen nutzlos. Nach allem was er weiß, tun die den ganzen Tag nichts anderes, als blöd zu kichern, Schmuck anzustarren und an ihren Haaren zu fummeln. Auf sowas kann er getrost verzichten. Und dann besitzen sie auch noch die Frechheit, wichtige Gespräche über Quidditch zu unterbrechen!

Draco seufzt. Es kommt ihm vor, als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, dass er auf seinem Komet über die Dächer der Malfoy-Villa hinweg gesaust ist, dabei liegt sein letzter Flug erst eine gute Woche zurück. In einem übermütigen Moment wäre er fast mit einem Vogel zusammengestoßen, wenn er nicht ein paar ziemlich coole Ausweichmanöver beherrschen würde. Und Loopings. Und freihändig fliegen (wobei er sich aber besser nicht mehr von seiner Mutter erwischen lässt).

»Nach der Flugstunde muss ich unbedingt mit dieser Madam Hooch sprechen«, murmelt er gedankenversunken.

»Um in die Mannschaft zu kommen?«

»Ja, Goyle.«

»Glaubst du, das klappt?«, fragt Crabbe und drückt sich eine ganze Hand voll Bohnen in den Mund, wobei die Hälfte auf dem Boden landet. »Normalerweise lassen sie Erstklässler nicht rein.«

»Du sagst es - normalerweise! Wenn die sehen, wie ich -«

Plötzlich huscht etwas von hinten unter Dracos Umhang und streift seine Beine.

»WAAH!«, ruft er, macht einen Satz und stolpert beinahe über eine kleine, schwarze Katze, die mit den heruntergefallenen Bohnen spielt.

Seine Wangen färben sich rosa. Möglichst lässig stopft er die Bertie-Bott's-Packung in seine Tasche und wischt sich unsichtbaren Staub vom Umhang.

»Was guckt ihr denn so?«, faucht er Crabbe und Goyle an.

»Äh, gar nichts -«

In dem Moment ertönt ein Pfiff, woraufhin die Katze die Bohnen in Ruhe lässt und schnurstracks zu ihrer Besitzerin läuft: Pansy Parkinson. Ihre Blicke treffen sich. Und dann fängt sie an, zu kichern. Sie macht sich über ihn lustig!

Zwar gehört sie zu den Slytherins und ist genauso reinblütig wie er selbst, aber er wird nicht einfach da stehen und sich auslachen lassen. Von niemandem.

»Hey!«, ruft er. »Pass gefälligst besser auf deine Katze auf!«

Sie grinst. »Wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst, obwohl du Angst vor Katzen hast, ist das nicht mein Problem.«

 _Falsche Antwort._

»An deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so frech. Wenn mein Umhang wegen diesem Mistvieh einen Riss hat, wäre mein Vater sicher nicht begeistert. Er ist Vorsitzender des Schulrats, musst du wissen. Und es wäre doch schade, wenn er hier Katzen verbieten lassen würde, findest du nicht?«

Auch wenn Draco gerade ziemlich übertrieben hat, so soll sie ruhig wissen, dass sie sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegt. Er grinst triumphierend als ihre Miene ernst wird, doch anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, nimmt sie ihre Katze auf den Arm, kommt auf ihn zu und bleibt direkt vor ihm stehen.

Wie auf Knopfdruck erscheinen Crabbe und Goyle an seiner Seite, was ihm ein bisschen peinlich ist; sie ist immerhin einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er und zierlich genug, dass der nächste Windhauch sie davon wehen könnte.

»Pass lieber auf!«, sagt sie.

Jetzt ist Draco derjenige, der lachen muss. »Vor einem Zwerg wie dir?«

»Hör zu, Blondie, wenn du meinen Kater noch einmal Mistvieh nennst, erzähle ich Dumbledore, du hättest ihn getreten. Und dein billiger Umhang interessiert mich nicht, klar?«

Augenblicklich klappt Crabbe und Goyle die Kinnlade runter, doch Draco braucht ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass sie es gerade wirklich gewagt hat, so mit ihm zu reden. Er verschränkt die Arme und fragt langsam: »Weißt du eigentlich, wer hier vor dir steht?«

»Ein Elfjähriger, der sich von zwei Bodyguards flankieren lässt und der schreit wie am Spieß, wenn er eine Katze sieht. Aber keine Sorge, wenn du in Zukunft etwas netter bist, bleibt das unter uns … naja, vielleicht«, sagt sie mit süffisantem Lächeln und macht auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Völlig perplex starrt Draco ihr nach. Er hat das Gefühl, überzuschnappen.

Als er sich zu Crabbe und Goyle umdreht, schauen ihn beide so verdattert an, als würden sie etwas sagen wollen, hätten aber vergessen, wie man redet. Schließlich fragt Goyle kleinlaut: »Was heißt _flankieren_?!«

»Es heißt HALT DIE KLAPPE!«, ruft Draco aufgebracht und rauscht zurück ins Schloss.

Erst unterwegs wird ihm klar, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo er eigentlich hin will …

* * *

Anmerkung: enthält eine winzige Anspielung auf eine Clique, die auf einem meiner Lieblingsromane basiert.


	5. Mean Girl

**Mean Girl**

* * *

 _Für den Hauch einer Sekunde entgleisen den Gryffindors die Gesichtszüge._

* * *

Wenn Pansy vorher jemand gesagt hätte, dass sie im Laufe eines Tages von so vielen Idioten umgeben sein würde, hätte sie es wohl selbst nicht geglaubt.

Den Anfang machten Potter und Longbottom, durch die die Zaubertrankstunde zu einer einzigen Peinlichkeit wurde (nicht, dass sie viel von dem Krötenjungen erwartet hätte, aber Potter hätte wenigstens wissen müssen, was ein Bezoar ist und wo er herkommt!).

Anschließend ging es weiter mit Malfoy, der wohl dachte, er könne ihren Kater ungestraft als Mistvieh bezeichnen, und Crabbe und Goyle, die den Eindruck machen, als könnten sie die zwei Enden eines Besens nicht voneinander unterscheiden.

Auch ihre ständigen Begleiterinnen, zu denen sich Pansy danach ans Seeufer setzte, bewiesen einmal mehr, warum sie nicht in Ravenclaw gelandet sind: Daphne versuchte, den Kraken, der im See haust, ans Ufer zu locken, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen fühlte er sich weder von _›_ _Krakilein_ _‹_ angesprochen, noch von den Lakritz-Zauberstäben, die sie ins Wasser warf. Tracey krächzte irgendwelche Muggel-Lieder, die niemand sonst kannte und sprang dabei eigenartig in der Gegend herum und Millicent überlegte ernsthaft, ob Hogwarts wegen Malfoy tatsächlich zur katzenfreien Zone erklärt werden könnte. Und obwohl das Wochenende begonnen und sie niemand darum gebeten hat, war Sally damit beschäftigt, für sie alle Fünf die Hausaufgaben zu machen (davon abgehalten haben sie sie natürlich nicht).

Aber die Krönung sollte erst noch kommen.

~.~.~

Als die Mädchen später am Nachmittag auf den Schulhof zurückkehren, fällt Pansys Blick auf eine Reihe weißer Steinbänke am Rand des Hofs. Dort sitzen Parvati und Lavender Brown, eine Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin mit blonden Locken, die sie sich mit glitzernden, rosa Schmetterlings-Spangen aus dem Gesicht hält. Sie blättern in einer Zeitschrift. Pansy erkennt schon von weitem, dass es sich dabei um die _Hexenwoche_ handelt, einem beliebten Klatsch-Magazin.

Eine Bank weiter und in ein Buch vertieft sitzt Padma, neben der sich Pansy Augenblicke später niederlässt. »Was liest du da, Ravenclaw?«

»Hey«, lächelt Padma und zeigt ihr das Buchcover. »Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind.«

»Das hab ich auch«, ruft Daphne freudig.

»Das ist ein Schulbuch - wir alle haben es«, erinnert sie Millicent, doch Daphne fährt unbeirrt fort: »Habt ihr auch das Bild von dem Einhorn gesehen? Das mag ich am liebsten. Und den Demiguise. Der sieht aus wie ein kleiner, knuddeliger Dumbledore.«

Wenige Meter weiter ertönt plötzlich schrilles Gekicher.

»Myron ist der Beste«, schmachtet Lavender.

Parvati schmunzelt. »Erzähl mir was Neues.«

»Irgendwann werde ich ihn treffen.«

»Aber ich zuerst!«

Pansy beugt sich vor und ruft: »Macht euch keine Hoffnung, Myron interessiert sich nicht für Leute, die keinen Geschmack haben.« Sie deutet auf Lavenders Haarspangen.

Lavender sieht sie giftig an. »Typisch Slytherin, immer auf der Suche nach Streit.«

Seufzend schiebt sich Padma wieder ihr Buch vors Gesicht.

Millicent verschränkt die Arme. »Was wisst ihr schon über Slytherin?«

»Angeblich war Du-weißt-schon-wer einer von euch«, sagt Parvati.

»Das ist wahr«, sagt Tracey. » Und nun?«

Lavender lacht auf. »Na bitte, da hast du es - die meisten Schwarzmagier kamen aus Slytherin. Also stimmen die Gerüchte!«

»Genau, denn er hat die meisten seiner Anhänger aus Hogwarts rekrutiert, und das können ja nur Slytherins gewesen sein«, schlussfolgert Parvati triumphierend.

Sally zuckt mit den Schultern. »Logisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ein Reinblutfanatiker war und Reinblüter in unserem Haus nun mal am häufigsten vertreten sind.«

Verdutzt sehen Pansy und die anderen ihre sonst so stille Mitschülerin an.

Lavender erhebt sich und fuchtelt mit der zusammengerollten Zeitschrift in der Luft rum. »Ja, und sie haben sich ihm angeschlossen, weil sie verdorbene Menschen waren!«

Sally schüttelt den Kopf. »Das wäre zu einfach gedacht. Ist euch schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass ein Großteil seiner Anhänger ihm gefolgt ist, aus Angst vor den Konsequenzen, es _nicht_ zu tun? Nehmen wir an, Du-weißt-schon-wer hätte alle Reinblüter töten wollen, um muggelgeborene an die Macht zu bringen, dann kannst du davon ausgehen, dass Hufflepuff heute einen entsprechenden Ruf hätte.«

Für den Hauch einer Sekunde entgleisen den Gryffindors die Gesichtszüge.

»Hat es aber nicht«, ruft Parvati trotzig und sieht rüber zu ihrer Schwester. » Jetzt sag doch auch mal was!«

»Ich halt mich da fein raus«, murmelt Padma, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen, doch Pansy ist sicher, dass ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht huscht.

»Du kannst sagen, was du willst«, erwidert Lavender. »Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Slytherins nach Macht streben und der Dunklen Seite zugetan sind, wenn es sie weiterbringt. Und diese Neigung habt ihr auch in euch, sonst wärt ihr nicht in Slytherin.«

»Soll das heißen, dass wir … _böse_ sind?«, fragt Daphne. Zum ersten Mal, seit Pansy sie kennt, sieht sie sauer aus.

»Naja, ich -«

»Oh, wir verstehen schon.« Tracey nickt. »Es gibt also ein Haus für die Mutigen, für die Klugen, für die Fleißigen - und für die Bösen. Sagt mal, irre ich mich, oder passt hier eins nicht zum Rest?«

Pansy verdreht die Augen und erhebt sich. »Entschuldige uns, Padma, aber wir gehen jetzt. Dann können die beiden Dumbledore melden, dass ein Viertel seiner Schüler zukünftige Kriminelle sind.«

Daphne lacht. »Jaah genau! Und außerdem, unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist viel cooler als eurer«, ruft sie, streckt ihnen die Zunge raus und folgt Pansy und den anderen zurück ins Schloss.

Hätten sie sich noch einmal umgedreht, hätten sie gesehen, wie Parvati und Lavender ihnen zornfunkelnd hinterherstarren. Dass Padma hinter ihrem Buch mit hochrotem Kopf dagegen ankämpft, nicht vor Lachen loszuprusten, bemerkt hingegen niemand.

~.~.~

Nach der Diskussion auf dem Schulhof war der Rest des Tages, sofern das an einer Schule wie Hogwarts möglich ist, mehr oder weniger ereignislos verlaufen.

Beim Abendessen hatte sich Malfoy köstlich über seinen eigenen Witz amüsiert, in dem es um Pansy und ihre geringe Körpergröße ging, aber die einzigen, die sonst noch lachten, waren Crabbe und Goyle, weil das nun mal zu den Aufgaben von trotteligen Anhängseln gehört.

Und später, auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, schwebte der Blutige Baron an ihnen vorbei, weshalb Millicent und Daphne kreischend und mit großem Vorsprung vor den anderen den Schlafsaal erreichten.

Doch mittlerweile ist Ruhe eingekehrt; die Mädchen haben es sich auf ihren Betten gemütlich gemacht und lassen die Zaubertrankstunde bei Professor Snape Revue passieren (außer Sally, die über einem dicken Wälzer, der auf ihrem Schoß liegt, eingeschlafen ist und leise Schnarchgeräusche von sich gibt).

»Snape ist irgendwie gruselig«, sagt Daphne und kaut auf einem Lakritz-Zauberstab herum. »Und seine Fragen waren ganz schön schwer … abgesehen von dem Bezoar natürlich.«

Millicent zuckt mit den Schultern. »Wen interessiert's? Er hat ja nicht uns gefragt.«

»Genau«, sagt Pansy. »Und Potter hat schon schlimmeres überlebt, würde ich meinen. Ich mache mir mehr Sorgen um Longbottom - ich meine, nicht um ihn, aber darum, dass er uns eines Tages alle in die Luft jagt. Vielleicht war sein Kessel heute Morgen erst der Anfang.«

Tracey grinst. »Wenn mein Dad wüsste, wie es hier zugeht. Mom hat schon ewig gebraucht, ihn zu beruhigen, nachdem mein Hogwarts-Brief ankam.«

»Wieso das? Wusste er nicht, dass ihr Hexen seid?«, fragt Millicent.

»Klar wusste er, aber die Adresszeile _Zimmer unter dem Dach_ war zu viel für ihn. Er ist durch unser Haus gelaufen wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und hat dauernd durch die Fenster gespäht. Woher sie denn wüssten, wo ich schlafe und dass er die Polizei rufen wird … bis ihm eingefallen ist, dass er selbst Polizist ist.«

Daphne kichert. »Aber wie hätte dich der Brief denn sonst erreichen sollen? Muggel sind wirklich lustig.«

Tracey betrachtet ihre schlafende Mitschülerin. »Ich frage mich, wie Sally aufgewachsen ist. Ihre Mutter ist auch ein Muggel, aber sie lebt ja bei ihrem Vater …«

»Ach, lass ihr doch ihren Schönheitsschlaf«, sagt Pansy. » Den hat sie bitter nötig.«

Millicent und Daphne prusten los, nur Tracey erwidert: »Ich finde sie nett.«

»Na und? Ich hab trotzdem Recht«, stellt Pansy gleichgültig fest.

»Und sie hat Lavender und Parvati ganz schön blöd da stehen lassen«, sagt Tracey.

»Die _sind_ ja auch blöd, und peinlich«, sagt Pansy augenrollend. »Genau wie ihr Gequatsche über Voldemort.«

Die Mädchen schnappen nach Luft.

»Du hast seinen Namen gesagt«, flüstert Millicent ungläubig.

»Ich glaube nicht, dass das sein echter Name war, mehr so eine Art Künstlername. Wer nennt sein Kind schon so?«

»Ich dachte immer, das war sein Nachname«, murmelt Daphne. » Er hieß ja auch _Lord_ … ihr wisst schon.«

»Ist doch egal, jedenfalls soll man ihn nicht aussprechen«, sagt Millicent.

»Dann pass jetzt mal gut auf«, lächelt Pansy. »Ich sage nämlich, was ich will! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Vol-«

DUFF!

Weiter kommt Pansy nicht, weil ihr ein Kissen mitten ins Gesicht fliegt.

»Spinnst du?«, faucht sie Daphne an.

»Du machst Millicent Angst«, sagt sie mit Unschuldsmiene.

»Ich hab keine Angst!«, erwidert Millicent und schleudert Daphne ihr Kissen entgegen.

»Hey, wofür war das denn?«

 _Na warte!_

Pansy schnappt sich ihr Kissen und holt aus, doch anstatt damit Daphne zu treffen, landet es auf dem Bett nebenan und prallt an Sallys Kopf ab.

»TURBAN!«, ruft sie und schreckt kerzengerade aus dem Schlaf hoch.

Pansy zeigt mit dem Finger auf das Bett gegenüber. »Daphne hat angefangen!«

»Ich bin aber nicht Daphne«, murmelt Sally und rückt ihre Brille gerade.

Tracey kringelt sich vor Lachen. »Wow, Pansy kann wirklich Null zielen!«

Pansy schmollt. »Ooh … Na dann muss ich das unbedingt üben!« Blitzschnell springt sie auf und befeuert Tracey mit allen Kissen, die ihr Bett hergibt. Was darauf folgt, ist eine Kissenschlacht, die ihren Namen redlich verdient hat. Kreuz und quer springen die Mädchen durch den Schlafsaal und hauen sich gegenseitig die Kissen um die Ohren, ganz nach dem Motto: Jede gegen jede. Es dauert nicht lange, bis das erste Kissen den Geist aufgibt und überall Federn im Raum herumfliegen, worüber sich vor allem Winston und Lady freuen.

Sie hören erst auf, als Pansy wegen eines Lachanfalls außer Gefecht gesetzt ist (sie musste an ihre Mutter denken, die beim Anblick ihres Treibens definitiv Schnappatmungen bekommen hätte) und legen sich schließlich erschöpft schlafen.

Das Letzte, das Pansy hört, ist Tracey, die flüstert: »Manche sagen, er ist immer noch irgendwo da draußen. Glaubt ihr, da ist was dran?«

Doch scheinbar schlafen die anderen bereits, denn niemand antwortet ihr. Und auch Pansy ist viel zu müde, um mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.

* * *

»Das ist unfair!«, jammert Pansy am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, nachdem Bletchley ihnen vorab verraten hat, dass am Donnerstag der erste Flugunterricht mit den Gryffindors stattfinden wird. Ihre ausgelassene Stimmung vom Vorabend hat

somit ein jähes Ende gefunden. »Warum müssen wir alle teilnehmen? Ich hab keine Lust dazu!«

»Was ist los, noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen?«, fragt Nott, der zwei Plätze neben ihr sitzt.

Pansy sieht ihn an, als hätte er gefragt, ob er sich ihr Haarband ausleihen darf. »Natürlich nicht, das ist was für Jungs! Und wozu gibt es Flohpulver und Portschlüssel, um zu verreisen? Ich komme sehr gut ohne Besen zurecht, vielen Dank.«

»Also, ich kann es kaum erwarten«, grinst Tracey. »Mein Dad hat mich bisher nicht mal in die Nähe eines Besens gelassen.«

»Flugunterricht«, wiederholt Zabini verächtlich. »Schon klar, dass die Schlammblüter aus Hufflepuff und Gryffindor noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Besen gesehen haben, aber ich bin persönlich beleidigt, dass man annimmt, _ich_ wüsste nicht, wie man fliegt!«

Malfoy grinst hämisch. »Sei nicht so negativ, das wird wahrscheinlich noch amüsanter als die Zaubertrankstunde bei Snape. Wer will wetten, dass sich Potter und Longbottom wieder zu kompletten Idioten machen?«

Jetzt, da Malfoy das Wort ergreift, widmet sich Pansy wieder ihrem Essen. Selbst, wenn sein Repertoire an Gesprächsthemen nicht nur aus Quidditch, seinem Vater und Harry Potter bestehen würde, den er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ausstehen kann, hätte sie kein Bedürfnis, ihm zuzuhören.

»Ich würde sagen, die Chancen stehen gut«, sagt Zabini.

»Bedenkt aber, dass er einen entscheidenden Vorteil hat«, schmunzelt Nott. »Er ist in einem Besenschrank aufgewachsen.«

Trotz ihrer schlechten Laune muss Pansy kichern. Die Vorstellung, dass jemand in einem Schrank schläft, ist tatsächlich ziemlich komisch, aber vielleicht sind die Schränke von Muggeln ja auch sehr geräumig (in Pansys Kleiderschrank daheim könnten bestimmt fünf Personen gleichzeitig schlafen). Vermutlich weiß sie noch weniger über Muggel und ihre Gewohnheiten wie Crabbe über gesunde Ernährung.

Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz so wenig, denn immerhin hat sie von einem berühmten Muggel namens Winston Churchill gehört. Das allerdings auch nur, weil ihr Kater seinen Namen bereits hatte, als sie ihn in der Winkelgasse in der _Magischen Menagerie_ gekauft hat.

Sie hatte sich für Winston entschieden, weil er sich jedes Mal, wenn sie versuchte, eine andere Katze zu streicheln, dazwischen drängelte. Den Mädchen hatte Pansy erzählt, er sei in einer stürmischen Nacht völlig verwahrlost und ausgehungert vor ihrem Stadthaus in London aufgetaucht, also habe sie ihn zu sich genommen und aufgepäppelt. Das klingt etwas dramatischer.

»Davis«, ruft Malfoy plötzlich und reißt Pansy aus ihren Gedanken. »Wie heißen die Dinger mit diesen drehenden Platten oben drauf, mit denen Muggel durch die Luft fliegen?«

Tracey grinst. »Hubschrauber.«

Malfoy gestikuliert ausufernd, während er redet. »Jedenfalls war ich auf meinem Komet Zwei-Sechzig unterwegs - der hat ziemlich Power - und auf einmal kam so ein Hub-Dings direkt auf mich zugeflogen! Hätte ich keinen Looping gemacht, hätte es mich voll erwischt - war echt knapp, aber ich hab's geschafft.«

Fasziniert hängen Millicent und Daphne an seinen Lippen.

»Zum Glück kannst du Loopings, die müssen echt schwierig sein.«

»Hattest du denn keine Angst?«

Malfoy winkt ab. »Nicht wirklich, ich bin sogar noch eine Weile neben den Muggeln her geflogen, bis es mir irgendwann zu langweilig wurde. Aber ich sag euch, die haben vielleicht bescheuert geguckt; dachte schon, die krachen in den nächsten Baum, ha ha!«

Pansy ist nicht beeindruckt von dieser offensichtlichen Lüge. Sie schiebt ihren Teller beiseite und stützt das Kinn auf den Händen ab. »Ich bin so stolz«, säuselt sie, »deine Geschichte aus erster Hand zu erfahren.«

Malfoy sieht sie belustigt an. »Parkinstein! Wie schön, dass sie einen Hochstuhl für dich gefunden haben.«

Sie übergeht seinen Kommentar und seufzt: »Und es ist gleichzeitig so traurig, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Zauberer schon tödlich verunglückt sind, als sie mit genau so einem Muggel-Ding zusammengeprallt sind.«

»Wen interessiert's? Das waren eben Idioten, die nicht aufgepasst haben.«

»Warte mal«, sagt Nott nachdenklich. »Da gab es doch auch diesen einen Quidditch-Spieler -«

»Stimmt!«, ruft Zabini. »Fabius Watkins von den Montrose Magpies. Ist gar nicht so lange her … diese drehenden Dinger haben ihn zerfetzt.«

»Unglaublich«, sagt Pansy. »Selbst ein Profi hatte keine Chance! Das klingt fast wie ein Wunder, Malfoy. Potter ist wohl nicht der einzige Junge, der überlebt hat, was?«

Malfoys Gesicht nimmt langsam ein hässliches, helles rot an. »Warum gehst du nicht und nervst jemand anderen?«

Doch Pansy denkt nicht daran: »Sag, war es sehr peinlich für deine Eltern, einen Brief vom Ministerium zu bekommen, weil du gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen verstoßen hast?«

Die anderen machen ein Gesicht, als würde ihnen erst jetzt ein Licht aufgehen. Das Geheimhaltungsabkommen legt fest, dass sämtliche Magie vor Muggeln zu verbergen ist und dass Verstöße vom Ministerium mit Strafen geahndet werden.

Malfoy, den nun alle erwartungsvoll anschauen, antwortet schnippisch: »Ist mir doch egal, ob die Muggel mich gesehen haben - und außerdem, was weißt du schon vom Fliegen, oder vom Ministerium!«

Pansy antwortet nicht, weil sie weiß, dass sie gewonnen hat, und schenkt sich gut gelaunt Kakao nach, während Malfoy zornig seine Scheibe Toastbrot zerpflückt.

Der Rest der Erstklässler vermeidet es gänzlich, einen Ton von sich zu geben, bis sich Nott einige Augenblicke später räuspert. »Das Ministerium, he? Wisst ihr, wem die mal Briefe schicken sollten?«, fragt er grinsend in die Runde. » Na? Den Lehrern, die uns übers Wochenende Hausaufgaben geben! … Oder?«

Doch die einzige Reaktion sind verständnislose Blicke und Zabini, der fragt: »Was redest du da?«

Notts Grinsen verschwindet. »Keine Ahnung.«

Der Rest des Frühstücks verläuft schweigend.

* * *

Nachdem die Eulen am Donnerstagmorgen die Post zugestellt haben, ist Pansy im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülerinnen nicht überrascht, dass sie als Einzige noch keinen Brief von ihren Eltern bekommen hat.

»Das kann noch dauern«, erklärt sie abwinkend. »Mein Vater ist diesen Monat geschäftlich unterwegs und meine Mutter hat alle Hände voll damit zu tun, ihre nächste Frühjahrskollektion vorzubereiten.«

Wie üblich, wenn sie ihre Mutter erwähnt, fangen Daphnes und Millicents Augen an, zu leuchten. Doch bevor sie etwas sagen können, prahlt Malfoy ein paar Meter weiter lautstark mit seinem neuen, mittlerweile etwa hundertsten Paket Süßigkeiten, das ihm seine Eltern geschickt haben und verscheucht eine Eule mit langen Federohren, die im Begriff war, sich auf seine Schulter zu setzen.

»Nicht mehr lange, und er sieht aus wie Crabbe«, bemerkt Pansy spitz.

Millicent kichert. »Ob es einen Besen gibt, der diesen Brocken überhaupt in die Luft befördern kann?«

Erst, als Pansy ihr Gekicher nachäfft, verstummt sie und schaut betreten auf ihren Teller.

»Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?«, fragt Tracey verdutzt.

»Flugstunde«, brummt Pansy und beobachtet, wie Malfoy mit seinen beiden Bodyguards zum Tisch der Gryffindors stolziert.

»Ich verstehe das«, seufzt Daphne. »Mir wird schon auf dieser Schwingtreppe im dritten Stock jedes Mal schwindelig.«

»Ich hab auch ein bisschen Angst«, gibt Sally zu.

»Ach was, es wird schon nichts passieren, und fliegen macht bestimmt Spaß!« Tracey lächelt aufmunternd, doch ohne Erfolg. »Och, jetzt macht doch nicht alle so ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.«

»Mist!«, zischt Pansy plötzlich.

Die anderen folgen ihrem Blick.

»Was ist passiert?«

»Diese Hohlköpfe hätten sich beinahe geprügelt, wenn McGonagall nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre.«

»Was? Wer?«

Pansy rollt mit den Augen. »Malfoy hat Longbottom sein Erinnermich weggenommen. Und da der Krötenjunge sich nicht alleine wehren kann, wollten Potter und Weasley das für ihn regeln - mit freier Sicht auf den Lehrertisch«, sagt sie und schnaubt belustigt. »Dabei hätte ich so gerne gesehen, wie jemand Malfoy die Nase bricht.«

»Warte, was ist ein Erinnermich?«, fragt Tracey interessiert.

»Eine kleine Glaskugel, die rot leuchtet, wenn man was vergessen hat«, erklärt Millicent. »Sie sagt einem aber nicht, _was_ man vergessen hat. Ich hab auch eins Zuhause.«

»Ein dummes Kinderspielzeug«, kommentiert Pansy.

»Ja, total!«, sagt Millicent hastig. »Ich hab's natürlich schon ewig nicht mehr benutzt.«

~.~.~

Pünktlich um 15:30 Uhr haben sich die Slytherins in der Nähe von Hagrids Hütte auf einem Stück Rasen eingefunden, wo die Flugstunde stattfinden wird. Ihre Lehrerin Madam Hooch, eine Frau mit grauen Haaren und gelben Augen, die an einen Greifvogel erinnern, hält ungeduldig nach dem Rest der Klasse Ausschau.

Pansy stört es nicht im Geringsten, dass die Gryffindors spät dran sind; insgeheim hofft sie, dass der Flugunterricht aus irgendeinem Grund ausfällt. Denselben Gedanken scheint auch Sally zu haben, die offenbar irgendwelche Atemübungen macht, um sich zu beruhigen.

Ganz anders als Tracey. »Oh Mann, ich freu mich!«

»Geht so«, murrt Millicent.

Die Jungs wirken völlig entspannt. Ganz besonders dämlich grinst Malfoy, als könnte er es kaum erwarten, sein angebliches Talent vor allen unter Beweis zu stellen.

Pansy tritt gegen den Schulbesen, der neben ihr im Gras liegt. Er ist aus billigstem Holz hergestellt, abgenutzt und viele der Reisigzweige fehlen bereits. »Mit so einem Ding hier würde unsere Hauselfe nicht mal den Keller fegen.«

»Ihr habt eine Hauselfe?«, fragt Millicent ehrfürchtig.

Daphne kichert. »Die sind so hässlich, und gleichzeitig irgendwie süß, nicht wahr?«

Doch in dem Moment bemerkt Pansy missmutig, wie die Gryffindors den Abhang hinunter geeilt kommen.

»Nun, worauf wartet ihr noch?«, blafft Hooch sie an. »Jeder stellt sich neben einem Besen auf. Na los, Beeilung.«

Gekonnt vermeiden Parvati und Lavender den Blick zu Pansy und den anderen Mädchen.

»Streckt die rechte Hand über euren Besen aus und sagt ›Hoch‹.«

»HOCH!«

Pansys Besen erhebt sich zitternd ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft, bevor er Sekunden später wieder zu Boden fällt. Doch nur den Wenigsten, darunter Malfoy und Tracey, springt der Besen auf Anhieb in die Hand.

»Wow, das ist so cool!«, quietscht sie und fährt auf Pansys eisigen Blick hin fort: »Naja, man darf keine Angst haben, schätze ich.«

»Hoch«, ruft Pansy noch einmal halbherzig und denkt: _›Mach schon, oder ich reiß dir deine letzten paar Zweige auch noch raus.‹_

Tatsächlich gehorcht ihr Besen diesmal, als ob er sie gehört hätte.

Partout kein Glück scheinen Millicent und Daphne zu haben, doch als Madam Hooch gerade nicht hinsieht, schnappen sie sich ihre Besen kurzerhand vom Boden.

Als nächstes geht Madam Hooch durch die Reihen und überprüft ihre Griffe, um zu zeigen, wie sie sich sicher auf dem Besenstiel halten können. Mit großer Genugtuung beobachtet Pansy, wie sie Malfoy korrigiert: »Nein, nein, das ist nicht gut. Du musst weiter auseinander greifen, mit der rechten Hand nach oben.«

»Entschuldigen Sie bitte«, sagt er verärgert, »aber ich fliege seit meinem sechsten Lebensjahr und bin noch nie von meinem Besen gefallen!«

»Dann hattest du all die Jahre Glück, Junge«, sagt Hooch und geht weiter zu Goyle.

Malfoy sieht nicht, wie Pansy ihn schadenfroh angrinst, weil er entrüstete Blicke mit Nott und Zabini tauscht und sich an die Stirn tippt.

Als Hooch bei Pansy angelangt ist, guckt sie verständnislos. »Aber du sitzt ja noch gar nicht auf deinem Besen.«

»Ich fühl mich nicht gut«, schmollt Pansy, doch ihre Lehrerin will davon nichts wissen.

»Papperlapapp! Du wirst sehen, fliegen ist toll, und auch gar nicht schwer. Mach es genau wie deine Freundin hier«, sagt sie und deutet auf Tracey. »So ist es perfekt.«

»Ja, ganz toll«, murmelt sie und nimmt genervt ihre Position ein. Sie will nicht fliegen. Wirklich nicht, kein bisschen.

Zufrieden tritt Hooch ein paar Schritte zurück und erhebt ihre Stimme. »Passt jetzt auf. Wenn ich pfeife, stoßt ihr euch vom Boden ab, und zwar mit aller Kraft. Haltet eure Besenstiele gerade, steigt ein paar Meter hoch und kommt dann gleich wieder runter, indem ihr euch leicht nach vorn neigt. Auf meinen Pfiff - drei - zwei -«

Plötzlich, noch bevor ein Pfeifton zu hören ist, schießt Longbottom wie ein Sektkorken in die Luft.

»Komm zurück, Junge!«, ruft Madam Hooch. Sie scheint mit der Situation komplett überfordert zu sein, ansonsten wäre ihr wohl eine hilfreichere Anweisung eingefallen …

Longbottom steigt immer höher, Meter für Meter, verliert den Halt und plumpst schließlich wie ein nasser Sack mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden. Sein Besen entscheidet sich stattdessen dafür, einen Ausflug zu machen und schwebt hinüber zum verbotenen Wald, wo er verschwindet.

Die Gryffindors schreien auf und schlagen sich bestürzt die Hände vors Gesicht, während Pansy zufrieden ihren Besen von sich wirft. Bestimmt wird die Flugstunde heute nicht mehr fortgesetzt!

Mit bleichem Gesicht stürzt Hooch auf das unförmige Bündel zu. Sie murmelt etwas von einem gebrochenen Handgelenk und hilft dem Krötenjungen hoch, indem sie einen Arm um ihn legt. Dann wendet sie sich an den Rest der Klasse.

»Keiner von euch rührt sich, während ich diesen Jungen in den Krankenflügel bringe! Ihr lasst die Besen, wo sie sind, oder ihr seid schneller aus Hogwarts draußen, als ihr ›Quidditch‹ sagen könnt!«

Beim Anblick von Longbottoms tränenüberströmtem Gesicht muss sich Pansy auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht los zu lachen.

»Komm, mein Kleiner«, sagt Hooch und geht langsam mit ihm in Richtung Schloss.

Sobald beide außer Hörweite sind, prustet Malfoy los: »Habt ihr das Gesicht von diesem Riesentrampel gesehen?«

Die Slytherin-Jungs kichern, als plötzlich Parvati vortritt. »Halt den Mund, Malfoy.«

Doch der ignoriert ihren Kommentar und läuft zu der Stelle im Gras, wo Kröten-Neville seine Bruchlandung hatte.

Derweil mustert Pansy Parvati amüsiert, denn sie erinnert sich noch genau, wie sie Longbottom an ihrem ersten Abend bezeichnet hatte. Mit gespielter Verwunderung fragt sie: »Ooh, machst dich für Longbottom stark? Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du _fette, kleine Heulsusen_ magst, Parvati.«

Parvati antwortet nicht, aber ihre Wangen färben sich rosa.

»Schaut mal!«, ruft Malfoy plötzlich und pickt etwas aus dem Gras. » Das blöde Ding, das die Oma von Longbottom ihm geschickt hat.« Grinsend hält er das Erinnermich hoch, das im Sonnenlicht schimmert, und wirft es ein paar Mal in die Luft. »Wenn er das hier festgehalten hätte, hätte es ihn daran erinnert, besser auf seinem fetten Hintern zu landen!«

Zu Pansys Ärgernis brechen jetzt auch Millicent und Daphne in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis sich aus den Reihen der Gryffindors jemand weiteres zu Wort meldet. Es ist Harry Potter.

»Gib es her, Malfoy«, sagt er leise, offenbar in der Annahme, bedrohlich zu klingen.

Gebannt beobachten die Schüler die beiden, so auch Pansy, die hofft, dass die Auseinandersetzung vom Frühstück nun fortgesetzt wird. Denn ein Lehrer ist diesmal weit und breit nicht in Sicht, weshalb Malfoys gebrochener Nase nichts mehr im Wege steht - abgesehen von Crabbe und Goyle, die zugegebenermaßen aussehen, als könnten sie Potter mit einem einzigen Schlag K.O. hauen.

Genau dessen scheint sich auch Malfoy bewusst zu sein, denn er grinst frech und sagt: »Ich glaube, ich steck es irgendwo hin, damit Longbottom es sich abholen kann - wie wär's mit - oben auf einem Baum?«

»Gib es her!«, ruft Potter, doch Malfoy schwingt sich mit einer lässigen Bewegung auf seinen Besen.

Und obwohl Pansy bezweifelt, dass sie noch einmal so viel Glück hat wie vorhin, beschwört sie Merlin, dass jetzt irgendein Lehrer aufkreuzen und Malfoy der Schule verweisen möge.


	6. Bad News & Broomsticks

**Bad News & Broomsticks**

* * *

 _»Potter mit seiner heiligen Narbe bekommt doch alles,_

 _was er will!«_

* * *

Wie sehr Draco das Fliegen vermisst hat, wird ihm erst jetzt so richtig bewusst, als er immer höher in die Luft steigt, ihm eine leichte Brise durch die Haare weht und sich dieses unvergleichlich schwerelose Gefühl einstellt. Am liebsten würde er für den Rest des Tages hier oben bleiben.

Der alte Schulbesen scheint leicht nach links abdriften zu wollen, was Draco aber nicht weiter stört. Ein geübter Flieger wie er wird auch mit einem solchen Mängelexemplar fertig.

Sein Vater sagt immer, er sei ein Naturtalent, und um genau das der Klasse zu demonstrieren, fliegt er in schnellen, spiralförmigen Bewegungen bis zum Wipfel einer hoch gewachsenen Eiche. Von hier aus hat er den perfekten Überblick über Hogwarts: Links befindet sich das Quidditch-Feld, rechts der See, vor ihm das Schloss. Und sollte Madam Hooch zurückkehren, könnte er, geschützt durch die dichte Baumkrone, unbemerkt wieder landen.

Mit aufgeklappten Mündern blicken seine Mitschüler zu ihm hinauf. Ja, hier oben ist Draco in seinem Element. Das macht ihm niemand streitig, auch nicht Harry Potter, da kann er so berühmt sein, wie er will. Bestimmt könnte der sich keine fünf Sekunden auf einem Besen halten …

Da fällt Draco wieder ein, warum er eigentlich hier oben ist. Lässig wirft er Longbottoms Erinnermich in die Luft und ruft: »Komm und hol's dir doch, Potter!«

Ohne die Streberin Granger zu beachten, die hektisch auf ihn einredet, schwingt sich Potter auf seinen Besen und hebt vom Boden ab. Draco hat auch nichts anderes von ihm erwartet, immerhin gehört es zu den Pflichten eines Gryffindors, die Ehre sämtlicher Weicheier in der Umgebung zu verteidigen.

Gebannt wartet er darauf, dass Potter auf sein hässliches Gesicht fällt wie schon Longbottom vor ihm - doch stattdessen steuert er seinen Besen so mühelos, als hätte er nie etwas anderes gemacht!

Dracos Grinsen erstarrt, als er ihm Meter für Meter näher kommt und schließlich auf gleicher Höhe angelangt ist. »Gib es her, oder ich werf dich von deinem Besen runter!«

»Was du nicht sagst?« Draco gibt sich unbeeindruckt, obwohl er plötzlich ein sehr ungutes Gefühl hat.

Und tatsächlich, im nächsten Moment schießt Potter wie ein Pfeil auf ihn zu! Draco kann ihm gerade noch ausweichen, wobei er um ein Haar den Halt verliert. Mit schwitzigen Händen hält er seinen Besenstiel umklammert, sein Herz pocht fast hörbar.

Ein Blick nach unten verrät ihm, dass er mit einem Sturz aus dieser Höhe, anders als Longbottom nicht mit einem gebrochenen Handgelenk davon gekommen wäre!

»Kein Crabbe und kein Goyle hier oben, um dich rauszuhauen, Malfoy!«

Offensichtlich hat dieser Wahnsinnige keine Ahnung, was er beinahe angerichtet hätte. Bevor er eine neue Attacke startet, muss Draco von sich ablenken, um wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen zu gewinnen. »Dann fang's doch, wenn du kannst!«

Mit aller Kraft wirft er die wertlose Glaskugel in Richtung See

und begibt sich im Sturzflug zurück zu den anderen. Dort verfolgen sie, wie Potter - anstatt im See bruch zu landen und zu ertrinken - das Erinnermich auffängt.

»Verdammtes Anfängerglück«, murmelt Draco, während die Gryffindors jubelnd auf Potter zustürmen. Den Gedanken, dass er womöglich _Talent_ im Fliegen hat, lässt Draco gar nicht erst zu, das wäre einfach zu unwahrscheinlich …

»HARRY POTTER!«, donnert es plötzlich aus Richtung des Schlossportals, und Dracos Miene hellt sich schlagartig auf. Professor McGonagall ist aufgetaucht; sie hat die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihre Augen funkeln zornig hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern. » _Nie_ , während meiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts - wie _kannst_ du es wagen, du hättest dir den Hals brechen können -«

 _Oder meinen!_

»Es war nicht seine Schuld, Professor -«

»Seien Sie still, Miss Patil!«

»Aber Malfoy -«

»Genug, Mr Weasley. Potter, folgen Sie mir, sofort.«

Geknickt trottet das Narbengesicht hinter McGonagall her, und Draco wird vor lauter Schadenfreude ganz warm ums Herz.

Als die beiden außer Hörweite sind, schlägt er sich mit gespieltem Entsetzen die Hände an den Kopf und ruft: »Welch ein Verlust, der legendäre Harry Potter wird nach nicht mal zwei Wochen aus Hogwarts raus geworfen!«

»Jaah, und jetzt geht's zurück nach Muggel-Land«, höhnt Crabbe.

»Sie werden ihn nicht rausschmeißen!«, faucht Weasley.

»Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.« Draco lächelt verschmitzt. »Du hast gehört, was Hooch gesagt hat, und Potter hat eindeutig gegen die Regeln verstoßen.«

»Du hast doch damit angefangen!«

»Beweis es!«

Die Slytherin-Jungs lachen, doch Weasley ballt die Fäuste. »Damit kommst du nicht durch, ich erzähle Dumbledore, was wirklich abgelaufen ist!«

»Verständlich, dass du sauer bist, Weasley. Ich meine, wie willst du das deiner Familie erklären? Die haben bestimmt gehofft, dein Freund würde dir ein paar Galleonen rüberwachsen lassen, stimmt's?«

Bevor er sich auf Draco stürzen kann, wird Weasley, dessen Gesichtsfarbe sich mittlerweile seinen Haaren angepasst hat, von Seamus Finnigan zurückgehalten, einem Gryffindor mit irischem Akzent. »Das ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy!«

»Schwachsinn«, sagt Zabini. »Wenn Potter so dämlich ist und ihm hinterher fliegt, hat er selbst Schuld.«

»Aber er hat Nevilles Erinnermich gestohlen«, erwidert Dean Thomas, ein dunkelhäutiger Gryffindor.

Jetzt mischen sich auch die Weiber ein. »Na und?«, meint Millicent Bulstrode. »Ist doch bloß ein Kinderspielzeug.«

»Wer hat dich denn gefragt?«, giftet Lavender Brown.

»Halt die Klappe!«, ruft Daphne Greengrass.

»Halt du die Klappe!«, entgegnet Parvati Patil.

Draco beobachtet, wie nun alle wild durcheinander reden - alle, bis auf Pansy Parkinson, die wenige Meter abseits in ihren Taschenspiegel starrt. Zweimal schon hat sich diese respektlose Göre über ihn lustig gemacht, und am liebsten würde er auch für ihren Schulverweis sorgen. Doch bis sich dazu eine Gelegenheit bietet, kann er sich immerhin damit begnügen, sie zu verärgern.

»Was willst du denn damit, Zwerg?«, fragt er spöttisch und deutet auf ihren Besen im Gras. »Du solltest besser nach einem Kinderbesen fragen. Die fliegen zwar nur einen Meter hoch, aber das ist immerhin das Doppelte von deiner Größe.«

»Fällt dir nichts Neues ein, Malfoy?«, fragt sie, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

»Ich finde nur, nach Longbottom muss sich nicht noch jemand bis auf die Knochen blamieren.«

»Ach, du meinst wie vorhin, als dich Potter fast vom Besen geschubst hätte? Stimmt, das wäre echt peinlich für dich gewesen.«

»Was quatschst du da? Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle.«

»Sah aber nicht so aus.«

»Ganz schön viel Meinung für so wenig Ahnung. In einem richtigen Flug-Wettkampf hätte Potter keine Chance gegen mich.«

Sie verdreht die Augen. »Bitte fang jetzt nicht wieder mit deiner Schrubhauber-Geschichte an.«

»Ich rede über was ich will! Und es ist keine Geschichte, sondern genauso passiert wie ich gesagt habe«, lügt er.

Wen interessiert schon, dass das Flugobjekt bloß ein Vogel gewesen war? Es geht schließlich ums Prinzip, nämlich, dass er im letzten Moment einen Zusammenstoß vermeiden konnte …

»Was auch immer«, murmelt sie und streicht sich hochkonzentriert durch die Haare.

In diesem Moment wird Draco bewusst, dass es gar nicht Potter ist, den er am meisten verabscheut. »Funktioniert es?«

»Was?«

»Dein Spiegelzauber«, antwortet er mit Unschuldsmiene. »Siehst du darin weniger hässlich aus als in Wirklichkeit?«

Sie stößt einen entrüsteten Laut aus, ist aber wohl zu irritiert, um etwas zu erwidern. Grinsend dreht sich Draco um und lässt sie stehen.

Auch die anderen sind verstummt; der Grund dafür ist Madam Hooch, die gerade aus dem Schloss zurückkehrt und deren Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes verheißt. »Der Flugunterricht ist bis auf Weiteres gestrichen«, ruft sie schroff.

Die Jungs beginnen lautstark zu protestieren, doch Hooch hebt ihre Stimme: »Und ich werde nicht mit euch darüber diskutieren, die Anweisung kommt direkt von Professor Dumbledore. Also los, rein mit euch, hopp hopp!«

»Na toll«, sagt Nott, »das haben wir nur diesem nutzlosen Trottel Longbottom zu verdanken.«

Auf dem Rückweg ins Schloss bricht ein neues Gezanke zwischen den Erstklässlern aus. Nur Draco ist stehen geblieben und beobachtet, wie Madam Hooch mit einer flinken Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs die herumliegenden Besen in die Luft schweben lässt, wo sie sich zu einem ordentlichen Bündel formen.

Er räuspert sich. »Prof- … Mrs … Ma'am?!«

Überrascht dreht sie sich um. »Was ist los, Junge, willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?«

»Wann sind die Auswahlspiele für die Quidditch-Mannschaften?«

»Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber Erstklässler werden schon seit Jahren nicht mehr zugelassen.«

»Nun, vielleicht kennen Sie meinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy. Er ist nämlich Vorsitzender des Schulrates, und er sagt, dass auch Ausnahmen möglich sind.«

»So ein Ausnahmefall ist extrem selten. Seitdem ich hier die Flugstunden leite, habe ich nur einen erlebt, um genau zu sein.«

»Aber Sie verstehen das nicht«, fährt Draco unbeirrt fort. »Ich bin wirklich gut! Ich zeige es Ihnen, jetzt gleich!«

Sichtlich ungeduldig antwortet sie: »Hör zu! Selbst, wenn du älter wärst - das Team der Slytherins ist komplett, und nach fünf Jahren Sieg in Folge bezweifle ich, dass Mr Flint seine Mannschaftsaufstellung in absehbarer Zeit ändern wird. Und jetzt entschuldige mich.«

Draco stutzt. Warum sollte er Madam Hooch überzeugen, wenn in der Mannschaft gar kein Platz mehr frei ist? Hat Flint ihn etwa angelogen?

~.~.~

Zurück in der Eingangshalle bemerkt er nicht einmal, dass er um ein Haar auf die entlaufene Kröte von Hannah Abbott, einer Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, getreten wäre. Gerade, als er die Wendeltreppe zum Kerker hinab steigen will, kommt ihm Bletchley entgegen.

»Hast du Flint gesehen? Ich muss mit ihm sprechen«, sagt Draco mürrisch.

»Nein, worum geht's?«

»Quidditch.«

»Klingt ja ernst«, schmunzelt Bletchley. »Aber den Weg nach unten kannst du dir sparen, da ist er nicht. Versuch's lieber im Pokalzimmer.«

»Pokalzimmer?«

»Exakt, er ist oft dort. Dritter Stock, und von der Treppe aus nach links. Du kannst es nicht verfehlen, die Tür steht immer offen. **«**

~.~.~

Trotz seiner beachtlichen Größe ist jeder Zentimeter Wand des Pokalzimmers mit Regalen und Vitrinen aus Kristallglas vollgestellt, aus denen silberne und goldene Pokale, Medaillen, Teller und Statuen hervor blitzen.

Hinter einer Säule in der Mitte des Raums entdeckt Draco Flint. Er steht vor einem Schaukasten, der Quidditch-Abzeichen sämtlicher Slytherins aus den letzten Jahrzehnten enthält. Für den kurzen Blick, den Draco hineinwirft, stößt er relativ häufig auf den Namen Flint. Offenbar liegt das Talent in der Familie.

»Ich glaube, mein Vater hat mir beigebracht zu fliegen, bevor ich überhaupt laufen konnte«, erklärt Flint stolz. »Wusstest du, dass ich schon in meinem ersten Schuljahr als Jäger gespielt hab? Ich war der Jüngste seit vierundachtzig Jahren.«

»Ich hab mit Madam Hooch gesprochen«, sagt Draco ohne Umschweife. »Sie hat gesagt, deine Mannschaft wäre komplett.«

»Natürlich ist sie das.«

Er runzelt die Stirn. »Aber du hast doch gesagt, wenn ich sie überzeuge -«

»Warte, du dachtest doch nicht etwa, dass du eine richtige Position im Team bekommst?«

Als er in Dracos verständnisloses Gesicht blickt, wirft er lachend den Kopf in den Nacken. »Ich ersetze doch keinen Spieler durch einen Erstklässler, nur weil er lange genug darum bettelt! So läuft das nicht, mein Team funktioniert und solange das so ist, bleibt alles wie bisher. Ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht brauchbar als zweiter oder dritter Ersatzspieler!«

 _Ersatzspieler? Das wäre die reinste Talentverschwendung!_

Draco schluckt seine Wut hinunter. Sein Vater ist ein einflussreicher Mann. Er hat ihn schon oft zu den Spielen der Montrose Magpies, seiner Lieblingsmannschaft, mitgenommen. Zu seinem zehnten Geburtstag hat Draco einen Quaffel mit den Autogrammen aller Spieler bekommen, sowie ein Gruppenfoto mit der Mannschaft. Er startet einen letzten Versuch. »Was hältst du von den Magpies?«

»Die ewigen Gewinner? Erinnern mich an mein Team.«

»Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir eine Dauerkarte besorgen würde? Für die Ehrenloge, versteht sich.«

Flint wendet sich ihm zu und verschränkt die Arme. »Warum fragst du mich das?«

Draco zuckt mit den Schultern und zitiert seinen Vater: »Alles hat seinen Preis.«

»Glaubst du? Na, dann schreib dir jetzt mal was hinter die Löffel: Ich bin nicht käuflich! Zumindest nicht, was mein Team betrifft, kapiert?«

Diese Antwort hat Draco nicht erwartet. Vom Erlös einer solchen Karte könnte Flint die gesamte Weasley-Familie kaufen, und hätte sogar noch Geld für ein paar Schokofrösche übrig!

»Die Leute fragen mich ständig, wie wir es geschafft haben, den Quidditch-Pokal fünf Jahre in Folge zu gewinnen. Dabei sieht man diesen voreingenommenen Idioten genau an, welche Erklärung sie von einem Slytherin erwarten: dass wir uns mit faulen Tricks durchmogeln. Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass wir unzählige Ferien in Hogwarts verbracht haben, um zu trainieren. Dass wir uns fünfmal pro Woche den Arsch abrackern, und dass ich in den letzten Jahren mehr Zeit mit der Planung von Spieltaktiken verbracht habe, als mit Hausaufgaben. Und du glaubst, du könntest hier einfach rein spazieren, mit nichts weiter als deinem Namen und 'nem Beutel voll Galleonen und dich in meine Mannschaft einkaufen? Willst du mich wirklich so beleidigen?«

Draco fixiert den Schaukasten. Der Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen …

Flint schüttelt den Kopf und fährt in ruhigem Ton fort: »Wenn du so gut bist, wie du sagst, dann warte auf ein Auswahlspiel, so wie alle anderen auch. Ich werd so tun, als hätte dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden.« Er macht sich auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang, dreht sich aber vorher noch einmal um und grinst. »Es sei denn, du willst mir eine Freude mit dieser Karte machen. Ich hab zufällig nächsten Monat Geburtstag.«

~.~.~

Als Draco am Abend die Große Halle betritt, ist er nicht wenig erstaunt, einen gewissen Brillenträger bei den Gryffindors sitzen zu sehen, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Mit Blick auf die gefüllten Speiseplatten versuchen sich Crabbe und Goyle an Draco vorbeizuschieben, doch der hält sie an ihren Umhängen zurück. »Kommt mit!«

Er ignoriert Crabbe, der unzufrieden brummt, und steuert den Tisch der Gryffindors an. Er muss rausfinden, was aus Potters Schulverweis geworden ist.

»Nimmst deine letzte Mahlzeit ein, Potter? Wann fährt der Zug zurück zu den Muggeln?«

»Hier unten bist du viel mutiger, und deine kleinen Kumpel hast du auch mitgebracht.«

Draco lässt Potters Versuch, witzig zu sein, außer Acht. Warum antwortet er nicht auf seine Frage? Plötzlich schießt ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf. »Mit dir würde ich es jederzeit allein aufnehmen. Heute Nacht, wenn du willst. Zaubererduell, nur Zauberstäbe, kein Körperkontakt. Was ist los, noch nie von einem Zaubererduell gehört, was?«

»Natürlich hat er«, sagt Weasley, ohne gefragt worden zu sein, und steht auf. »Ich bin sein Sekundant, wer ist deiner?«

 _Bis grade dachte ich, Longbottom wäre der Dümmste von euch._ Draco beißt sich auf die Lippen und dreht sich zu seinen ›kleinen Kumpeln‹ um. »Crabbe«, sagt er. »Mitternacht, klar? Wir treffen uns im Pokalzimmer, das ist immer offen.«

Draco dreht sich um und läuft fast zum Tisch der Slytherins. Dort angekommen lässt er sich neben Zabini nieder und lacht laut los.

»Also?«, fragt Nott. »Warum ist Potter noch hier? Und was ist so witzig?«

»Hat er nicht gesagt, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dies sein letzter Abend in Hogwarts ist.«

Nott und Zabini schauen ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er für Crabbe und Goyle Platz macht und genüsslich ein Glas Kürbissaft trinkt. Schließlich fährt er fort: »Ich hab ihn zu einem Zaubererduell herausgefordert, heute um Mitternacht! Selbstverständlich konnte er nicht Nein sagen, und Weasley, dieser Idiot, hat sich auch noch ganz stolz zu Potters Sekundant erklärt. Es war schon fast zu einfach.«

Zabini schüttelt den Kopf. »Schon klar, dass bei dem Wörtchen _Mitternacht_ nichts bei denen geklingelt hat. So viel Dummheit muss wirklich bestraft werden.«

»Ähm, aber Malfoy«, sagt Goyle. »Was ist, wenn Filch dich und Crabbe erwischt?«

Draco mustert ihn. »Natürlich werden Crabbe und ich heute Nacht _nicht_ im Pokalzimmer sein!«

»Aber du hast doch gesagt -«

»Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, aber denk mal nach«, - Nott verschluckt sich beinahe an seinem Getränk - »Wenn wir das durchziehen würden, hätten wir drei potenzielle Probleme. Erstens: Filch. Zweitens: Peeves. Drittens: Punktabzug für Slytherin. Da wir aber nicht gehen, passiert was?«

Goyle macht ein Gesicht, als müsse er eine hochkomplizierte Formel lösen. Draco seufzt. »Erstens: Ich rede mit Filch. Zweitens: Filch erwischt Potter. Drittens: Punktabzug für Gryffindor und ein endgültiger Schulverweis, weil Potter schon wieder die Regeln gebrochen hat. Leuchtet dir das ein?«

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis sich Goyles Miene aufhellt. »Hehe, die sind echt voll blöd! … Warte - Ich hab 'ne Idee! Wir sagen dieser Penny, sie soll auch ins Pokalzimmer kommen!«

Draco runzelt die Stirn. »Wer?«

»Penny Parkinson.«

»Sie heißt Pansy, und warum sollte sie das tun?«

»Wir entführen ihre Katze?«

»Das ergibt keinen Sinn.«

»Oh …«

»Am Dienstag haben wir wieder Astronomie. Soll ich sie vom Turm runter schubsen?«

»Nein, Crabbe!«

»Warum hasst ihr euch eigentlich?«, fragt Zabini.

Draco verschränkt die Arme. »Weil sie eine selbstverliebte Ziege ist, der man keinen Respekt vor Jungs beigebracht hat.«

Nott beugt sich vor, um zu den Weibern am anderen Ende des Tisches sehen zu können. »Hm, kommt aus 'ner guten Familie, können heute nicht mehr viele von sich behaupten.«

»Tja, ich schon«, sagt Draco gereizt, »und sie geht mir trotzdem auf die Nerven!«

Zabini lacht kaum hörbar. »Das könnten lange sieben Jahre für euch werden.«

»Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht fällt sie ja eines Tages doch vom Astronomieturm.«

~.~.~

Nach dem Abendessen wartet Draco rechts neben dem Eingang zur Großen Halle vor einer Türe, um die die meisten Schüler einen großen Bogen machen: dem Büro des Hausmeisters Argus Filch.

Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Filch ein Squib ist, also jemand, der aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammt, selbst aber keinen Funken magischer Fähigkeiten geerbt hat. Und auch, wenn Squibs praktisch das Gegenteil von Schlammblütern sind, so werden sie von vielen zwar nicht unbedingt verachtet, aber eben auch nicht respektiert.

Als die Eingangshalle fast leer ist, klopft er an. Kurz darauf sind schlurfende Schritte zu hören; Filch öffnet die Tür, steckt seinen grauhaarigen Kopf durch den Spalt und blafft ihn an: »Was willst du?«

»Ich komme meiner Pflicht nach und möchte einen Regelverstoß melden«, sagt Draco mit abschätzigem Blick. »Es sei denn, Sie sind der falsche Ansprechpartner für sowas.«

Der Hausmeister funkelt ihn misstrauisch an. »Schön, aber mach's kurz, bin beschäftigt.«

Sowie Draco den fensterlosen Raum betritt, schlägt ihm ein unbekannter, widerlicher Geruch entgegen. Seine Augen brauchen eine Weile, um sich an die düstere Umgebung zu gewöhnen, deren einzige Lichtquelle eine Ölfunzel ist, die von der niedrigen Decke baumelt. An der Wand stehen Aktenschränke, die mit irgendwelchen Namen beschriftet sind;

anscheinend legt dieser Squib für jede Regelmissachtung eine Akte an. Draco stellt fest, dass zwei Schüler es sogar zu einer eigenen Schublade gebracht haben: ›Weasley, Fred‹ und ›Weasley, George‹. Fast schon reflexartig rümpft er die Nase.

Noch verstörender ist nur die beachtliche Sammlung von Ketten und Fußschellen, die an der Wand hinter Filchs Schreibtisch hängen, an dem dieser nun Platz genommen hat. Daneben steht ein mottenzerfressener Sessel, doch Draco hat nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich darauf niederzulassen, zumal Filchs dürre, graue Katze auf der Armlehne sitzt, und ihr starrender Blick alles andere als einladend wirkt.

Draco hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass Katzen ihn nicht mögen. Darum mag er sie auch nicht, und dieses Exemplar am allerwenigsten.

»Also, spuck's schon aus!«, sagt der Squib.

»Ich habe vorhin eine Unterhaltung zwischen ein paar Schülern mit angehört, die ein Zaubererduell veranstalten wollen. Im Pokalzimmer, um Mitternacht.«

»Ist das wahr?«, Filchs Augen weiten sich.

Draco nickt. »Ich weiß ja nicht, wie Sie das sehen, aber ich finde das sehr verantwortungslos. Jemand könnte die Trophäen beschädigen.«

Die Miene des Squibs verzieht sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen voll gelber Zähne. Er deutet auf die Schublade der Weasleys. »Wette, es sind diese Zwillinge, he?«

 _Zwillinge! Also ein doppelter Fehlschlag für die Gesellschaft …_

»Nein, aber ihr jüngerer Bruder«, sagt Draco und tut, als müsse er nachdenken. »Ich glaube, sein Name ist Ronald. Und sein Freund hat ihn regelrecht dazu angestachelt. Er sagte sowas wie _›Regeln gelten nur für andere‹._ Sie haben bestimmt von ihm gehört, von Harry Potter?«

* * *

In dieser Nacht war Draco kurz davor gewesen, seinen Plan über den Haufen zu werfen und doch ins Pokalzimmer zu gehen.

Während er den Baldachin seines Bettes anstarrte (weil Crabbe wie so oft beschlossen hatte, wie ein betrunkener Oger zu schnarchen), nahm die Vorstellung, an Potter ein paar seiner Kampf-Zaubersprüche zu üben, immer klarere Formen an. Zwar hätte er ihm keine ernsthafte Verletzung, aber immerhin leichte Schmerzen zufügen können. Doch letztlich war die Aussicht darauf, ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen, verlockender.

Umso entsetzter war Draco, als er am nächsten Morgen feststellen musste, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen war; Potter und seine rothaarige Klette waren immer noch da und verdrückten wie selbstverständlich ihre Frühstücksflocken.

Es gab also zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sind die beiden doch cleverer, als sie aussehen und hatten - genau wie er - nie vorgehabt, ins Pokalzimmer zu gehen, oder aber dieser nutzlose Squib-Hausmeister war schlicht zu blöd gewesen, sie zu erwischen.

~.~.~

So oder so musste sich Draco mit der Tatsache arrangieren, dass Harry Potter ihm vorerst erhalten bleiben würde. Und in der folgenden Woche verflüchtigte sich seine Verärgerung darüber sogar fast wieder.

In ihrer Freizeit erkundeten Draco und die Jungs das Schloss, auf der Suche nach dem sogenannten »Da-und-Fort-Raum«, der sich in seiner Erscheinung den Bedürfnissen desjenigen anpassen soll, der ihn findet, doch sie hatten keinen Erfolg.

Dafür sichteten die Erstklässler eines Morgens zum ersten Mal Selkies, auch bekannt als Wassermenschen, die in einer Kolonie im See von Hogwarts leben und ab und zu an den großen Fenstern des Gemeinschaftsraums vorbei schwimmen. Sie haben ein fischartiges Aussehen und ihre Haut und Haare sind grün (Draco wies Parkinson darauf hin, dass es unhöflich ist, ihre Verwandtschaft draußen warten zu lassen).

Außerdem schnappte er Gesprächsfetzen der Weiber auf, dass Parkinson als Einzige noch keine Post von ihren Eltern bekommen hat, weil diese schwer beschäftigt sind (ihre Mutter ist scheinbar Modedesignerin, was auch die merkwürdige Kleidung erklärt). Draco wird es also tunlichst vermeiden, daheim ihren Namen zu erwähnen, sonst kommt seine Mutter womöglich noch auf die Idee, die Parkinsons zum Essen einzuladen!

~.~.~

Jedenfalls hatte er an Potter kaum noch einen Gedanken verschwendet - bis zu diesem Morgen, als sechs große Schleiereulen ein langes, verdächtig aussehendes Paket durch die Große Halle tragen und es direkt vor Potters Nase auf den Tisch fallen lassen.

»Was ist das denn?«, fragt Zabini stirnrunzelnd.

»Das werden wir gleich sehen«, murmelt Draco und wendet sich an Crabbe und Goyle. »Los, kommt! Crabbe, lass den Teller stehen.«

Die beiden folgen ihm - nicht, ohne sich vorher ein paar Croissants in die Taschen zu stopfen - in die Eingangshalle und postieren sich vor der großen Marmortreppe. Sie müssen nicht lange warten, bis Potter mitsamt Weasley und dem mysteriösen Paket aus der Halle kommt. Ohne zu zögern reißt Draco es ihm aus den Händen und betastet es. Als ob er nicht schon längst wüsste, worum es sich hier handelt ...

»Das ist ein Besen«, bemerkt er mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Neid und Schadenfreude, und wirft Potter das Paket entgegen. »Diesmal bist du dran, Potter. Erstklässler dürfen keinen haben.«

»Es ist nicht irgendein blöder Besen«, meldet sich Weasley zu Wort, dem man offenbar nicht beigebracht hat, erst dann zu reden, wenn man gefragt wird. »Es ist ein Nimbus Zweitausend.«

 _Nein!_

»Was sagtest du, was für einen du daheim hast, einen Komet Zwei-Sechzig? Ein Komet sieht ganz protzig aus, aber der Nimbus spielt in einer ganz anderen Liga.«

 _Vorsicht._

»Was weißt du denn schon darüber, Weasley, du könntest dir nicht mal den halben Stiel leisten«, faucht Draco. »Ich nehme an, du und deine Brüder müsst euch jeden Reisigzweig einzeln zusammensparen.«

Hinter ihm lachen Crabbe und Goyle spöttisch auf, als eine quiekende Stimme neben ihm ruft: »Die Jungs streiten sich doch nicht etwa?«

Draco wirbelt herum und blickt hinunter auf den kleinen Professor Flitwick. »Potter hat einen Besen geschickt bekommen, Professor«, platzt es aus ihm heraus.

»Ja, das hat seine Richtigkeit«, nickt Flitwick und strahlt. »Professor McGonagall hat mir die besonderen Umstände eingehend erläutert, Potter. Und welches Modell ist es?«

»Ein Nimbus Zweitausend, Sir«, antwortet Potter mit stolz geschwellter Brust. »Und im Grunde verdanke ich ihn Malfoy hier.«

Draco spürt Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als Potter und Weasley kichernd die Eingangshalle verlassen. Bestürzt sieht er Flitwick an.

»Oh, ich bin leider nicht befugt, etwas über diese besonderen Umstände auszuplaudern«, sagt dieser fröhlich und steigt die Treppe hoch. Fassungslos starrt Draco ihm nach.

»Glaubst du, die haben Potter in die Mannschaft -«

»Natürlich haben sie, Goyle! Potter mit seiner heiligen Narbe bekommt doch alles, was er will!« Am liebsten würde er Goyles Croissant nehmen und darauf herumtrampeln. Doch er hält inne und versucht, die grausame Wahrheit auszublenden. Wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment.

 _›_ _Überraschung, Mr Malfoy, wir haben Sie reingelegt! Selbstverständlich wird Harry Potter der Schule verwiesen!_

 _Sie hingegen sind ab sofort Juniorkapitän der Slytherin-Mannschaft, und dafür bekommen Sie gleich zwei brandneue Nimbus Zweitausend, einen zum Fliegen und einen zum Anschauen. Mr Weasley wird die Stiele regelmäßig polieren, damit sie immer schön glänzen, und Mr Potter wird für den Rest seiner Tage bei den grausamen Muggeln leben und bitter bereuen, dass er sich für etwas Besseres gehalten hat als Sie._

 _Haben Sie das etwas alles für Echt gehalten, Mr Malfoy?‹_

»Hat er nicht!« Zabini, der mit Nott dazu gestoßen ist, sieht Crabbe ungläubig an. »Ein Nimbus?! Wisst ihr, was die kosten?«

Goyle murmelt etwas, und Nott klappt der Mund auf. »Aber das ist unfair! Warum lassen sie dann Malfoy nicht ins Team? Oder uns alle?«

»Weil diese verdammten Gryffindors alle Sonderrechte für sich gepachtet haben«, zischt Zabini verächtlich.

Gerade, als sie darüber diskutieren, wer Potter den Besen geschickt haben könnte, verlässt Draco die Eingangshalle, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Potter bricht die Regeln (mehrere Male), kommt davon (mehrere Male) und wird mit einem Luxus-Besen und einem Platz im Quidditch-Team dafür belohnt. Und das Allerschlimmste daran ist: Er hat nicht einmal darum gebeten.

~.~.~

Für Draco war der Tag gelaufen, aber auch im Schlaf fand er keine Ruhe. Er träumte davon, bei dem lang ersehnten Auswahlspiel für Slytherin dabei zu sein. Allerdings vermasselte er es komplett, denn jedes Mal, wenn er abheben wollte, rutschte er vom Besen herunter! Anstelle von Flint stand sein Vater dort und bedachte ihn mit einem enttäuschten Blick, während sich Potter und Weasley vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegten.


	7. Don't feed the Troll

**Don't feed the Troll**

* * *

 _»Ein gigantischer Monsterhund mit drei Köpfen«, antwortet Pansy spöttisch._

* * *

Als die Turmuhr am Freitag das Ende der Zaubertrankstunde und den Start ins Wochenende verkündet, weist Snape die Slytherins an, noch einen Moment sitzen zu bleiben, während die Gryffindors - hektisch wie immer - ihre Sachen zusammenpacken.

Neville Longbottom guckt, als könne er sein Glück kaum fassen, dass er die ganze Doppelstunde überstanden hat, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Dafür wurden den Gryffindors zwei Punkte abgezogen, weil Snape Lavender dabei erwischte, wie sie sich die zwanzigste Schicht ihres billigen Lipgloss auftrug. Und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Harry Potter in seinem eigenen Blut gebadet (was wohl an dieser Quidditch-Sache liegt, über die sich die Jungs seit einer Woche ununterbrochen aufregen).

Nicht, dass Pansy dieses Thema auch nur im Geringsten interessiert, aber natürlich freut sie sich, dass Malfoy deswegen vom Neid zerfressen ist! Wie konnte dieser Fiesling es überhaupt wagen, sie als hässlich zu bezeichnen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass es total gemein ist, so etwas zu sagen, war Pansy nach gründlicher Überprüfung zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sie zumindest zum oberen Durchschnitt gehört, wenn sie sich mit den Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang vergleicht:

Tracey hat zwar ein hübsches Gesicht, sieht aber nicht besser aus als Pansy, weil ihre Freizeitklamotten vollkommen nichtssagend sind. Sally-Anne trägt eine Brille _und_ hat keinen Modegeschmack, Hermine hat, selbst wenn sie sich gründlich die Haare kämmen würde, immer noch ihre langen Vorderzähne und Lavender sieht mit ihren stümperhaften Schminkversuchen an manchen Tagen aus wie ein Clown. Parvati, Padma, Susan Bones und Hannah Abbott aus Hufflepuff liegen mit Pansy in etwa gleichauf. Hübscher sind eigentlich nur Daphne und Lisa Turpin aus Ravenclaw; Millicent und der Rest sind nicht mal erwähnenswert.

Pansy hatte trotzdem überlegt, ob sie ihre Mutter bitten soll, ihr ein paar Wellness-Gesichtsmasken zuzusenden, aber sie hat ja immer noch keine Antwort auf ihren ersten Brief erhalten. Vielleicht haben ihre Eltern bei dem ganzen beruflichen Stress vergessen, dass ihre Tochter seit über einem Monat nicht mehr Zuhause wohnt. Nicht, dass das schlimm wäre, aber die Fragen und mitleidigen Blicke der Mädchen werden langsam lästig …

Nachdem Longbottom als letzter der Gryffindors den Raum verlassen hat (nicht, ohne zum Abschluss über seine Schnürsenkel zu stolpern und beinahe der Länge nach hinzufallen), stellt sich Snape vor den Schreibtisch und beäugt die Slytherins, bis das Gelächter verstummt.

Er gehört zweifellos zu den kompetentesten Lehrern in Hogwarts, aber mit seiner fahlen Gesichtsfarbe und den eingefallenen, dunklen Augen könnte man fast glauben, dass er tagsüber in einem Sarg schläft und nachts als Fledermaus die Turmspitzen des Schlosses umflattert.

Er verschränkt die Arme und sagt mit öliger Stimme: »Hogwarts unterrichtet im ersten Jahr in sieben Fachbereichen, aber nicht jeder davon wird für euer weiteres Leben gleichermaßen relevant sein. Über die Sinnhaftigkeit, erst die Sterne zu befragen, bevor ihr einen Zauber anwendet, oder die Jahreszahlen irgendwelcher Koboldaufstände auswendig zu kennen, lässt sich streiten. Fakt ist jedoch, dass die Fähigkeit, euch gegen die dunklen Künste zu verteidigen, eure Lebenserwartung maßgeblich beeinflussen kann. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste soll euch lehren, euch vor gefährlichen, magischen Wesen und schwarzmagischen Übergriffen zu schützen. Meine Frage an euch lautet: Was habt ihr in diesem Fach bisher gelernt?«

Obwohl die Frage mehr als berechtigt ist, tauschen die Schüler irritierte Blicke miteinander.

»Zuerst haben wir über Vampire gesprochen«, sagt Malfoy.

»Und gestern hat Professor Quirrell den Fluch der Kobolde erwähnt«, ergänzt Nott.

»Ja, aber die Stunde war vorbei, bevor wir ihn üben konnten«, erinnert ihn Sally. »Dafür sollen wir beim nächsten Mal lernen, mit dem Zauberstab grüne Funken in die Luft zu schießen.«

»Beeindruckend«, sagt Snape trocken. »Und würdet ihr sagen, dass Professor Quirrell seine Themen verständlich und praxisnah vermittelt?«

Als Antwort prustet Nott los, und steckt damit auch die anderen zum Lachen an. Wichtigtuerisch antwortet Millicent: »Wissen Sie, manchmal ist es schon schwierig, ihn zu verstehen.«

Nun passiert etwas Merkwürdiges mit Snapes Gesicht; seine Mundwinkel zucken, als würden sie gegen den Anflug eines Lächelns ankämpfen. Doch eine Sekunde später ist sein Ausdruck wieder düster wie eh und je.

»Das war sehr aufschlussreich. Ich gehe davon aus, dass mein geschätzter Kollege im Stande sein wird, euch genug unnützes Wissen zu vermitteln, damit ihr die Jahresabschlussprüfung in seinem Fach besteht. Und um das klarzustellen, als euer Hauslehrer ist mir daran gelegen, dass ihr die Prüfungen erfolgreich absolviert; ihr alle.« Snape wirft Goyle einen flüchtigen Blick zu. »Aber er will euch Verteidigungstaktiken beibringen, die allenfalls in der Theorie funktionieren, und vergisst dabei die wichtigste Lektion: _Angriff_ ist die beste Verteidigung!«

Auch wenn niemand eine Ahnung hat, worauf Snape eigentlich hinaus will, hört ihm die Klasse gebannt zu.

»Und obwohl meine Stellenbeschreibung die Leitung einer Lerngruppe weder in zeitlicher noch monetärer Hinsicht vorsieht, fühle ich mich verpflichtet, euch für den Fall der Fälle vorzubereiten. Ich biete euch an, freitags, im Anschluss an den regulären Unterricht, einfache, aber effektive Zaubersprüche für den Kampf zu üben.«

Die Jungs stimmen lautstark zu, doch Pansy hält nicht viel von der Idee. Wieso soll sie sich nach der - wenig erfolgreichen - Flugstunde noch einen Zusatz-Unterricht antun, den sie nicht braucht? Die Vorstellung, man würde sie angreifen wollen, ist absurd! Und in Hogwarts ist die einzige Gefahr dieser riesige Wildhüter, der irgendwann noch auf jemanden drauftritt, wenn er nicht aufpasst.

»Ihr könntet lernen, was an anderen Schulen längst zum Lehrplan für Erstklässler gehört und so den Mitschülern aus den anderen Häusern einen Schritt voraus sein. Es sei denn, ihr habt kein Interesse. Dann steht es euch frei, zu gehen.«

Niemand rührt sich.

 _Ich hasse euch alle._

»Gut. Sofern ihr die entsprechende Konzentration an den Tag legt, sollten dreißig Minuten pro Woche genügen. Ich schlage vor, wir fangen heute noch an. Holt eure Zauberstäbe heraus.«

Begeistert klatschen sich die Jungs gegenseitig ab, und auch Tracey ist Feuer und Flamme. »Wow, das ist wie ein geheimer Club!«

»Jaah, ganz toll!«, sagt Pansy mit sarkastischem Lächeln und greift in die Innentasche ihres Umhangs. Sie betrachtet ihren Stab, der ihrer Meinung nach viel hübscher ist als die der anderen. Er ist hellbraun, fast schon beige und mit eleganten, schwungvollen Ranken verziert. Der ovale Griff setzt sich mit Zierkanten am oberen und unteren Rand vom Rest des Stabs ab. Sie hat ihn vergangenen Sommer bei _Ollivander_ in der Winkelgasse gekauft, in Begleitung ihrer Hauselfe. Die Auswahl des Stabs ging sehr schnell. Just in dem Moment, in dem sie den Laden betreten hatte, fing die Schachtel im Regal an zu vibrieren, als stünde sie kurz vorm explodieren. Mr Ollivander war entzückt. Als sie den Stab dann zum ersten Mal in der Hand hielt, durchströmte sie ein Kribbeln, von dem sie kichern musste.

 _›Wunderbar! Weinrebe und Einhornhaar, neuneinhalb Zoll, leicht federnd. Eine faszinierende Mischung. Dieser Stab war bereits für Sie bestimmt, als er geschnitzt wurde. Er wird niemals jemandem so treu dienen wie Ihnen, junge Dame.‹_

Snape sieht das offenbar anders. »Denkt immer daran, dass ein Zauberstab nur geringfügig für die Intensität eures Zaubers verantwortlich ist. Die Magie kommt aus eurem Inneren; wäre es anders, gäbe es keine Muggel. Stellt euch jetzt hier im Gang auf, die Damen neben die erste Reihe, die Herrschaften vor die Türe. Wir beginnen mit ein paar leichten Entwaffnungszaubern. Der mit Abstand gängigste lautet _Expelliarmus_.«

»Den kann ich schon«, murmelt Malfoy, laut genug, dass es jeder mitbekommt.

»Exzellent«, antwortet Snape kühl. »Dann macht es dir sicher nichts aus, den Zauber vor der Klasse zu demonstrieren.«

»Nein, Sir.« Malfoy grinst selbstgefällig, macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne und zielt mit seinem Zauberstab auf den von Snape. Er bewegt sein Handgelenk erst zur Seite weg, dann spiralförmig und ruft: »Expelliarmus!«

Für einen kurzen Augenblick ruckelt der Stab in Snapes geschlossener Hand, bevor er ihm entwischt und etwa einen Meter hinter ihm zu Boden fällt.

»Nicht schlecht für den Anfang, aber ausbaufähig«, sagt Snape, als sich Malfoy, nicht mehr ganz so zufrieden mit sich selbst, wieder zu den Jungs stellt.

Snape zeigt der Klasse noch einmal genau die korrekte Handgelenkbewegung. »Gut, lasst uns anfangen. Die, die in der Reihe vorne stehen, treten jeweils gegeneinander an. Bulstrode und Goyle, ihr seid die nächsten.«

»Zeig's ihm, Milli!«, flüstert Daphne aufgeregt, und Tracey und Sally schließen sich mit einem »Viel Glück!« an.

Entschlossen tritt Millicent vor und krempelt ihre Ärmel hoch. »Ich werde bis drei zählen. Macht euch bereit. Eins. Zwei. Drei!«

»Expelliarmus!«, schleudert Millicent Goyle entgegen, doch nichts passiert. Auch Goyle hat keinen Erfolg, weil er die Bewegungen zwar ordentlich ausführt, aber vergisst, den Spruch auszurufen. Als ihn die anderen darauf hinweisen, ruft er noch »Expallimus!«, aber da hat ihn Millicent bereits entwaffnet.

»Ha! Der erste Punkt für uns!«, ruft Tracey.

»Euer einziger Punkt«, sagt Zabini lässig, der nun Sally gegenüber steht. Aber er vermasselt die letzte Drehbewegung, wohingegen Sally der Zauber auf Anhieb gelingt. Sichtlich angesäuert stellt sich Zabini wieder hinten an. Tracey hüpft auf der Stelle herum, wie ein Kleinkind. »Wir gewinnen, wir gewinnen!«

Das nächste Duell bilden Daphne und Crabbe.

»Eins -«

»Moment!«, unterbricht Daphne, nimmt ihren Stab zwischen die Zähne und bindet sich die Haare am Hinterkopf zusammen. Snape zählt trotzdem weiter, und bei drei legt Crabbe auch schon los. Prompt wird der Zauberstab aus ihrem Mund gesogen und landet neben ihr auf dem Boden. Sie nimmt ihn an sich und wendet sich entrüstet an Snape. »Das ist unfair, meine Haare waren im Weg!«

»So sehr ich diese Misere verstehe, Miss Greengrass, in einem echten Kampf würde dein Gegner wohl kaum abwarten, bis du bereit bist.«

»Ich mach nicht mehr mit«, murmelt Daphne und setzt sich auf ihren Platz, wo sie sich schmollend ihren Haaren widmet. Die Jungs haben alle Mühe, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Weiter geht es mit Tracey und Nott, und wieder verlieren die Mädchen; Nott hat den Spruch mit mehr Nachdruck ausgerufen, so dass sein Zauberstab schneller reagiert hat.

»Manchmal kommt es eben auf die Feinheiten an«, sagt er zwinkernd. »Zum Beispiel darauf, ob man reinblütig oder nur halbblütig ist.«

Tracey reckt ihr Kinn und kontert: »Lieber ein Halbblut, als ein Vollidiot.«

Damit hat sie die Lacher auf ihrer Seite, selbst Nott muss grinsen - nur Pansy nicht. Gerade realisiert sie, gegen wen sie antreten muss: Malfoy schlendert nach vorne und mustert sie abschätzig.

Sie weiß, dass sie ihm gegenüber im Nachteil ist, aber sie muss ihm um jeden Preis das überhebliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen.

»Eins.«

»Tu dir nicht weh«, spottet Malfoy und geht in Position.

»Zwei.«

Er grinst immer noch.

»Dr -«

»Expelliarmus!«, ruft Pansy blitzschnell und hochkonzentriert, dann fliegt Malfoys Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und knallt an die Wand hinter ihm. Die Mädchen jubeln und sie atmet die angehaltene Luft aus. Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck wechselt von ungläubig zu verärgert, weil Snape offenbar keinen Regelverstoß in ihrem leicht verfrühten Einsatz sieht. Doch dann erwidert er ihr zufriedenes Lächeln und sagt: »Ich hätte dich sowieso gewinnen lassen, Parkinson. Dein Leben ist schon traurig genug.«

 _Wie bitte?_

Er lacht und dreht sich zu den Jungs um. »Wusstet ihr, dass sie bis heute noch keinen einzigen Brief von ihren Eltern bekommen hat? Sie hat gesagt, die sind zu beschäftigt, um ihr zu schreiben, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?«

Pansy runzelt die Stirn. Er muss ein Gespräch der Mädchen beim Frühstück mitgehört haben.

»Ich meine, selbst Potter bekommt Briefe, und der hat nicht mal Eltern, bloß ein paar Verwandte, die ihn nicht ausstehen können!«

Crabbe und Goyle stimmen in Malfoys Lachen mit ein, aber Nott und Zabini sehen sie mit dem gleichen Ausdruck an, wie die Mädchen: mitleidig. Was noch schlimmer ist.

»Halt die Klappe!«, faucht Tracey, doch er ignoriert sie.

»Muss hart sein, wenn den eigenen Eltern die Arbeit wichtiger ist als man selbst. Vielleicht sind sie bloß froh, dich endlich los zu sein, schon mal daran gedacht?«

Die folgenden Sekunden wird Pansy in Gedanken noch oft abspulen, vor allem, wenn sie eine Aufmunterung braucht. Zuerst lacht Malfoy noch, als sie auf ihn zukommt, dann wirft er einen verunsicherten Blick zu Snape, und als sie ihn dann mit aller Kraft schubst, taumelt er erschrocken rückwärts und plumpst auf seinen Hintern. Ein unbezahlbarer Anblick!

Daphne, Millicent und Sally schlagen sich die Hände vors Gesicht, gleichzeitig kommen Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle, und Nott angelaufen; nur Zabini bleibt an die Türe stehen und lacht sich schlapp.

Mit wütender Miene eilt Snape herbei und wirkt dabei so einschüchternd, dass Tracey und die anderen förmlich zur Seite springen. »Was, _in Salazars Namen,_ treibt ihr hier eigentlich? Los, steh auf!«, blafft er Malfoy an, der immer noch da sitzt, als wäre er am Boden festgetackert. Als er sich endlich aufrichtet, macht er ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und ächzt: »Aaah - ich glaube, mein Bein ist verletzt …«

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich!«

Jetzt guckt Malfoy dermaßen verblüfft, dass Pansy gelacht hätte, würde ihr Lehrer sie nicht so zornig anfunkeln. »Was war das da eben für eine Vorstellung?«

»Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir so ein Gerede gefallen lassen muss, Professor«, sagt sie selbstsicher.

»Das ist kein Grund, die Beherrschung zu verlieren, Miss Parkinson.«

»Aber er war doch voll gemein zu ihr!«, bestärkt sie Tracey.

» _Sie_ hat _mich_ geschubst, das habt ihr ja wohl alle gesehen!«

»Ja! Ich hab es genau gesehen!«, bestätigt Goyle brav.

»Das reicht!« ruft Snape gereizt. »Ich muss sagen, ich habe mehr von euch erwartet. Gegenseitiges Beleidigen und Herumschubsen mag in Gryffindor normal sein, aber nicht in Slytherin! Ich darf annehmen, dass man euch über unsere Verhaltensregeln aufgeklärt hat. Vielleicht sollte ich eure Eltern

über den Vorfall in Kenntnis setzen.«

»Nein!«, jammert Malfoy, doch Pansy zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ist mir egal.«

»Was du nicht sagst«, zischt Malfoy.

Snape sorgt mit einer Handbewegung für Schweigen. »Unter der Voraussetzung, dass in dieser Klasse ab sofort Frieden herrscht, bleibt es fürs Erste bei einer Verwarnung. Wenn ihr euch nicht in der Lage seht, eure Differenzen zu klären, so erwarte ich dennoch einen respektvollen Umgang miteinander. Und sollte etwas derartiges noch einmal vorkommen, ist dieser Kurs für euch alle gestrichen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?«

Die Schüler nicken gehorsam. Pansy ist sich bewusst, dass ihr Verhalten dumm und kindisch war, aber es tut ihr überhaupt nicht leid - dafür hat es sich viel zu gut angefühlt!

* * *

Inzwischen ist Mitte Oktober, und Pansy weiß: Malfoy ist genauso feige, wie er aussieht.

Weil sie es gewagt hatte, ihn zu schubsen, hat sie fest mit seiner Rache gerechnet. Ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt, ein Streich, wenigstens ein Anrempeln, doch nichts dergleichen war ihr widerfahren - wenn man einmal von Crabbes und Goyles »bösen« Blicken absieht (Malfoy dagegen würdigt sie gar keines Blickes mehr, ganz so, als wäre sie Luft).

Dafür ist etwas passiert, womit sie nicht mehr gerechnet hätte: Ihre Eltern haben ihr einen Brief geschrieben.

 _Wie schön, dass ihr noch lebt!_

~.~.~

Um die Mädchen für einen Moment los zu sein, macht Pansy nach Schulschluss einen Abstecher in die Bibliothek im vierten Stock.

Madam Pince, die hagere, ältere Bibliothekarin, beäugt sie misstrauisch durch ihre Brillengläser; vielleicht, weil sie sie noch nie gesehen hat, oder weil es ihr Job ist, Schülern zu misstrauen. Ihren tiefen Sorgen- und Zornesfalten nach zu urteilen ist dies nämlich ihr üblicher Gesichtsausdruck. Bestimmt würden sie und Filch ein nettes Paar abgeben …

Zwischen den schweren, dunklen Bücherregalen, die bis unter die Decke reichen, befinden sich meterlange Tische mit Leselampen, die warmes Licht spenden. Gerade, als Pansy Platz nimmt und sich noch einmal vergewissert, dass der Brief tatsächlich an sie adressiert ist, setzt sich jemand neben sie.

»Pansy! Dass ich dich hier mal treffe!«

Sie schaut in das erwartungsvolle Biberlächeln von Hermine. »Die Bibliothek ist nicht jedermanns Lieblingsort, aber ich bin oft hier, weißt du - außer letzten Donnerstag, weswegen ich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Dafür habe ich aber den Lumos-Zauber geübt, damit bringt man den Zauberstab zum leuchten. Ach, das weißt du ja bestimmt schon, aber für mich ist das alles immer noch so neu! Ich weiß jedenfalls, dass Professor Flitwick uns den Zauber im Laufe des Schuljahres beibringen wird - ich habe ihn extra gefragt - aber ich dachte mir, was schadet es, wenn ich ein bisschen Vorsprung habe?« Ihr Blick fällt auf Pansys Brief. »Oh, die Eulenpost! Das ist so ulkig, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sich meine Eltern irgendwann daran gewöhnen werden -«

Pansy stützt das Kinn auf ihre Hand und lächelt. »Du bist wirklich ein besonderes Mädchen.«

Verlegen steckt sich Hermine das Haar hinter die Ohren. »Dank-«

»Ich meine, du schaffst es irgendwie, langweilig und gleichzeitig furchtbar nervtötend zu sein.«

Hermines Lächeln verschwindet. »Warum sagst du so etwas?«

»Weil du unerträglich bist! Wenn du die Gedanken der Leute um dich herum hören könntest, würden sie dir den ganzen Tag ›Geh weg!‹ zurufen. Du bist doch so schlau, ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass dich niemand leiden kann? Oder warum bist du sonst immer allein unterwegs?«

Hermine holt kurz Luft, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen. Stattdessen bleibt sie einen Augenblick reglos sitzen, bevor sie schließlich aufspringt und erhobenen Hauptes Richtung Ausgang eilt.

»Und bring deine Haare in Ordnung!«, ruft ihr Pansy hinterher, worauf ein tadelndes Räuspern von Madam Pince zu hören ist. Das kümmert Pansy aber nicht weiter, Hauptsache, sie kann sich nun endlich ihrem Brief widmen.

Die sonst so ordentliche Handschrift ihrer Mutter ist ein bisschen zackig, als wäre sie beim Schreiben in Eile gewesen.

~.~.~

 _Pansy-Schatz,_

 _ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft, dir eher zu schreiben, aber du weißt ja, was im Herbst bei mir los ist._

 _Dein Vater hängt immer noch in Dublin fest, weil mehrere Geschäftstermine verschoben wurden._

 _Da ich zurzeit alleine Zuhause bin, ist alles etwas stressig, und dann muss auch noch alles für unsere diesjährige Weihnachtsparty vorbereitet werden._

Unwillkürlich prustet Pansy los. Ihre Mutter wird für die Party keinen Finger rühren; sie wird ihrer Hauselfe Tessy mitteilen - nein, im Vorbeigehen zurufen - was zu tun ist und in welchen Farben der Salon geschmückt werden soll, damit sie sich um alles kümmert, so wie jedes Jahr.

Sie weiß nicht wirklich, ob ihre Mutter unfähig in Haushaltszaubern wie Putzen, Kochen oder Backen ist, sie hat nur noch nie gesehen, dass sie jemals welche ausprobiert hätte. Andererseits nimmt Tessy ihr sogar das Aufsetzen von Teewasser ab, wieso sollte sie sich also bemühen?

 _Auf jeden Fall werde ich Francesca Zabini einladen, wir haben vor vielen Jahren schon einmal zusammengearbeitet._

 _Schreibe mir doch, wen du von deinen neuen Freunden sonst noch gerne dabei haben willst. Natürlich können wir auch deine ganze Klasse einladen, dann bitte ich Professor Dumbledore, mir eine Namensliste zu schicken._

Pansy seufzt genervt. Eigentlich will sie in den Ferien niemanden ihrer Mitschüler sehen, abgesehen vielleicht von Padma. Aber sie kann ja schlecht sie und ihre Eltern einladen, und Parvati nicht.

 _P.S.: Ich kann meine Diamant-Ohrringe nirgendwo finden. Falls du sie hast, möchte ich, dass du sie wieder mitbringst, wenn du nach Hause kommst._

 _Mom_

 _~.~.~_

Ihr anfängliches Vorhaben, gar nicht zu antworten, verwirft Pansy wieder. Am Ende lädt ihre Mutter wirklich noch alle aus ihrer Klasse ein! Sie kramt ihre Schreibfeder und ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche.

 _Hallo Mom,_

 _es tut mir leid, dass du so viel um die Ohren hast. Ich hoffe, dass Dad bald nach Hause kommt und dass dich Tessy unterstützt, wo sie kann._

Pansy ist überzeugt, dass ihrer Mutter diese Zeilen kein bisschen sarkastisch vorkommen werden.

 _Mach dir keine Mühe mit den Einladungen, die meisten meiner Mitschüler verreisen über die Weihnachtstage mit ihren Eltern._

 _Deine Ohrringe hab ich aus Versehen eingepackt, ich muss sie wohl mit meinen eigenen verwechselt haben._

Hat sie natürlich nicht.

 _Gib Dad einen Kuss von mir, wenn er zurück ist._

 _Pansy_

 _~.~.~_

Sie fragt sich, ob ihre Mutter den Maskenball besuchen wird, den eine ihrer Freundinnen jedes Jahr an Halloween ausrichtet.

In den letzten Tagen hat sie immer mal wieder Gesprächsfetzen über Hogwarts anstehendes Halloween-Fest aufgeschnappt, das unter den Schülern wohl sehr beliebt ist.

Trotzdem wäre Pansy lieber auf den Maskenball gegangen, umgeben von wichtigen Leuten in sündhaft teuren Roben. Was könnte schon aufregender sein als das?

* * *

»TROLL! IM KERKER!«, ruft Quirrell panisch, als er nach vorne zum Lehrertisch rennt. Dort angekommen sinkt er auf die Knie, murmelt »Dachte, Sie sollten es wissen«, und bricht bewusstlos vor Dumbledore zusammen.

Einen Moment lang herrscht Totenstille in der Großen Halle; sie alle starren auf den regungslosen Lehrer, der eigentlich am besten wissen müsste, wie man gegen gefährliche Kreaturen vorgeht. Und dann wird klar, dass das gerade keine Showeinlage zu Halloween war.

Chaos bricht aus; alle springen von ihren Plätzen auf und rufen wild durcheinander. Mädchen kreischen, Geschirr geht zu Bruch und ein hektisches, unkoordiniertes Gedränge beginnt.

Pansy starrt zur weit geöffneten Tür der Halle, durch die jeden Moment ein riesiges, hässliches, grauhäutiges Monstrum auf der Suche nach Menschenfleisch hereinspazieren könnte.

Plötzlich klingt es, als hätte jemand ein Feuerwerk gezündet, und sie zuckt zusammen; Knallfrösche schießen aus Dumbledores Zauberstab, um den allgemeinen Lärm zu übertönen. Langsam kehrt wieder einigermaßen Ruhe ein.

»Vertrauensschüler«, poltert er, »führt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle!«

Bletchley steigt auf eine der Sitzbänke und ruft: »Hört zu, Leute! Erstmal bleibt ihr alle genau da, wo ihr seid! Ihr seht ja, was gerade an der Tür los ist, und ihr wollt euch doch nicht zerquetschen lassen!«

Daphne sieht ihn verklärt an und wickelt eine Haarsträhne um ihre Finger, bis Millicent sie anweist, sich zusammen zu reißen.

»Da sich der Troll im Kerker aufhält, können wir logischerweise nicht zurück in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir stattdessen in der Bibliothek warten und -«

»Hervorragende Idee, Bletchley«, ruft plötzlich jemand aus dem Getümmel. Ein Vertrauensschüler der Ravenclaws mit eckiger Brille und strahlendem Lächeln bahnt sich den Weg nach vorne und wirft den Arm um Amandas Schulter. »Aber meine ist noch besser.«

Bletchley guckt ihn verwirrt an. »Sykes? Was machst du hier?«

»Ich denke für unseren lieben Schulleiter mit«, seufzt der Vertrauensschüler. »Entweder war er mal wieder geistig abwesend, oder er hat wirklich kein Herz für Slytherins. Jedenfalls hab ich natürlich nichts gegen die Bibliothek, aber ihr müsst zugeben, dass es bei uns gemütlicher ist.«

Amanda hebt eine Augenbraue. »Aber, wird das nicht ein bisschen eng?«

»Keine Widerrede«, winkt er ab. »Sonst verpetzt du mich wieder bei meinen Eltern, dass ich dir nicht geholfen habe! Hast du als Kind immer gern gemacht, weißt du noch?«

»Ich erinnere mich dunkel«, schmunzelt sie. »Danke, Alex.«

»Für dich immer, Schatz.«

Bletchley nickt ihm zu und wendet sich wieder an die Slytherins. »Alles klar, ihr habt's gehört: Es geht ab nach oben zum Ravenclaw-Turm. Und wer sich nicht benimmt, fliegt raus und kann auf Troll-Jagd gehen, klar?«

Unter normalen Umständen wäre Pansy begeistert zu erfahren, dass sie nun die Räumlichkeiten zu sehen bekommt, in denen ihr Vater einst ein und aus ging. Doch die Angst im Nacken trübt die Stimmung, weshalb die Schüler über Bletchleys letzten Satz nur zaghaft lächeln können.

Die Vertrauensschüler und mehrere Siebtklässler stellen sich mit gezückten Zauberstäben rings um die Slytherins und Ravenclaws auf. Dann setzen sie sich in Bewegung und gehen durch die nicht mehr ganz so volle Eingangshalle und die Marmortreppe hinauf.

~.~.~

Der Weg führt sie in den westlichen Teil des Schlosses und zunächst in den fünften Stock, von wo aus sie eine lange Wendeltreppe emporsteigen. Mit jedem Meter, den sie zwischen sich und den Troll bringen, wird die Stimmung entspannter, und man hört die ersten Schüler wieder lachen.

Es sind viele Stufen. Sehr viele. Zu viele, wenn man Vincent Crabbe fragen würde. Seinem Keuchen nach zu urteilen hat sich sein massiger Körper immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass es in Hogwarts vor Treppen nur so wimmelt.

Irgendwann bleiben sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen, die anstelle einer Klinke ein bronzefarbener Klopfer in Gestalt eines Adlers ziert.

Alex Sykes greift den Ring und klopft an. Daraufhin erwacht der Adler zum Leben, öffnet den Schnabel und fragt mit tiefer, sanfter Stimme: »Womit endet alles?«

Bevor Pansy über diese merkwürdige Frage nachdenken kann, ruft Terry Boot, ein Erstklässler der Ravenclaws: »Mit dem Buchstaben »S«!«

»Korrekt«, antwortet der Adler, woraufhin sich die Tür öffnet und die Slytherins aufstöhnen.

Daphne runzelt die Stirn. »Hä?«

»Wie cool ist das denn?«, ruft Tracey, und Sally fragt fasziniert: »Was passiert, wenn ihr die Antwort nicht wisst?«

»Nichts«, erklärt eine Schülerin neben ihnen. »Aber dann kommt man nicht rein. Wenn das Rätsel sehr schwierig ist, staut es sich hier auch schon mal.«

~.~.~

Sie betreten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seine hohe, kuppelförmige Decke ist mit den Sternbildern des Nachthimmels bemalt und an den Wänden befinden sich abwechselnd Bücherregale und gewölbte Fenster, die selbst im Mondschein eine fantastische Sicht auf die Ländereien freigeben.

Unter den Fenstern können auf gepolsterten Sitzbänken mehrere Personen gleichzeitig Platz finden. Sie sind im gleichen Mitternachtsblau gehalten, wie der Teppichboden.

Unter einem Torbogen, der von zwei Bronze-Adlern umsäumt ist, steht die weiße Marmorstatue einer Frau, die eine Tiara trägt. Da sie so auffällig platziert ist, muss es sich um die Hogwarts-Gründerin Rowena Ravenclaw handeln.

 _Wie protzig, ein Porträt hat ihr wohl nicht gereicht …_

Hinter der Statue führen weitere Türen vermutlich zu den Schlafsälen.

Während sich Daphne und die anderen eine freie Sitzbank unter einem der Fenster schnappen, lässt Pansy ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der aufgrund der unerwarteten Gäste etwas überfüllt wirkt.

Viele der Slytherins stehen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, doch vor allem die höheren Jahrgänge unterhalten sich mit ihren Ravenclaw-Mitschülern. Die Vertrauensschüler lachen gemeinsam über irgendwas, ein Slytherin-Junge und ein Ravenclaw-Mädchen halten Händchen und selbst der sonst so mürrisch wirkende Marcus Flint gestikuliert ausufernd während seines Gesprächs.

»Pansy! Hier!«, ruft plötzlich jemand; es ist Padma, die sich mit Lisa Turpin und Anthony Goldstein eine Recamiere teilt und sie zu sich winkt. Padma und Anthony rutschen ein Stück auseinander, so dass sich Pansy dazu setzen kann.

»Und? Was sagst du?«, fragt Padma strahlend.

Pansy lächelt gönnerhaft. »Es ist zwar kein Vergleich zu _unserem_ Gemeinschaftsraum, aber trotzdem ganz schön. Ich mag das Blau.«

»Das Beste ist aber die Aussicht«, sagt Lisa. »In den ersten Tagen bin ich extra früh aufgestanden, um den Sonnenaufgang nicht zu verpassen.«

»Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Es ist zwar kein Vergleich zu _unserer_ Aussicht, aber trotzdem -«

»Ach, du!« Padma grinst und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. »Also, was gibt's Neues?«

»Ich hab gehört, ein Troll läuft im Schloss rum.«

»Nicht dein Ernst.«

»Oh, doch, davon hab ich auch gehört«, schmunzelt Anthony.

»Klingt ja grauenvoll«, sagt Lisa mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

»Ja, aber ich habe eine Theorie.« Pansy schaut rüber zu den Mädchen. »Das Ganze war nur eine Verwechslung mit Millicent. Sie war noch ungeschminkt.«

Die Ravenclaws kichern verstohlen.

»Aber jetzt mal im Ernst, hat Dumbledore vergessen, dass wir im Kerker wohnen, also genau da, wo der Troll ist? Wie kann er einfach alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückschicken?«

Anthony zuckt mit den Schultern. »Ihm ist auch nicht eingefallen, dass es am sichersten gewesen wäre, die Türen der Großen Halle zu schließen und alle dort warten zu lassen. Stattdessen wurde die große Wanderung durchs Schloss veranstaltet.«

»Jetzt, wo du's sagst …«

Da kommen Nott und Zabini vorbei.

»Was geht ab?«, fragt Nott kauend und hält ihnen eine Tüte mit Bonbons hin.

»Die Troll-Sache«, antwortet Lisa und greift zu.

»Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn, oder?«, murmelt Nott. »Ich meine, Quirrells Unterricht ist das Eine, aber hätte er nicht trotzdem mit einem Troll fertig werden müssen? Soweit ich weiß, sind die ziemlich blöd. Und was hat er überhaupt im Kerker gemacht?«

»Das Thema hatten wir doch schon«, sagt Zabini. »Quirrell ist nicht ansatzweise brauchbar für den Job, der Mann hat Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten! Ich frage mich, wie er Dumbledore überzeugt hat, ihm die Stelle zu geben.«

»Meine Eltern haben immer gescherzt, dass die Stelle verflucht sei«, wirft Anthony ein. »Während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit hat es kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste länger als ein Jahr ausgehalten.«

Während Nott, Zabini, Lisa und Anthony die merkwürdigen Ereignisse des Abends analysieren, führen Pansy und Padma ihr Gespräch fort. »Und was treibt der kleine Winston so?«

Pansy schmollt. »Ich sehe ihn kaum noch. Er liebt es, draußen herumzustreifen, aber wenigstens kommt er nachts. Die Weihnachtsferien werden ihm gar nicht gefallen; unser Garten ist winzig.«

»Dann lass ihn doch hier.«

»Auf keinen Fall, er soll doch Weihnachten bei den Parkinsons nicht verpassen. Da fällt mir ein, dass du mich unbedingt am 26. Dezember besuchen musst, meine Mutter gibt eine Party und alle werden da sein.«

»Das hört sich toll an, und ich würde wirklich gerne, glaub mir! Aber meine Eltern erlauben das niemals. Diese Zeit des Jahres verbringt unsere ganze Familie zusammen, es wird laut, voll und nervtötend und ich werde es tapfer ertragen. Außerdem würde Parvati mich hassen.«

»Sie würde dich höchstens beneiden, also was soll's? Sie kann sich ja bei Lavender ausheulen.«

Padma seufzt. »Ich befürchte, seitdem sie mit dieser Tussi zusammenhängt, ist ihr IQ um fünf Punkte gesunken.«

Gerade, als Pansy lachen will, taucht plötzlich Malfoy auf.

»Was glaubt ihr, wie der Troll hier reingekommen ist?«, fragt er, schnappt sich Notts Tüte und sucht sich die besten Bonbons heraus.

»Ich wette, Peeves steckt dahinter«, antwortet Padma.

»Glaub ich nicht«, meint Anthony, »Peeves ist nervig, aber nicht gefährlich. Kann es sein, dass der Troll in diesem verbotenen Korridor versteckt war?«

Pansy ist sicher, dass es überhaupt nichts Gefährliches in irgendeinem Schlosskorridor gibt, und sie ist nicht die Einzige.

»Bitte!«, sagt Malfoy augenrollend. »Hätte Dumbledore wirklich eine Todesfalle im Schloss versteckt, wüsste mein Vater davon und hätte mir alles darüber erzählt. Er ist nämlich Vorsitzender des Schulrates.«

 _Ach, tatsächlich?_

»Siehst du«, sagt Nott zu Zabini, »Dumbledore hat nen Witz gemacht, der nicht komisch war, weiter nichts. Erwachsene machen das dauernd.«

~.~.~

Im Laufe des Abends werden noch ein paar Halloween-Geschichten zum Besten gegeben.

Padma erzählt, wie sie und Parvati vor ein paar Jahren eine ganze Muggelnachbarschaft in Aufruhr versetzten, weil sie Zischende Wissbies an die Kinder verteilten. Dabei handelt es sich um große Brausekugeln, die den, der an ihnen lutscht, vom Boden abheben lassen (es waren einige Gedächtniszauber der Vergissmich-Zentrale nötig, damit das Ministerium die Sache vertuschen konnte, sie fanden jedoch nie heraus, wer hinter diesem Streich steckte).

Anschließend will ihnen Malfoy weismachen, dass er einmal einer kinderfressenden Sabberhexe entkam, nachdem er an ihr Haus geklopft und um Süßigkeiten gebeten hatte. Als die Geschichte aus irgendeinem Grund mit einer spektakulären Besen-Verfolgungsjagd endet, schaltet Pansy gedanklich ab. Sie bekommt nur am Rande mit, wie Zabini von einem Rudel Werwölfe erzählt, das angeblich im verbotenen Wald leben soll, als plötzlich die Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws verkündet, dass es offiziell Entwarnung gibt; Professor Flitwick habe bestätigt, dass der Troll auf der Mädchentoilette im ersten Stock überwältigt wurde.

Pansy überlegt, ob sie Dumbledore darum bitten soll, nächstes Jahr Zuhause feiern zu dürfen. Bisher ist sie von Halloween in Hogwarts nur bedingt überzeugt.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später hat sich die Aufregung um den Troll wieder gelegt (und auch die lächerlichen Gerüchte, Harry Potter habe den Lehrern geholfen, ihn K.O. zu schlagen, ebben wieder ab).

Genau genommen gibt es zurzeit nur noch ein Gesprächsthema in Hogwarts: die anstehende Quidditch-Saison.

Weil in vielen der reinblütigen Familien bereits seit Generationen Quidditch gespielt wird, haben die meisten Slytherins eine klare Meinung zu Mannschaften, vergangenen Spielen und einzelnen Spielern, was Quidditch in Hogwarts als auch die Profi-Liga angeht. Dementsprechend kommt es im Gemeinschaftsraum und während der Mahlzeiten regelmäßig zu hitzigen Diskussionen (nur ab und an unterbrochen von den Gryffindors, die zusammenhanglos irgendwelche Fachbegriffe oder Parolen durch die Gegend brüllen). Aber auch die Ravenclaws hört man von nichts anderem mehr reden; sie scheinen unbedingt beweisen zu wollen, dass sie nicht nur Bücherwürmer sind, sondern auch sportlich was draufhaben. Und selbst die Hufflepuffs, von denen viele keinen Schimmer von Quidditch haben und deren Team meistens verliert, stehen unerschütterlich hinter ihrer Mannschaft.

Kurz: Ganz Hogwarts ist aus dem Häuschen, und es gibt kein Entkommen!

~.~.~

Es ist Samstag, und gleich wird das erste Spiel - Slytherin gegen Gryffindor - stattfinden.

Die Mädchen nehmen auf einer der etwa fünfzehn Meter hohen Tribünen Platz, die rund um das Quidditch-Feld verteilt sind. Hier sitzen die Zuschauer auf gleicher Höhe wie die drei goldenen Tor-Ringe, die je an beiden Enden des Feldes auf Pfeilern angebracht sind.

Zwar herrscht strahlender Sonnenschein, doch die Luft ist so kalt, dass sich Pansy den silber-grünen Schal bis zur Nase hochzieht. Hier, abseits der Zivilisation und umgeben von Bergen und Seen, ist der November deutlich ungemütlicher als in London. An manchen Tagen ist der Schulhof wie ausgestorben, weil die Schüler ihre Freizeit lieber vor einem Kamin verbringen. Genau dort wäre Pansy jetzt auch gerne. Sie hasst Quidditch, und die Kälte ebenso. Das Einzige, was ihre Laune jetzt noch retten kann, ist ein Sieg für Gryffindor - dann würde vorerst wieder Ruhe in den Gemeinschaftsraum einkehren und Malfoy wäre wahrscheinlich so sauer, dass er sich mit bloßen Händen die Haut vom Gesicht ziehen würde!

Er hat scheinbar immer noch nicht verkraftet, dass sein Erzfeind Harry Potter ins Team aufgenommen wurde und heute sein Debüt als Sucher gibt. Vor ein paar Tagen legte er Neville Longbottom nahe, mit einer Matratze auf dem Spielfeld herumzulaufen, um Potter im Notfall auffangen zu können (und Longbottom erschien diese Idee überhaupt nicht abwegig).

»Ich bin so aufgeregt!«, sagt Tracey. »Das ist mein erstes Quidditch-Spiel überhaupt!«

Als wäre das ihr Stichwort gewesen, beginnt Millicent, ihr die Spielregeln zu erklären: »Es gibt sieben Spieler pro Team; drei Jäger, die den Quaffel durch die gegnerischen Ringe befördern müssen, einen Hüter, der die eigenen Ringe beschützt, zwei Treiber, die versuchen, die gegnerischen Spieler mit den Klatschern vom Besen zu stoßen und einen Sucher, dessen einzige Aufgabe es ist, den Schnatz zu fangen.«

»Der Schnatz ist diese kleine, goldene Kugel, oder?«

»Jepp. Wenn der Sucher es schafft, ihn zu fangen, ist das Spiel fast immer entschieden, weil es dafür hundertfünfzig Punkte gibt.«

»Moment mal - heißt das, wenn der Schnatz gefangen wurde, war's das? Dann ist das Spiel vorbei, auch wenn es erst seit ein paar Minuten läuft?«

»Sag ich doch, dass Quidditch Schwachsinn ist«, schnaubt Pansy. »Und die anderen Spieler sind so blöd und strengen sich trotzdem noch an.«

Tracey zuckt die Schultern. »Ich wette, es ist trotzdem spannender als Fußball.«

In dem Moment erscheinen beide Mannschaften auf dem Spielfeld, die eine in smaragdgrün, die andere in scharlachrot gekleidet, und werden mit tosendem Applaus begrüßt. Die Schiedsrichterin Madam Hooch bespricht kurz etwas mit den Kapitänen, bevor sie pfeift und die Besen in die Luft steigen. Das Spiel beginnt und die Stimme eines überambitionierten Kommentators hallt durch das Stadion.

Lustlos schaut Pansy sich um. Die ganze Schule scheint sich auf den Tribünen versammelt zu haben, einschließlich der Lehrer. Auf der Tribüne schräg gegenüber halten ein paar Erstklässler ein Banner hoch, auf dem der plumpe Spruch _Potter vor - für Gryffindor_ geschrieben steht, und in den eigenen Reihen ist Goyle, wie so oft, kaum an Dummheit zu übertreffen; immer wieder schüttelt er sein Fernglas, weil er wohl glaubt, es sei kaputt - dabei hält er es bloß verkehrt herum.

Jedenfalls sind alle auf das Spielgeschehen fokussiert, nur Pansy wünscht sich, wieder im Schloss zu sein. Sie würde eine heiße Dusche nehmen, sich die Nägel lackieren und es genießen, den Schlafsaal einmal ganz für sich alleine zu haben.

 _Alleine._

Der Gedanke, der ihr gerade kommt, ist zu verlockend, um ihn beiseite zu schieben: Sie wird von hier verschwinden und sich einen entspannten Nachmittag verschaffen - mit etwas Glück dauert das Spiel noch Stunden!

Mit wehleidiger Miene erklärt sie Tracey, die neben ihr sitzt, dass sie sich den Magen verdorben hat, und ehe sie es sich versieht, ist sie auch schon auf dem Weg zurück zum Eingangsportal, das glücklicherweise nicht verschlossen ist.

~.~.~

Ihre Schritte hallen von den Wänden der leeren Eingangshalle wider. Wie jeden Tag kommt sie an den riesigen Stundengläsern der vier Häuser vorbei, aber jetzt fällt ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass die Punkte in Form von winzigen Edelsteinen darin aufbewahrt werden. Die Smaragde der Slytherins liegen nur wenige Zentimeter über den Saphiren der Ravenclaws.

Sie fragt sich, ob Slytherin am Ende des Schuljahres zum siebten Mal den Hauspokal gewinnen wird, als sie plötzlich Schritte hört. Sie dreht sich um und blickt in Traceys misstrauisches Gesicht. »Geht es dir besser?«

Rasch nimmt Pansy eine gebeugte Haltung ein. »Nein, ähm, mir ist immer noch ziemlich übel. Ich wollte gerade runter gehen.«

»Hmm … warum kauf ich dir das nicht ab?«

 _Warum verschwindest du nicht einfach?_

»Aber es stimmt«, murmelt Pansy, ohne sehr überzeugend zu klingen.

Tracey schnappt nach Luft. »Jetzt weiß ich's! Du willst hoch zum verbotenen Korridor, gib's zu!«

» _Was?_ Ich meine - ja! Ja, du hast mich erwischt, ich wollte nachsehen, was es damit auf sich hat.«

»Ich wusste es!«

»Aber du willst bestimmt dein erstes Quidditch-Spiel nicht verpassen, also … ich erzähl dir dann später, was ich rausgefunden habe«, sagt Pansy und steigt die große Marmortreppe hoch, in der Hoffnung, Tracey endlich loszuwerden. Doch die kommt im Laufschritt hinterher.

»Oh nein, vergiss es! Was glaubst du, wie das aussieht, wenn sie deine Leiche finden und ich diejenige bin, die dich als Letzte lebend gesehen hat?«

»Jetzt übertreibst du aber.«

»Keine Widerrede, ich lasse dich nicht in den sicheren Tod laufen! Ob du willst oder nicht, ich komme mit dir!«

Pansy will protestieren, doch dann hält sie inne; im Augenwinkel sieht sie etwas kleines, graues neben ihren Füßen. Es ist Mrs Norris.

Tracey packt sie am Arm und zieht sie mit sich. »Lass uns abhauen, bevor Filch uns erwischt!«

»Erstens werde ich in dem Fall alle Schuld auf dich schieben«, zischt Pansy, »und zweitens kann ich sehr gut alleine laufen!«

~.~.~

Da Mrs Norris ihnen nicht folgt, verlangsamen sie ihre Schritte wieder, als sie im dritten Stock angelangt sind.

In einem der Flure bleibt Tracey fasziniert vor dem Porträt eines Mannes stehen, der ihnen mit einem Scotch-Glas in der Hand zuprostet. Sie erklärt Pansy, dass sich Leute in Muggel-Bildern niemals bewegen.

Doch sie hört ihr kaum zu. Fast wäre ihr Plan aufgegangen, und sie hätte nicht mit dieser Nervensäge durch die Gegend laufen müssen! Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie nicht mehr friert, hat sich ihre Situation nicht gerade verbessert.

»Woher wusstest du, dass ich gelogen hab?«, fragt sie schlecht gelaunt.

»Also, wenn ich Magenprobleme habe, vertrödel ich meine Zeit nicht damit, Stundengläser oder sonst was zu betrachten. Bis dahin dachte ich wirklich, dir geht es nicht gut.«

»Und warum bist du mir dann gefolgt?«

»Na, ich wollte sehen, ob du Hilfe brauchst. Manchen wird schwindelig, wenn ihnen übel ist.«

Pansy schnaubt. »Ist ja rührend, aber ich brauche keinen Babysitter.«

»Wow … du machst es einem echt nicht leicht.«

»Was?«

»Dich zu mögen.«

Pansy bleibt stehen. »Was soll das heißen?«

»Ich versuche es wirklich, aber dann sagst du, naja, solche Sachen. Oder wie du mit Millicent umgehst … es ist ein Wunder, dass sie immer noch an dir klebt.«

»Ich bin eben liebenswert.«

»Ich würde sagen, du hast _Glück_ , dass man sich in Slytherin von einem Nachnamen beeindrucken lässt. In einem anderen Haus wärst du bestimmt jeden Tag alleine.«

»Wie kommst du darauf?«

»Ist es dir noch nicht aufgefallen? Millicent schleimt wegen deiner Mutter bei dir, Daphne hat keine eigene Meinung, sie macht, was Millicent macht, und Sally ist einfach heilfroh, Teil einer Gruppe zu sein. Das sind keine Freundinnen, das nennt man Zweckgemeinschaft! Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen.«

Pansy sieht sie belustigt an. Natürlich mögen sie die Mädchen. »Ich frage mich, wer hier ohne Freundinnen endet, wenn die anderen erfahren, was du von ihnen hältst.«

Tracey seufzt. »Nur weil jemand in mancher Hinsicht komisch ist, kann er trotzdem - _liebenswert_ sein … Wahrscheinlich sogar du. Irgendwie.«

Weil ihr dazu nichts einfällt, giftet Pansy: »Selber komisch!«, und setzt ihren Weg fort. Als ob sie ein Mädchen, das sich wie ein Junge anzieht, ernst nehmen könnte …

~.~.~

Nach einigen, schweigsamen Minuten sind sie im Zauberkunst-Korridor angekommen.

»Was glaubst du, werden wir gleich entdecken?«, fragt Tracey und klingt ein wenig nervös.

»Garantiert nichts Schlimmes«, sagt Pansy augenrollend. »Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Dumbledore dort etwas Wertvolles versteckt und die Schüler irgendwie davon fernhalten will.«

»Aber warum verwahrt er dieses Etwas dann nicht in seinem Büro auf? Oder noch besser in Gringotts, der Zaubererbank? Die erscheint mir besser bewacht als alle Muggel-Banken zusammen.«

»Darf ich dich an Halloween erinnern? Über Dumbledores Entscheidungen kann man sich doch nur wundern.«

Sie sind am Ende des Korridors angelangt und betreten den schmalen, düsteren Durchgang, vor dem normalerweise mindestens ein Vertrauensschüler »Wache« hält.

»Wie auch immer, ich glaube, das mit dem schmerzhaften Tod und so war die Wahrheit.« Tracey rümpft die Nase. »Wow! Hast du jemals eine so hässliche Tapete gesehen?«

»Nein«, sagt Pansy wahrheitsgemäß. Das Muster besteht aus Äpfeln und Lorbeerblättern, und die Hintergrundfarbe erinnert an Erbrochenes.

Der Durchgang endet schließlich vor einer Tür, die sich kaum von den anderen unterscheidet - abgesehen von dem großen, eisernen Vorhängeschloss.

Pansy wirft einen letzten Blick über die Schulter, um sicherzugehen, dass sie unbeobachtet sind, und zückt ihren Zauberstab. »Na, dann wollen wir mal. Alohom -«

»Bist du verrückt?«, ruft Tracey erschrocken und schlägt Pansy den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Pansy hebt ihren Stab auf und funkelt Tracey an. »Was schlägst du denn vor, sollen wir tun? Anklopfen?«

»Ha, ha. Wie wär's mit nur ein bisschen Vorsicht? Ich hab nicht vor, in nächster Zeit draufzugehen!«

»Und ich hab nicht vor, hier blöd rumzustehen! Wenn du Angst hast, dann geh doch.«

Tracey knabbert an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor sie sich mit einem Ohr gegen die Tür lehnt und angestrengt lauscht. »Vielleicht hören wir ja was.«

»Schade, dass Millicent nicht hier ist«, murmelt Pansy und grinst bei der Vorstellung. »Wir könnten sie einfach reinschubsen und sehen, ob sie lebend wieder rauskommt.«

»Pssst!«

Nach einer Weile schiebt Pansy Tracey zur Seite. »Lass mich mal!«, sagt sie und beugt sich runter zu dem Schlüsselloch.

»Und?«, hört sie Tracey flüstern.

Konzentriert starrt sie in ein schwarzes Nichts. »Es ist zu dunkel. Ich kann nichts sehen.«

Doch dann, für einen kurzen Moment, glaubt sie, eine schemenhafte Bewegung wahrnehmen zu können …

»HALLI HALLO!«

»AAAAHH!« Pansy und Tracey wirbeln herum und springen sich vor Schreck beinahe in die Arme. Über ihnen schwebt der Poltergeist und macht ein höchstzufriedenes Gesicht.

»Verdammt nochmal, Peeves!«, keucht Tracey. »Musst du uns so erschrecken?«

Peeves kichert. »Dafür, dass die Frischlinge überhaupt nicht hier sein dürfen, wirken sie schwer beschäftigt.«

»Du hast es erfasst«, faucht Pansy wütend. Das Herz schlägt ihr immer noch bis zum Hals. »Und jetzt hau ab!«

»Nein, warte - wo du schon mal hier bist, kannst du dich auch nützlich machen.« Mit einem Kopfnicken deutet Tracey zur Tür. »Sieh nach, was da drin ist!«

Peeves schaut sie ein paar Sekunden ausdruckslos an, bevor er sich vor Lachen den Bauch hält und mit den Beinen strampelt. »Hört hört, ich soll den Frischlingen einen Gefallen tun - ha ha ha!«

Während sich Pansy die Stirn reibt und sich fragt, was sie hier eigentlich macht, räuspert sich Tracey. »Das ist aber sehr unhöflich, Peeves! Bist du sicher, dass wir ihm _das_ ausrichten sollen? Der Baron wird echt sauer, wenn man Witze über die Blutflecken auf seinem Umhang macht, weißt du? Aber wenn du unbedingt willst …«

Mit einem Mal erstarrt Peeves in seinen Bewegungen, als hätte jemand den Pauseknopf gedrückt. Dann verschränkt er die Arme und reckt trotzig das Kinn. »Ihr spielt unfair! Peeves Rache wird grauenvoll sein!« , ruft er und verschwindet in der Wand.

»Nicht schlecht«, gibt Pansy zu.

»Danke … Er ist einfacher zu manipulieren, als ich dachte.«

Als Peeves wieder auftaucht, grinst er breit. »Oh oh, dieser Zerberus da drin ist ganz schön mies gelaunt! Wenn ihr nicht mit ihm Gassi gehen wollt, verschwindet ihr besser von hier - obwohl, er hätte bestimmt nichts gegen ein paar Frischlings-Leckerlies!«

Tracey runzelt die Stirn. »Was ist ein Zerberus?«

»Ein gigantischer Monsterhund mit drei Köpfen«, antwortet Pansy spöttisch. »Er lügt.«

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ballt Peeves die Faust und donnert gegen die Tür. Und dann hören sie es: ein dumpfes, bedrohliches Knurren, das direkt aus den Tiefen der Hölle zu kommen scheint.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen starren die Mädchen sich an. Jetzt ist es Pansy, die Tracey am Ärmel zieht. »Komm«, ist alles, was sie herausbringt, bevor sie losrennen und Peeves lachend über ihren Köpfen hinweg zischt. »Lauft! Schneller! Sonst holt er euch!«

~.~.~

Als die beiden zurück in der Eingangshalle sind, lassen sie sich auf die Treppenstufen plumpsen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Pansy lehnt ihren Kopf an das Geländer. »Also, wir haben gerade erfahren, dass wir mit einem Zerberus unter einem Dach leben. Die Frage lautet: Was stellen wir mit diesem Wissen an?«

»Nichts!« sagt Tracey entschieden. »Erst der Troll, jetzt dieses _Ding_ \- wenn mein Dad das rausfindet, schickt er mich sofort auf eine dieser Muggelschulen, und du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich Mathe hasse … Oh mann, ist dir klar, dass du dieses Vorhängeschloss fast entriegelt hättest?«

»Tja, dann hätten wir singen müssen.«

Tracey hebt eine Augenbraue. »Singen?«

»Es heißt, ein Zerberus schläft ein, wenn er Musik hört.«

»Oh, schon klar. Natürlich tut er das. Wie gut, dass ich keinen einzigen Ton treffe.«

Die beiden schauen sich an und prusten los. Die Vorstellung, wie jemand praktisch um sein Leben singt, und das auch noch schlecht, ist wirklich komisch.

Schließlich rappelt sich Tracey auf. »Lass uns nachsehen, wie das Spiel läuft.«

»Ich glaube, das können wir uns sparen«, sagt Pansy, als von draußen ein immer lauter werdendes Gewirr von Stimmen und Jubelrufen zu hören ist.

Tracey seufzt. »Wenigstens können wir jetzt feiern, dass Slytherin gewonnen hat.«

»Woher weißt du das?«

»Wir gewinnen doch immer.


	8. Winter is here

**Winter is here**

* * *

 _Die Malfoys sind alle gleich - groß, blond, gutaussehend und absolut elitär._

* * *

Zu Beginn des Schuljahres hatte Draco ein klares Bild vor Augen, wie Weihnachten für ihn ablaufen würde:

Zuerst hätte er, neben anderen, teuren Geschenken, einen nagelneuen, auf Hochglanz polierten Nimbus Zweitausend ausgepackt, den er für den Rest der Ferien nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt hätte. Während des Essens hätte er - als neuer Spieler der Slytherin-Mannschaft - von den unzähligen Trainingsstunden und seinem ersten gewonnenen Spiel im Kampf um den Quidditch-Pokal schwadroniert, und seine Eltern beim Dessert mit Geschichten über Harry Potter unterhalten, der bei allem, was er tut, vom Pech verfolgt ist.

Jetzt, wo die Weihnachtsferien vor der Türe stehen, ist Dracos Bild immer noch klar:

Er wird _keinen_ Nimbus Zweitausend auspacken, denn den hat er bei seinen Eltern längst wieder abbestellt (er will nichts haben, was Potter auch hat - erst recht nicht, wenn der es vor ihm bekommt!). Stattdessen wird er so tun, als seien die übrigen Geschenke gut genug als Ersatz für seinen Herzenswunsch. Während des Essens wird er _nicht_ erzählen können, welche neuen Flugmanöver er beim Training gelernt und wie er zum ersten Saisonsieg der Slytherins beigetragen hat, denn es werden ja leider nur Erstklässler ins Team aufgenommen, deren Gesicht von einer hässlichen Narbe entstellt ist. Dafür kann er ausgedehnt von dem Spiel gegen Gryffindor berichten, dass die Slytherins dank Harry Potter, der vom Glück geküsst ist, verloren haben. Das Dessert wird Draco ausfallen lassen; ihm vergeht immer noch der Appetit, wenn er an das Spiel zurückdenkt …

~.~.~

Alle waren gekommen, um Potter als den neuen Sucher spielen zu sehen. Hätten sie ihn wenigstens zum Jäger oder Treiber gemacht, aber nein - wenn schon, dann muss er natürlich den Star der Mannschaft darstellen!

Ein Funken Karma war Draco allerdings doch vergönnt: Im Laufe des Spiels - das von einem sehr parteiischen Gryffindor-Schüler kommentiert wurde - zeigte sich, dass Prinz Potter durchaus noch mehr Übungsstunden nötig gehabt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit einem besonderen Stunt angeben wollen und sich dabei gründlich überschätzt, denn plötzlich verlor er die Kontrolle über seinen Besen. Es sah aus, als würde der Nimbus versuchen, ihn mit ruckartigen Zickzackbewegungen und Schlenkern abzuschütteln. Wer sollte es ihm verübeln?

Die beiden Gryffindor-Treiber (zwei von Weasleys neunzehn Geschwistern), versuchten zu helfen, aber Potters Besen stieg immer höher, je näher sie ihm kamen. Um das Schauspiel zu verfolgen, mussten sie alle den Kopf in den Nacken legen.

So hoch war auch Draco noch nie geflogen. Bis zum Dach der Malfoy-Villa ist das Höchste, was seine Mutter erlaubt, weshalb sein Komet auch mit einem Höhenbegrenzungszauber belegt ist.

Ein solcher hätte auch dem Großvater von Crabbe nicht geschadet, der beweisen wollte, dass es keine besondere Leistung der Muggel war, zum Mond zu fliegen. Jahre vor der Geburt seines Enkels kam er bei dem Versuch, es ihnen nachzumachen, ums Leben, weil er vom Sauerstoffmangel ohnmächtig wurde und durch den Aufprall nichts als ein Haufen Matsch von ihm übrig blieb.

Potter jedenfalls überlebte, da ihm der Besen irgendwann wieder gehorchte. Und während sich auf der Tribüne der Lehrer ein Tumult ereignete (scheinbar führte Snape einen Stepptanz auf), hieß es plötzlich, Potter habe den Schnatz gefangen.

Es stellte sich zwar heraus, dass ihm der Schnatz in den Mund geflogen war - von einem aktiven Fang konnte also keine Rede sein - aber einmal mehr wurden die geltenden Regeln zugunsten der Gryffindors angepasst.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war es noch nie so still gewesen. Auch als die Mannschaft eine halbe Stunde später den Raum betrat, sagte niemand ein Wort, doch die eisigen Blicke, die die Spieler trafen, sprachen für sich.

Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague, Timothy Truman und Damian Dedworth setzten sich abseits der anderen, während Marcus Flint wutentbrannt in Richtung Schlafsäle rauschte und die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuschlug. Nur der Sucher, Terence Higgs, war nirgends zu sehen. Man munkelte, Flint habe ihn dermaßen zusammengefaltet, dass er heulend in die Umkleidekabine geflüchtet war.

Über Dracos Bemerkung, dass die Gryffindors beim nächsten Mal lieber einen Breitmaulfrosch als Sucher spielen lassen, konnte niemand lachen. Selbst Goyle, dessen Sinn für Humor absolut anspruchslos ist, schnaubte nur halbherzig. Und auch vor einem neutraleren Publikum fand sein Witz nicht den gewünschten Anklang. Im Gegenteil, die meisten Ravenclaws hatten nichts als Bewunderung für Potter übrig, der sich so lange auf einem verrückt gewordenen Besen halten konnte.

 _Sollen die doch einen Fanclub gründen …_

 _~.~.~_

Gedankenversunken sitzt er mit den anderen beim Frühstück und fragt sich, wie bloß alles so schrecklich falsch laufen konnte.

Die Lehrer lassen eine Liste herumgehen, in der sich die Schüler eintragen sollen, die die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts verbringen. Draco beobachtet, wie sich Weasley und der Junge, der überlebt hat um ihn zu nerven, in eben diese eintragen.

Um sein Selbstmitleid perfekt zu machen, könnte er dasselbe tun. Aber dann würde er das Gesicht seines Vaters nicht sehen, wenn der davon erfährt, was seit Beginn des Schuljahres in Hogwarts los war.

Da wäre zum einen Dumbledores Geschichte über einen verbotenen Korridor, womit er bei der Einführungsfeier Angst verbreiten wollte. Dann ist bei der Flugstunde beinahe ein Erstklässler ums Leben gekommen, und ihr Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ist so inkompetent, dass sie Zusatzunterricht bei Snape benötigen, um in dem Fach überhaupt etwas zu lernen.

Das alles ist natürlich nichts im Vergleich zur Katastrophe von Halloween. Nicht nur, dass ein Troll ins Schloss gelangen konnte, der Schulleiter schickte, ohne sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage zu machen, einfach alle Schüler zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume (angeblich war der Troll im Kerker - gut, dass die Slytherins es nicht waren!). Und dann brauchten die Lehrer auch noch ewig, um das Biest ausfindig zu machen und zur Strecke zu bringen.

Abgesehen davon übervorteilt Dumbledore die Gryffindors, wo es nur geht. Bestimmt wird sein Vater da etwas machen können, er ist immerhin Vorsitzender des Schulrates - für irgendwas muss dieser Posten doch gut sein!

Außerdem steht noch eine weitere Angelegenheit auf Dracos Agenda: diese Mistkröte Parkinson loswerden. Damit sein Vater ihren Rausschmiss aus Hogwarts veranlassen kann, reicht die Tatsache, dass sie ihn geschubst hat, höchstwahrscheinlich nicht aus. Doch er hat sich bereits eine Geschichte zurecht gelegt, in der sie ihn um Geld erpresst, und die Crabbe und Goyle selbstverständlich bestätigen können.

An diesen Gedanken klammert er sich seit zwei Monaten, er hat ja keine andere Wahl. Da sie ein Mädchen ist - ein zwergenhaftes noch dazu - kommt es nicht infrage, ihr weh zu tun.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr hat Draco nämlich etwas genossen, das sich Erziehung nennt! Aber wenn sie glaubt, er würde sie einfach so davonkommen lassen, hat ihr wohl noch nie jemand erklärt, dass Rache am besten kalt serviert wird.

* * *

Kalt ist es mittlerweile auch drinnen im Schloss. Vor allem im Kerker hält man es - abgesehen von den beheizten Räumen der Slytherins - nur noch mit dickem Wollmantel aus. Trotzdem ist die Stimmung ausgelassen, denn es sind nur noch wenige Tage bis Ferienbeginn.

Nachdem der Schnee über Nacht zum ersten Mal liegen geblieben ist, gibt es für die Schüler kein Halten mehr; alle wollen die perfekte, unberührte Schneedecke kaputt machen, indem sie Fußspuren und Schneeengel in ihr hinterlassen.

Der Himmel ist blau und klar, der See zugefroren. Das Ufer ist weitläufig genug, dass die Gryffindors ihre Schneeballschlachten ausfechten können, ohne andere zu belästigen (abgesehen von Idioten wie den Weasley-Zwillingen, die sogar Professor Quirrell mit verhexten Schneebällen bombardieren).

Während Crabbe und Goyle ein Spiel spielen, das nur daraus zu bestehen scheint, sich gegenseitig mit Stöcken zu hauen, sehen Draco und Nott dabei zu, wie Zabini für das Gesicht seines Schneemanns Steine vom Boden sammelt.

»Bereit für die Feiertage?«, fragt Nott. Seine Bommelmütze mit dem Rentiergeweih zieht viele amüsierte Blicke auf sich, doch er trägt sie mit einem solchen Selbstbewusstsein, dass man sie fast cool finden könnte.

Draco zuckt die Schultern. »Ich hoffe nur, meine Eltern schleppen mich nicht wieder auf einen dieser dämlichen Wohltätigkeitsbälle.«

»Wollen wir tauschen? Mein Vater wird wie jedes Jahr deprimiert dasitzen und sich darüber wundern, dass _›_ _schon wieder ein Jahr vergangen_ _‹_ ist.«

»Dann weißt du wenigstens, was dich erwartet«, sagt Zabini. »Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn meine Mutter mir ihren neuen Ehemann vorstellt.«

»Das ist wahrscheinlich genau das, was mein Vater auch braucht.«

Draco grinst. »Einen neuen Ehemann?«

»Ha, ha.«

»Das wäre der siebte. Glaubt mir, irgendwann vergeht euch das Lachen.«

»Vielleicht solltet ihr eure Eltern miteinander bekannt machen«, schlägt Draco mit Unschuldsmiene vor.

»Besser nicht«, murmelt Zabini und verpasst dem Schneemann einen traurigen Mund.

Nott legt den Kopf schief. »Soll das Crabbe sein? Der hat auch keinen Hals.«

Zabini grinst und schreibt mit einem Ast ›N.L., GRYFFINDOOF‹ auf den Rumpf des Schneemanns, als plötzliche Jubelrufe ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Geschehen einige Meter weiter lenken. Ein paar Siebtklässler verwandeln die Schuhe der Schüler in Schlittschuhe, woraufhin manche prompt ein Rennen über den See starten. Die meisten anderen drehen gemütliche Runden, während einige damit beschäftigt sind, überhaupt vorwärts zu kommen, ohne hinzufallen.

Völlig hilflos stellt sich auch Parkinson an, die von Tracey Davis und Daphne Greengrass zu beiden Seiten festgehalten wird. Trotzdem kreischt sie wie eine Irre (und trägt wahrscheinlich deshalb diese albernen, rosafarbenen Ohrenschützer).

Als Davis und Greengrass sie loslassen, verliert sie schon nach wenigen Sekunden das Gleichgewicht und zieht die beiden mit sich zu Boden.

Draco lacht schadenfroh. »Seht sie euch an, winzig wie ein Wichtel und elegant wie ein Troll!«

»Was finden Leute bloß daran?«, seufzt Zabini. »Früher oder später fällt doch jeder aufs Gesicht.«

Nott zuckt die Schultern. »Ich nicht.«

»Ja, klar.«

»Im Ernst, ich hab dreimal pro Woche trainiert. Meine Großmutter bestand darauf, dass ich Schlittschuh laufe, wie meine Mutter damals. Ich war neun, als sie endlich nüchtern wurde und gemerkt hat, dass ich ein Junge bin.«

»Klingt ja übel.«

»Dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast«, fordert Draco.

Nott winkt ab. »Bin nicht in der Stimmung.«

»Schade. Naja, dachte mir schon, dass du lügst.«

»Ich lüge nicht! Aber ich bin nicht mal aufgewärmt!«

»LÜGNER, LÜGNER, LÜGNER -«

»Okay, SCHON GUT!« Nott rollt mit den Augen und drückt Draco seine Mütze in die Hand. »Halt die solange!« Dann stapft er durch den Schnee zu den Siebtklässlern. Kurz darauf betritt er die Eisfläche, dreht sich zu Draco und Zabini um und bedeutet ihnen, jetzt genau aufzupassen.

Draco will ihm noch etwas zurufen, als Nott auch schon Anlauf nimmt und an allen anderen vorbeirauscht. Nach einigen Metern springt er hoch in die Luft, wo er sich mehrfach um die eigene Achse dreht, wie ein Profi.

»Was zum -«

In dem Moment, als er schließlich sicher auf einem Bein landet, folgen Applaus und anerkennende Pfiffe von den umstehenden Schülern.

Zabini prustet los. »Mann, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er in Wahrheit die Eiskönigin ist!«

Draco kann die Bewunderung in seiner Stimme nicht verbergen. »Er hat früher nie erwähnt, dass er trainiert! Wenn ich so ein Talent hätte, würde ich es überall rumerzählen!«

»Du meinst also, wenn du gut im - sagen wir mal - _Fliegen_ wärst, dann würdest du kein Geheimnis daraus machen?«, fragt Zabini, wobei seine Mundwinkel zucken.

»Ach, halt die Klappe.«

~.~.~

Zwar kann man sich im Gemeinschaftsraum zu jeder Zeit aufhalten, doch nach der Sperrstunde wird es von Minute zu Minute leerer.

Draco bevorzugt diese Zeit des Tages, um Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Er kann sich wesentlich besser konzentrieren, wenn er nicht von dem Schnarchen und Grunzen seiner Zimmergenossen umgeben ist. Abgesehen davon, dass sie noch keinen Zauber zum Abwehren von Geräuschen gelernt haben, mit dem man etwa die zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Bettes belegen könnte, ist es einfach rückenschonender, beim Schreiben an einem Tisch zu sitzen.

Als ein Pärchen aus der Siebten es endlich schafft, ihre Zungen voneinander zu lösen _(Würg!)_ und sich Gute Nacht wünscht, bleibt Draco alleine zurück. Er schlägt sein Buch _Verwandlungen für Anfänger_ auf. Schon in drei Tagen werden sie alle im Hogwarts-Express Richtung London sitzen, und trotzdem müssen sie für diese Schreckschraube McGonagall noch Hausaufgaben erledigen. Wäre es wenigstens ein Zauber zum üben, doch stattdessen sollen sie einen Aufsatz darüber schreiben, welche Gefahren Verwandlungszauber mit sich bringen können, wenn sie nicht korrekt ausgeführt werden.

Für eine Weile sind das Kratzen seiner Schreibfeder auf dem Pergament und das leise Knacken der Holzscheite im Kamin die letzten verbliebenen Geräusche - bis jemand die Tür eines Schlafsaals öffnet und die Stufen zum Gemeinschaftsraum hochsteigt.

Draco ist kaum überrascht, in ihr verhasstes Gesicht zu sehen. Wer, von den rund siebzig Schülern, hätte ihm bei seinem Glück auch sonst über den Weg laufen sollen?

Als sie ihn sieht, zögert sie kurz. Doch dann marschiert sie mit ihrem Katzenvieh auf dem Arm an ihm vorbei (hochnäsig wie eh und je, trotz ihres Morgenmantels und den Plüschpantoffeln mit Hasenohren) und setzt sich auf eins der Sofas am Kamin, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt.

Es heißt, damit der Todesfluch funktionieren kann, muss derjenige, der ihn ausspricht, eine wahrhaftige Tötungsabsicht haben. Draco betrachtet ihren Hinterkopf und ist überzeugt, dass er den Fluch hier und jetzt problemlos zustande bringen könnte.

Ihre bloße Anwesenheit lenkt ihn ab; sie ist wie eine dicke, schwarze Spinne, von der man hofft, dass sie in ihrer Ecke sitzen bleibt. Man will einerseits vergessen, dass sie existiert, andererseits muss man sich alle paar Sekunden vergewissern, dass sie nicht näher gekommen ist …

Plötzlich gibt das Katzenvieh einen Maunzer von sich und rast wie von der Tarantel gestochen quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es flitzt von einer Ecke zur anderen, springt über Sessel und Tische und veranstaltet dabei einen Lärm wie eine Horde Elefanten. Nach etwa einer Minute ist der Spuk wieder vorbei.

Parkinson kichert. »Komm her, Winny!«

Die Katze mit dem bescheuerten Namen putzt sich seelenruhig die Pfote und hüpft zurück aufs Sofa, als wäre nichts gewesen.

»Du darfst nicht so laut sein«, erklärt sie. »Manche Leute sind nicht in der Lage, ihre Hausaufgaben zu einer normalen Uhrzeit zu erledigen, und wir wollen doch niemanden stören.«

Ohne von seinem Pergament hochzusehen, hält Draco inne.

Sie fährt fort: »Weißt du, manche Leute machen sich über andere lustig, um zu vertuschen, dass sie ganz schlimmes Heimweh nach Mami und Papi haben. Darum lassen sie sich andauernd Briefe und Süßigkeiten schicken, als wären sie kleine Babys. Sie denken, das wäre cool, dabei ist es voll peinlich.«

Alles was Draco in diesem Moment will ist, dass sie die Klappe hält. Also holt er tief Luft und ruft: »AVADA KEDAVRA!«

Parkinson kreischt auf und lässt sich vom Sofa auf den Boden fallen. Einen Moment später lugt sie erschrocken hinter der Lehne hervor, nur um festzustellen, dass Draco anstelle seines Zauberstabs immer noch die Schreibfeder in der Hand hält. Mit knallrotem Kopf und zerzausten Haaren richtet sie sich auf.

Er grinst schief. »Manche Leute haben ein Gesicht, das nicht mal eine Mutter lieben kann - darum kriegen sie _gar keine_ Briefe.«

Wütend funkelt sie ihn an und streicht sich die Haare glatt. »Lass uns gehen, Winston! Manche Leute sind sowas von gestört!« Daraufhin schnappt sie sich ihr Tier und rauscht zurück zu den Schlafsälen, wobei sie immer wieder misstrauisch über die Schulter blickt.

 _Ja, pass lieber auf._

Er kann es kaum erwarten, sie aus Hogwarts rauswerfen zu lassen. Potter mag ihm davongekommen sein, aber dieses Mal wird sein Plan garantiert aufgehen.

* * *

Während Zabini sämtliche Zugabteils abklappert, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ganz sicher niemand eine Schokofroschkarte von Helga Hufflepuff hat, starrt Goyle auf die Rückseite des _Tagespropheten_ , hinter dem Nott verschwunden ist (Draco ist nicht sicher, ob er die Zeitung wirklich liest, damit bloß erwachsen aussehen will oder sie als Sichtschutz vor Crabbe benutzt, der laut schmatzend Süßigkeiten verschlingt).

Er schaut aus dem Fenster und denkt über die beiden Dinge nach, die er an Hogwarts am meisten vermissen wird. Da wäre zum einen der Verteidigungskurs bei Snape, der gestern, am letzten Tag vor den Ferien, leider ausgefallen war. Trotz des unschönen Vorfalls in der ersten Stunde machen die praktischen Übungen mehr Spaß, als die meisten regulären Fächer zusammen.

Nach nunmehr zwei Monaten haben alle - sogar Goyle - den Dreh raus, wie man andere entwaffnet. Außerdem haben sie gelernt, den Zungenbrecherfluch anzuwenden, wodurch der Gegner keine Zauber mehr aussprechen kann, sowie den Beinklammerfluch, der einem die Beine zusammenklebt, sodass man sich nur noch hüpfend fortbewegen kann. Davon sind sie im tatsächlichen Verteidigungsunterricht von Quirrell nach wie vor weit entfernt.

Und natürlich wird es ihm fehlen, das Loser-Duo aus Gryffindor zu ärgern, wozu er gestern die vorerst letzte Gelegenheit hatte. Er zog Potter damit auf, dass er über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleibt, weil er keine richtige Familie hat, und Weasley damit, dass seine Familie in Armut lebt. Crabbe und Goyle kicherten reflexartig, Potter tat so, als hätte er ihn nicht gehört und Weasley wäre ihm fast an die Gurgel gegangen - weshalb ihm von Snape fünf Hauspunkte abgezogen wurden.

Eigentlich hat sich seit Beginn des Schuljahres gar nicht so viel verändert.

~.~.~

Als der Hogwarts-Express am Abend im Bahnhof King's Cross einfährt, ist das Gleis neundreiviertel rappelvoll. Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Draco und die anderen aus dem Zug steigen können, sich voneinander verabschieden und schließlich auseinander strömen.

Selbst, wenn seine Eltern keinen Abstand zum Gedränge gehalten hätten, hätte Draco die weißblonden Haare, die wie seine eigenen aus der Masse hervorstechen, sofort bemerkt.

Regungslos und kerzengerade steht sein Vater da, als ob er für ein Gemälde posieren würde. Mit der einen Hand umfasst er den silbernen Schlangenkopf seines edlen, mattschwarzen Gehstocks, in dem sich sein Zauberstab befindet, mit der anderen die schmale Taille seiner Frau. Diese rümpft die Nase, weil sie die gleiche Luft atmen muss wie die normalen Leute.

Die Malfoys sind alle gleich - groß, blond, gutaussehend und absolut elitär.

»Willkommen zurück, Draco«, begrüßt ihn sein Vater, klopft ihm auf die Schulter und nimmt ihm den Koffer ab.

Eine weitere, wichtige Eigenschaft der Malfoys: Mit Gefühlsausbrüchen wird eher sparsam umgegangen.

»Danke, Vater.« Draco nickt ihm zu und wendet sich an seine Mutter, deren Augen verdächtig glänzen. »Hallo Mutter.«

Lächelnd beugt sie sich zu ihm hinunter und umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. »Hallo mein Schatz«, flüstert sie und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

Draco verzieht das Gesicht und hofft inständig, dass niemand seiner Klassenkameraden ihn gerade sieht.

»Narzissa, du blamierst den Jungen«, sagt sein Vater.

 _Danke!_

Sie richtet sich auf und bedenkt ihren Mann mit einem scharfen Blick. »Ich habe ihn fast vier Monate nicht gesehen, Lucius. So leid es mir tut, aber das müsst ihr beide ertragen!«

Sein Vater schließt die Augen und Draco grinst in sich hinein, denn alles ist in bester Ordnung. Erst, wenn seine Eltern eines Tages aufhören sollten zu streiten, wird er sich Sorgen machen müssen.

~.~.~

Wie zu erwarten war, quetschen sie ihn in den folgenden Tagen über seine Fortschritte im Unterricht aus und fragen ernsthaft, ob er sich für die Abschlussprüfungen, die in einem halben Jahr stattfinden, vorbereitet fühlt. Außerdem regen sie sich furchtbar auf, als er den Vorfall von Halloween erwähnt und schmieden Pläne, Albus Dumbledore als Schulleiter rauswerfen zu lassen.

Draco hingegen genießt die Annehmlichkeiten, auf die er in Hogwarts verzichten musste, in vollen Zügen. Vor allem hat er nun endlich wieder Platz in Hülle und Fülle (nicht, dass es in Hogwarts beengt wäre, aber sein Zuhause muss er sich nicht mit hunderten anderer Leute teilen).

Das herrschaftliche Anwesen der Malfoys hat sechs symmetrisch angeordnete Turmspitzen und viele bodentiefe Fenster. Es liegt im südwest-englischen Wiltshire, ist von mehreren Hektar Land umgeben und bereits seit dem elften Jahrhundert im Besitz der Familie. Hohe Hecken, hinter denen man die Springbrunnen plätschern hört, umsäumen einen schmalen Kiesweg, der zu einem schmiedeeisernen Tor führt. Wenn sich Draco oder seine Eltern ihm nähern, verwandelt es sich in eine Nebelwolke, durch die sie einfach hindurchgehen können (ähnlich wie die Backsteinmauer, durch die man zum Gleis neundreiviertel gelangt). Damit Besuchern der Zutritt gewährt wird, müssen diese die lateinischen Worte _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ (›Reinheit wird immer siegen‹), die auch auf dem Familienwappen der Malfoys zu finden sind, aufsagen. Andernfalls bleibt das Tor verschlossen und verzieht sich zu einer hämischen Grimasse. Dahinter führt eine Steintreppe zu der massiven Eingangstüre der Villa.

In der Eingangshalle bedeckt ein wertvoller Teppich den roten Marmorboden, und zahlreiche Porträts die Wände. Die Bilder zeigen sämtliche Vorfahren der Malfoys und der Blacks bis hinein in die Tudor-Zeit. Draco hat als Kleinkind einmal mit Buntstiften auf dem Porträt von Elladora Black herumgekritzelt und ihr einen Bart gemalt, weshalb diese auch heute noch missbilligend den Kopf schüttelt, wenn er vorbeikommt.

Im Erdgeschoss befinden sich unter anderem ein Klavierzimmer, eine kleine Bibliothek und die Küche, die von Draco und seinen Eltern aber kaum je betreten wird; ein Hauself namens Dobby ist rund um die Uhr im Dienst, und auch für die Mahlzeiten der Malfoys zuständig.

Viel wichtiger ist der Salon, das größte Zimmer der Villa, wo die Familie speist, Tee trinkt und Gäste empfängt, und das in diesen Tagen mit opulenten Weihnachtskränzen, Stechpalmen und einer hohen, in Gold und Silber geschmückten Tanne dekoriert ist. Neben einem gewaltigen, steinernen Kaminsims und einem Kerzenleuchter aus Kristall gibt es hier sogar eine Pfeifenorgel. Durch eine Flügeltüre gelangt man in das Esszimmer, eine weitere führt über eine steil hinabfallende Treppe ins Kellergewölbe (wo man oft dem schweigsamen, antik gekleideten Geisterpaar begegnet, wie es Walzer tanzend durch die Luft schwebt).

Durch eine gläserne Kuppel im Dach der Eingangshalle wird die Doppeltreppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führt, mit Sonnenlicht geflutet. Am Treppenaufgang im ersten Obergeschoss hängt ein riesiges Ölgemälde von Draco in einem, wie er findet, potthässlichen, roten Samtanzug mit Tellerkragen.

Dieses Stockwerk bietet viele Räumlichkeiten für Gäste, sowie einen Ausstellungsraum für wertvolle Familienerbstücke.

Zu beiden Seiten führt je eine eiserne Spindeltreppe in das zweite Ober- und Dachgeschoss. Im rechten Flügel wohnen Mr und Mrs Malfoy, den linken hat Draco zur alleinigen Verfügung.

Als klar war, dass er ein Einzelkind bleibt, standen seine Eltern vor der Aufgabe, die überzähligen Räume - neben dem Schlaf- und Badezimmer - mit Leben zu füllen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatten sie es für sinnvoll erachtet, ein Lesezimmer mit Kamin einzurichten - entweder in der Hoffnung, dass ihr Sohn hier mehr Zeit verbringen würde als auf seinem Besen, oder um über den Kamin im Salon den langen Weg nach oben abzukürzen, wenn sie ihn sprechen wollen.

Außerdem gab es bis vor ein paar Jahren unter dem Dach ein Zimmer nur für Dracos Spielsachen. Als er _›_ _dem Zeug entwachsen‹_ war, wurde der Raum in ein Büro umgewandelt, nachdem sein Vater das gesamte Interieur entsorgt hatte (bis auf seinen alten, grünen Plüschdrachen Monty, den Draco immer noch weit hinten in seinem Kleiderschrank versteckt).

Und dann gibt es noch das Zimmer, in dem bis vor kurzem sein Privatunterricht stattfand, doch zu Weihnachten erwartet Draco eine besondere Überraschung: Es ist nun voll mit seinen über die Jahre gesammelten Fanartikeln der Montrose Magpies, wie Postern, Wimpeln und signierten Kinderbesen. Aber manches ist auch ganz neu, wie die Mannschaftsuniform in Dracos Größe aus der aktuellen Saison, oder die Miniaturausgabe des heimischen Stadions, in dem winzige Spielfiguren die legendärsten Tore und Schnatzfänge in der Geschichte der Mannschaft per Zufallsprinzip nachspielen. Zugegeben, ein ziemlich guter Ersatz für den Nimbus-Besen!

Natürlich gibt es auch langweilige Geschenke, wie Kleidung, Zubehör für die Schule, oder das alljährliche, von den Kobolden in Gringotts ausgestellte Dokument, welches Dracos aktuelles und stetig wachsendes Vermögen anzeigt (zwar ist es angenehm zu wissen, dass er niemals arbeiten muss, aber das weiß er ja schon, seit er denken kann). Außerdem bekommt er von seinem Großvater Abraxas Malfoy eine goldene Taschenuhr aus den zwanziger Jahren.

~.~.~

Am Morgen nach Weihnachten würde Draco lieber vor seinem Montrose-Ministadion frühstücken, anstatt zuzuhören, wie sich sein Vater über inkompetente Bankangestellte auslässt und seine Mutter aus der Kleiderwahl für irgendeine Feier, zu der sie am Abend eingeladen sind, einen Staatsakt macht.

Obwohl seine Eltern nicht berufstätig im herkömmlichen Sinne sind, sind sie oft unterwegs. Da sie im Vorstand aller wichtigen Wohltätigkeitsstiftungen sitzen, müssen sie ständig zu irgendwelchen Versammlungen, Geschäftsessen, Bällen oder Eröffnungen. Was auch immer sie nun schon wieder für einen Termin haben, Draco macht sich nicht die Hoffnung, allein zuhause bleiben zu dürfen. Das durfte er noch nie. Wahrscheinlich befürchten sie, er würde die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich die streng geheimen Gegenstände, die unter der Falltür im Salon aufbewahrt werden, genauer ansehen. Draco ist ziemlich sicher, dass sie etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben, aber seine Eltern wiederholen bloß immer, dass er die Finger davon zu lassen hat.

»Freust du dich auf den Abend, Draco?«, fragt seine Mutter.

Während er sein Toast mit Marmelade beschmiert, fragt er gelangweilt: »Wo gehen wir denn hin?«

»Ich bin davon ausgegangen, du wüsstest Bescheid. Die Mutter einer Mitschülerin hat uns zu sich nach Hause eingeladen.«

Irritiert hält er inne. »Die Mutter von wem?«

»Von Pansy Parkinson.«

KLIRR!

Vor Schreck fällt ihm das Messer aus der Hand. _Das ist doch jetzt nicht wahr?!_

»Du wirkst nicht besonders erfreut«, stellt sein Vater fest.

Draco macht ein Gesicht, als würde man ihn zwingen, Rosenkohl zu essen. »Ich _hasse_ Pansy Parkinson!«

»Sei nicht albern«, sagt seine Mutter unwirsch. »Ich bin sicher, dazu gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund. Mrs Parkinson jedenfalls scheint mir sehr freundlich zu sein.«

Dracos Vater wirft ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. »Und dass die Dame Luxuskleidung entwirft, stört dich auch nicht weiter.«

Bevor seine Mutter etwas erwidern kann, ruft Draco trotzig: »Ich will da aber nicht hingehen!«

»Es reicht!«, fährt ihn seine Mutter an. »Du wirst uns begleiten und dich von deiner besten Seite zeigen - und das ist keine Bitte! Außerdem muss ich dich wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass die Parkinsons zu den Achtundzwanzig gehören!«

Fassungslos starrt Draco auf sein Toastbrot. Wie kommt die Mutter von dem Giftzwerg bloß dazu, seine Familie zu einer Party einzuladen? Was soll das Ganze? Seine erfundene Erpressungsgeschichte kann er jetzt natürlich vergessen, aber bei seiner Mutter würde er ohnehin auf taube Ohren stoßen. Wenn sie die Gelegenheit hat, sich mit einer Modedesignerin anzufreunden, wird sie nichts und niemand davon abhalten.

Plötzlich hat er eine Schreckensvision, wie sich die Parkinson-Eltern und seine eigenen ständig in den Ferien besuchen und er und der Zwerg stundenlang nebeneinander hocken müssen.

Sein Vater unterbricht die Stille. »Ich frage mich, was die kleine Miss Parkinson verbrochen haben mag, dass du so reagierst.«

Draco verdreht die Augen. »Sie ist einfach … super-nervig!«

«Könntest du dich etwas präziser ausdrücken?"

»Sie hat mich geschubst, um genau zu sein.« Eigentlich hätte sich Draco lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als das zuzugeben, aber er will nichts unversucht lassen, seine Eltern von dem Besuch abzubringen.

Seine Mutter seufzt leise. «Draco, in eurem Alter solltet ihr euch wirklich etwas reifer verhalten."

Das ist nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hat. »Aber ich - ich habe mich nicht mal gewehrt! Ich bin unschuldig!«

»Nun, ich glaube kaum, dass sie dich grundlos angegangen ist.«

»Ähm … also eigentlich -«

»Was immer auch vorgefallen sein mag, heute Abend habt ihr Gelegenheit, die Dinge aus der Welt zu schaffen.«

»Aber -«

»Und jetzt iss dein Frühstück.«

 _Sagt die Frau, die ihr Essen in Servietten verschwinden lässt._

»Hör auf deine Mutter, Draco.«

Mürrisch beißt er von seinem Toast ab. Für nichts in der Welt wird er sich mit dieser Kuh versöhnen! Schlimm genug, dass er ihr Gesicht in den Ferien sehen muss.

Vielleicht wird er nächstes Jahr über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, bloß um seine Eltern zu verärgern.


End file.
